


Gentrification

by AuntGinger27



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Post Season 5, Psychological Thriller, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Stalking, Unintentional Enabling, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntGinger27/pseuds/AuntGinger27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic set seven years after Mickey and Ian have broken up. Ian left town with Monica again. Mickey and Cupcake are real estate sharks/ lovers that have taken over the Southside. What happens when Ian comes back into town and unknowingly starts working at one of their coffee shops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Mickey padded quietly on the plush carpet back to his bedroom. It was still early morning, the sun was shining dimly through his curtains. He could hear the quiet noise of the city slowly waking up outside. Mickey never could shake the routine of getting up early in the mornings. He blamed it on a certain redhead who shall remain nameless.

Mickey sat on the edge of his king size bed and smiled at his still sleeping lover. Lover, being a relative term. He didn't quite know what to call him. Sure they fucked- a lot. He stayed at Mickey's house more than his own. They were business partners as well. Mickey might even go so far as to say he cared about him. But relationship? Boyfriend? No fucking way. Not after getting his heart destroyed the last time.

So many things had changed since that soulless ginger walked out of his life. Seven years seemed to have flown by. In that time Mickey managed to own his own home and had cars in his garage. He had money in the bank. His street cred had dramatically changed as well. He was no longer known for running scams and picking fights. He was known for taking over the Southside's real estate market.

Mickey ran his fingers lightly down the blonde's back, enjoying the way he shuddered from his touch. He leaned down to lightly kiss where his fingers trailed as blue eyes popped open.

"Morning Cupcake," Mickey teased, slapping him on the ass.

The blonde rolled over on his back and looked up sleepily. "I don't know why you still call me that. My name is Cole babe."

Mickey rolled his eyes at the pet name. "I know that. I like 'em sweet though," he whispered, fingers running in between Cole's legs and dipping in between Cole's cheeks. He was still stretched and slightly wet from the night before. 

Yes. A lot of things had changed in the past seven years. One thing in particular was Mickey's sexual role. In order to stay on top of his emotions he decided that he himself would be a top. He decided to go about things totally different than the last time. No more being put in a vulnerable position, so to speak. Mickey felt a sense of power and authority he never realized he hadn't felt before. He felt like he was in control. No more boyfriends. No more giving his heart away. No more bottoming for Mickey Milkovich, no sir. Not even if he did yearn for strong freckled arms pinning him down by the waist....

"Mmm you hinting at something Mickey?" Cole asked shakily, already trying to pull Mickey down in the bed.

Mickey's finger danced around Cole's rim. He was about to give in until he remembered they had business to take care of. Mandy had went on a firing spree at their coffee shops. He had to go down and touch base with his pissed off store manager/ sister.

Mickey reluctantly removed his hand from Cole's warmth. "Can't. I have to go down to the coffee shops and see what's going on. Mandy fired almost all of the evening staff."

"Jesus," Cole sighed. "Need me to come down?"

"Nah man. I got it," Mickey said, placing a swift kiss to Cole's temple.

Cole beamed from the affection. He knew his boyfriend was a softie in the morning. Boyfriend being a presumptuous term. Cole knew it was only a matter of time before Mickey gave in. He had been wearing him down the past seven years. Mickey was his dammit...

"Trust me, you don't want to be around Mandy when she gets like this anyways," Mickey said.

Mickey really was happy to have his sister back in town. He could still remember how scared she sounded the night she called him to come get her.Kenyatta had beaten her almost within an inch of her life. She insisted on just sneaking out in the middle of the night to avoid confrontation. It had now been two years since she came back to town and Kenyatta hadn't been heard from since.

Mickey set her up with running his two coffee shops. They were knock off Starbucks type businesses. The hipster scene was taking over and it made them big money makers for him and Cupcake.

Cole sat up and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips. "I'm going to take a shower then head to those apartments in Canaryville. They have a 40 unit complex. Steal of a deal, I'm telling you. The owner is some young guy that inherited it from his grandparents. Doesn't know shit about real estate. Idiot doesnt even realize what a gold mine he is sitting on. Lucky for us though, cause it's gonna make us a killing."

"Oh yeah?" Mickey asked impressed. "How much for the unit?"

"$50k cause it needs work and I'm such a good negotiator," Cole smiled, getting up and heading to their shower.

Mickey grinned back, watching his cute ass while he walked. It took all his restraint not to follow him into the shower. He had to give it to Cupcake, the kid was a go getter and a hell of a businessman.

*********************************************************************************************************

6 years ago

"Sell your home at a premium rate," Mickey snorted, tossing another one of the countless fliers to the floor.

"It's really not a bad idea ya know?" Cole replied, passing the cigarette back to Mickey. They were naked in Mickey's bed, having gone two rounds already.

Cole didn't know what this thing was going on between them. Mickey had been fucking around with him off and on for the past year. Cole sure didn't mind. He was getting attached to Mickey and was definitely interested in more.

"Not a bad idea huh?" Mickey asked around a puff of smoke. 

"No. I mean you could probably get a good bit for this house. I have a piece of property I wanted to sell. We could combine our money, buy some other cheap properties to flip. Lather, rinse, repeat. It might take a while before we really see a big profit, but if we buy up the right locations, we could take over this town. Monopoly baby. Gentrification and all that shit," Cole rambled excitedly.

Mickey distractedly handed his cigarette back over as he toyed with the idea. His dad was not getting out of prison anytime soon. Terry had apparently fag bashed someone in prison and was being charged with attempted murder. 

Mickey knew he could sell the house if he wanted. Him and Svetlana were the only ones still living there. Iggy and Colin both moved in with their girlfriends. Mandy was still in Indiana. Forging a deed wouldn't be a problem either. He probably would get a decent amount if he did sell. Those Northside yuppies apparently saw the forest through the trees. Southside properties were dirt cheap considering the condition of the neighborhood itself. Pretty soon, you probably wouldn't be able to tell the Northside from the Southside. Truth be told, Cupcake's plan was sounding more and more appealing. This was one bandwagon Mickey decided he wanted to jump on.

"So what, you want to be partners?" Mickey asked skeptically.

"Yes," Cole replied quickly, ducking out their cigarette.

Mickey eyed the blonde suspiciously. He was an alright dude to be around. Pretty good lay too. He just seemed like the type to get attached easily.

"I meant business partners Cupcake," Mickey sighed.

"I knew that,"Cole laughed, nudging Mickey in the ribs.

"So you're not gonna go all Fatal Attraction on my ass? We can make money together and keep banging? No emotional crap? No boyfriend girlfriend bullshit? Cause I'm telling you right now, Mickey Milkovich does not do relationships," Mickey said with a serious look on his face.

Cole climbed astride Mickey's lap, grinding their hips together. "I'm going to show you the finer things in life Mickey. I'm going to teach you the ways."

Mickey couldn't even process the fact that Cole had blatantly ignored his questions. Mickey's mind turned to mush as the blonde slithered his way under the sheets and swallowed down his shaft. If Mickey had been paying attention he might have heard the whispered "You're mine".....


	2. Lava Java

Ian stood outside of his childhood home, gazing up at the windows, heavy bag slung over his shoulder. Seven years had passed since he last saw this place, and from what he could tell, not much had changed. At least not on his block. 

Ian couldn't help but notice all the fancy new shops and apartment building renovations that had popped up downtown. Somebody was buying up the Southside properties. He must have passed at least two Lava Javas on the way over.

Ian felt seventeen again standing outside of the chain linked fence in front of his house. It was Spring this time, instead of winter, like the last time he was with Monica. It always came back to this somehow. Standing in front of the Gallagher home, debating on whether or not to go in.

Ian sighed and made his way up the familiar creaky steps of his front porch. Years had passed but it still felt awkward to be knocking on the front door like a stranger.

Ian had sent brief letters, with no return address, every once and a while to let his family know he was okay. To be honest, Ian needed time to find himself. Time to make peace with the disorder he would have to live with the rest of his life.

Ian was slightly startled when a young boy swung the door open. The boy looked Hispanic and about six years old. Ian wondered worriedly if his family might have moved until he heard Debbie's voice yelling.

"What did I tell you about opening the door for strangers son?" Debbie said, looking down at the boy while she stepped protectively in front of him.

"Lo siento mamá," Lucas giggled at the exasperated expression his mom had on her face.

"English baby. Speak English please," Debbie said, plopping a kiss on her son's forehead.

"Yo hablo Español. Tu hablas Inglès," Lucas smiled cutely, scampering off.

Ian kept standing there, mouth gaped open at the scene in front of him. Debbie, a mother? Jesus, what happened since he left? From the looks of it, she was a pretty good mother. Not that any of the Gallagher's knew what a good mother was from experience. If Ian had to guess though, he would say Debbie fit the description.

Debbie finally looked up, scowl already on her face like she expected some child molester to be standing there. Her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was.

"Ian?" She half sobbed, practically falling into his outstretched arms.

Ian hugged his sister tight to his chest. "Hey Debs," Ian sighed. "I missed you guys."

Debbie was now full on sobbing, wetting her brother's t-shirt with her tears. "We missed you too. We were worried about you."

Debbie stepped back wiping her tear stained face on the back of her hand and pulling her brother in the door."Well come in silly. We're about to have lunch."

Debbie hooked her arm back around her brother after he dropped his bag in the living room. Tears were still streaming down her face when they walked into the kitchen.

"¿Porque lloras?" Lucas asked his mom, around a mouthful of spaghetti.

Debbie's face scrunched up confused, like she was trying to recall Spanish for Dummies flash cards. "Jesus, when is your dad gonna be home?" Debbie sighed defeatedly.

Ian plopped down at the table, grinning at the kid. He was definitely part Gallagher, defiant as hell.

"This is my brother Ian, sweetie," Debbie introduced her son to his uncle.

"Hey Uncle Ian. Nice to meet you. Put 'er there partner," Lucas held up his hand, English spoken just fine.

Ian laughed and high fived his nephew. Debbie looked like she wanted to scream as she plopped a plate of spaghetti down in front of Ian. She couldn't wait for Spring Break to be over.

**************************************************

Earlier that day....

Mickey drove his Audi to the Southside to check on his sister. Sometimes he really missed just hopping on the L. Driving in downtown Chicago was such a bitch, even in early morning traffic.

Mickey rolled his eyes as he pulled into Lava Java's parking lot. He could see Mandy pacing and smoking furiously, cup of coffee in hand. She was probably freaking out now that she realized she wouldn't have anyone to work that night.

"Morning," Mickey greeted, climbing out of his car. He quickly decided it was probably best to just tread lightly.

Mandy passed a cigarette and cup of coffee to her brother as they took a seat at one of the small balcony tables. It was still early morning and she hadn't opened yet. Mandy looked at her brother nervously.

"Think you could work tonight Mick?" Mandy asked hopefully around her cigarette. "I can probably run this store by myself tonight. I need someone for the other store. Svetlana and Nika are being whiney bitches. They want overtime pay."

Mickey raised an eyebrow and swallowed his sip of coffee. It was actually pretty good. Maybe it was just the way Mandy made it. His coffee always tasted horrible when he tried to make it at the store. Fancy ass coffee machines.

"Overtime? They only work two days a week!" Mickey had reluctantly set Svetlana and her girlfriend up in one of his nicer apartments he owned, rent and utility free of course. He did it mainly for the kid.

"You're preaching to the choir Mick," Mandy sighed.

"I'm not working though Mands. I can't even make coffee here. Give them the overtime, fuck it.That's what you get for firing everybody. Why did you fire everyone anyways?"

Mandy looked even more irritated. "It's your store booty breath. You could come help."

Mickey flipped his sister off. "You're the store manager. I just own the joint. I'm leaving this in your very capable hands," Mickey pointed out sarcastically, puffing on his cigarette and enjoying his coffee. Okay this shit was really good. He was glad Mandy fixed him a cup. Judging by the look on her face, he wouldn't be getting another one.

"I didn't fire everyone by the way. Just that weird couple with the hairy ass knuckles. Customers kept complaining about their knuckles too by the way. Anyway I popped in over at the other store and caught them carrying cases of coffee out to their van. Robbing you and Cole's pasty asses blind. That must explain why the books have been short too." Mandy ducked her cigarette and looked at her brother expectantly. "We gotta hire somebody like today Mickey."

"Ok fine. I'll put some ads online for the positions to be filled. It's up to you to hire somebody though. Just make sure it's somebody you trust this time," Mickey said, standing to leave.

"I'll come check on you later yeah? Maybe help you close," Mickey said, leaning over to kiss his sister on her cheek. They were never too keen on affection before, but considering how close he was to losing her, Mickey didn't take her for granted anymore. Though they still cussed each other out and fought like banshees sometimes. They were Milkovich's after all.

Mandy smiled and patted her brother on the cheek. "Thanks Mick, I'll text you if I don't need you to come by."

"Ok. I'm going to get those ads posted for you right now."

********************************************************

"So where were you all this time? Were you with Monica the whole time?" Debbie finally asked, washing their lunch dishes. Lucas was in the front room watching television.

"Not the whole time," Ian answered honestly. "Long story short, I stayed with her until I finally turned 18. I got my own place, then ended up having a manic episode that year. I finally had no choice but to get the help I needed Debs. I actually learned a lot from being around Monica. I made my peace with her. I made peace with myself too. I'm in a good place in my life now."

Debbie looked like she was going to start crying again. "You sure you're ok? Are you on medicine now?" Debbie asked quietly, drying her hands.

"Yeah I'm on medicine now. Honestly Debs, I'm probably never going to be the Ian you used to know. I'm okay with that now though. For a long time I wasn't. I've learned to live with this disorder and I'd like to think I've somewhat controlled it. But yeah, I'm ok, I'm stable." Ian smiled softly at his sister.

It was as honest of an answer he could give her. The truth was, he wouldn't ever be the healthy sixteen year old Ian with army dreams. He wished like hell he could be, it just wasn't the hand he was dealt though. He was, however, stable on his meds now and they didn't make him feel like he was a walking zombie anymore. He finally felt like he was well enough to be home and move on with his life.

"Everyone is going to freak when they see you Ian," Debbie gushed, in a much better mood now that she knew her brother was okay.

"Yeah where is everyone? I mean, I could get a hotel or something if there isn't enough room," Ian started.

"No way! You're staying here. You can stay in Frank's old room. He finally took off with Sheila in her RV. Carl lives with Bonnie now. Lip moved in with that professor. He's a sister wife or something. Well I guess brother husband since he's a guy. They aren't married though..."

"Jesus. I got a lot to catch up on. Hey listen, do you still have that laptop? I need to start looking for a job," Ian said.

"Yeah it's upstairs."

Ian hugged his sister before bringing his bag to his room. He really was glad to be home. He couldn't wait to catch up with the rest of his family. First he had to find a job.

********************************************************

About an hour later, Ian headed downtown. He had seen an ad for an evening shift barista at Lava Java. He wasn't sure if it was a fake ad or not. It had been posted earlier that morning and was poorly written: Lava Java Barista. We need you today. Stop by fuckers.

Ian walked into the trendy shop, waves of mocha and coffee beans hitting his nostrils deliciously. He cleared his throat politely at the blonde girl behind the counter with her head down. His breath caught in his throat when he realized who it was.

"Mandy," Ian breathed in disbelief.

"I-Ian," Mandy sputtered, just as shocked. She practically ran around the counter to hug her friend.

Ian picked Mandy up easily and spun her movie style while she giggled. The few patrons watching probably assumed they were long lost lovers. Ian didn't even care. He hadn't seen or heard from his best friend in over seven years.

"Where have you been?! What are you doing here? Oh my God! Why didn't you call?" Mandy squealed, punching Ian in the bicep with her bony fist with each question. Ian laughed. She was still the same.

"I'll get you some coffee and we'll go outside. You look great Ian," Mandy continued rambling before Ian could speak. He really did look good. His hair was still kind of long, but neatly styled. He looked even taller than he used to, and he had packed on a few muscles. Wherever he had been, apparently he got back into shape.

"You look great too Mandy," Ian said, sitting across from her at their table when they got outside. God he missed her.

"I actually came cause I saw an ad for a barista-"

"You're hired!" Mandy exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Wait what?" Ian asked confused, sipping his coffee. It was really good. Better than Starbucks surprisingly.

"Oh, I'm the store manager over both locations. Forgot to tell you that," Mandy explained.

"Wow that's awesome Mands. Good for you. So you must have worked here a while to be over two stores. Or do you know the owner?" Ian asked.

Mandy worried her lip a bit before answering. A Milkovich move for when they were being put under pressure. Mickey hadn't told her much about their break up. She knew it was a bad one though, from the way Mickey still wouldn't even speak Ian's name to this day. She remembered him mumbling something about 'he who shall remain nameless' or some crazy shit. Hell Mickey wouldn't even sell ginger snaps or ginger anything at Lava Java until this past winter when everyone kept requesting them.

She didn't even know how Mickey would react to Ian being back in town, let alone working at his coffee shop. It could either be one hell of a bloody reunion, or a very public fuck fest the moment he saw Ian. Mandy almost snickered out loud at the memory of her brother being a "top". She unfortunately walked in on him and Cole one time. Who was he kidding? 

Maybe Mandy would get lucky though. Maybe Mickey would be okay with his ex working at his store. They were all adults now. He did say hire someone she trusted. Ian was still her best friend, even if she hadn't seen him in a long time.

Ian looked at Mandy expectantly, swallowing his last gulp of coffee. Mandy decided to just avoid his last question. She didn't want Ian to take off the minute she brought Mickey up. "Yeah I've been here a few years. Uh, so can you start tonight?"

Ian nodded, a little shocked to start so soon. He didn't really mind though, he needed the money. Plus he wanted to catch up with his best friend.

"Great," Mandy said standing. "We'll get your paperwork and direct deposit set up. I'm so glad you're back Ian."

"Me too," Ian smiled following Mandy to her office. His heart slightly sank though. He secretly hoped Mandy would have mentioned something, anything about Mickey. She hadn't said a word though. Fuck. Debbie hadn't said a word about Mickey either. It was starting to get a little nerve wracking. It's like people were purposefully not bringing Mickey up.

Where was Mickey? Ian figured he would have ran into him by now. It was the Southside. Was Mickey even in Chicago anymore? Oh God what if he left? What if something happened to him? Even if Mickey was in Chicago, would he even speak to Ian? Ian hadn't left things on very good terms when he left.

Ian swallowed thickly as he signed his employment papers. Mickey Milkovich. Where are you?

********************************************************

It was 10:30 p.m. and Lava Java was set to close at 11pm. There wasn't any lingering customers, thank God. Mandy still hadn't texted so Mickey took it upon himself to just stop in. He really didn't have it in him to listen to her bitching.

Mickey felt his phone vibrating before he reached the entrance.

[Cupcake 10:32pm] Can I come over tonight? Got some good news and I want to celebrate, and by celebrate I mean suck you off ;)

Mickey smirked reading his text. He sent a quick reply back and headed into his store.

[Mickey 10:33pm] Let's celebrate

Mickey's smile dropped immediately when he heard the laughter floating from the back of the store. One was his sister's. The other was....

No. Fucking. Way. 

Mickey felt like someone shot ice straight down his spine. Goosebumps rose on his forearms and his breath caught in his throat. He knew that laugh.

It was the laugh of soulless heartbreakers. It was the laugh of first loves and broken promises. It was the laugh of the devil himself is what it was.

At the same time that laugh was a fucking eargasm. A lullaby being played just for him. It was like a Siren clouding his mind and slowly pulling him deeper and deeper, preparing to drown him.

Mickey didn't even realize his feet were moving, drawing him closer to that beautiful sound. Somewhere in the depths of Mickey's mind, coherent thoughts were screaming at him to turn and run away from that noise. It was fatal.

Mickey was too far gone though. He practically floated to the back of the store towards that intoxicating sound.

A small part of Mickey somewhat hoped it wouldn't be him. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, but it wasn't. Tragically beautiful green eyes looked up and locked with blue ones. It was like the world stopped spinning on its axis. It was him....

Ian. Fucking. Gallagher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about as fluent in Spanish as Frank is, so seriously, if I made a mistake please correct me. 
> 
> Lo siento mamá: I'm sorry mom
> 
> Yo hablo español. Tu hablas inglés: I speak Spanish. You speak English.
> 
> ¿Porque lloras?: Why are you crying?
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO Amy aka Aunt Ginger


	3. You Won't See Me Fall Apart

Ian's laughter quickly died off as his eyes looked up. Mickey... Ian felt the blood drain from his face as he stared back at the man who held his heart for so many years. Ian strangely felt seventeen again as he looked at Mickey's impassive gaze.

Ian would be lying if he said Mickey didn't look gorgeous. Time had obviously treated him well. He was still short as hell. Ian's eyes raked greedily over his body. It looked like Mickey had toned up a bit as well. He was dressed nice, really nice actually. If Ian's eyes weren't deceiving him it looked like he was wearing Tom Ford. I bet Mickey smells nice too, Ian couldn't help but to ponder.

Ian felt butterflies stirring deeply in his gut even as Mickey stared blankly at him. Mickey's look was unreadable but it was making all those old feelings surface. Ian wanted to say something, anything. The words were stuck in his throat. Mickey, his Mickey was here. Looking just as beautiful as he did seven years ago.

Had Mickey missed him? Had he moved on? That thought was so painful Ian immediately dismissed it. He shouldn't even care considering he was the one that broke things off.

Ian's mind wandered back to the last time he had seen Mickey. His tortured expression haunted Ian for years after he went away. 'This is it. This is you breaking up with me?' Mickey had asked.

The truth was, Ian didn't want to hurt Mickey. He thought it would be easier to let Mickey go, let him have a chance at a healthy relationship. He felt if he stayed, then all he would be doing was put a burden on Mickey that he shouldn't have to deal with. They were so young and so passionately in love that, quite honestly, it terrified Ian sometimes. No one meets their soul mate when they are a teenager. Do they?

After Ian left it took months for him to be able to eat willingly and to not have to force himself to get out of bed. 'This is you breaking up with me?' Over and over those words and that heartbreaking expression flooded Ian's mind and dreams.

The pain from being apart from Mickey was indescribable. Physically, mentally, emotionally unbearable pain that came with losing someone you love. Ian knew that if he had stayed, the pain Mickey would have to endure would have been far worse. Ian could still remember the way Mickey would stare sadly at him when he was manic. Like he wasn't the same Ian- the same Ian he had fallen in love with. It almost seemed like deep down inside Mickey always knew he would lose Ian one way or the other.

Seconds that seemed like hours had passed, Ian still standing there lost in the sea of blue that was Mickey's eyes. He was so beautiful...

It was Mickey who looked away first however. "So you good? You need me?" He asked his sister.

Mandy had made herself busy wiping the counter as soon as she spotted Mickey. She was still crossing her fingers that she wouldn't have to break up any fights or clean up bodly fluids of any kind.

"Yeah I'm all good," Mandy sputtered as she wiped the spotless counter nervously. "I filled the position for this store. Ian is-"

"Ok cool," Mickey cut her off before answering his phone. "Hello?"

Ian was still staring at Mickey on his phone, mouth slightly hanging open. Mickey hadn't even looked Ian's way again. Mandy was still wiping furiously in the same spot.

Wonder who he's on the phone with...

"Ok I'll be there in the morning," Mickey said into his phone before hanging up. He turned back to his sister. "I'm going to take off," Mickey said. Mandy nodded as he backed towards the front exit.

Ian watched as the man he was once so in love with, turned and walked away. Not one word spoken to Ian. Not a second glance his way.

Ouch.

******************************************************

Mickey's scalp prickled and his spine tingled as he turned and walked away. He could feel eyes on his back. Green eyes with a hint of hazel around the edges. Eyes that practically glowed in the sunlight. Eyes that made silent promises when Mickey used to stare into them before falling asleep at night. Eyes that turned so cold all those years ago. Eyes that held the power of crushing souls. Eyes that were simply a travesty.

Almost there. Almost there, Mickey thought as he forced himself to take steady steps to the front exit. His king of nonchalant facade quickly vanished once he stepped into the welcoming darkness outside.

It wasn't until the cool night air hit Mickey's face that he began trembling. The faint taste of bile threatened the back of Mickey's throat. Mickey stood beside his car swallowing down large gulps of air, calming his nerves. Ian....

Mickey hadn't even allowed himself to think of that name for seven years. Seven long years. No calls. No texts. Nothing. Oh no. Mickey could feel unwelcome memories seeping from the depths of his mind.

_I love you._

_What does that even mean?_

Mickey choked back a sob as the words started to uncontrollably flood his mind. Grief started slowly bubbling to the surface. Grief that Mickey thought he buried a long time ago.

_It means we take care of each other, in sickness and health._

_You gonna marry me now?_

Yes....yes I would have married you. The unwanted thought disgusted Mickey. It was true though. At one time Ian had been it for Mickey. His first, his only true love, and look where it got him. Mickey rubbed a frustrated hand through his hair. Fuck. He began pacing shakily beside his car.

Memories began flashing in Mickey's mind. Ian barging into his room with his stupid tire iron. The first time they had sex. Ian thrusting inside of him so good and so hard. Gripping his hips and stroking him so possessively. Like he owned Mickey already, like he knew he would always own him. Mickey kicked at the curb furiously as the memory sent an involuntary wave of want coursing through him.

_Fuck you. No thanks I already did that._

Mickey wiped angrily at the wetness on his cheek as tears began to fall, unwelcome and unbidden. His strict, safe world he built for himself post Ian Gallagher was slowly threatening to fall away.

Dug outs and shotguns. Bloody kisses. Fighting with Ian. Fighting for Ian. Broken bones and black eyes. Video games and shared cigarettes. Memories flashing rapidly. Mickey was unable to do anything but watch the Pandora box of heartache unfold in his mind.

_I was just wondering if we're a couple or not?_

_This is it. This is you breaking up with me._

_Ian what you and I have makes me free._

Over and over. Memories rapidly flooding Mickey's mind. He could no longer fight it. The abyss that is Ian Gallagher was wide open and pulling him in. Mickey slipped quietly into his own personal hell as he hunched over and wretched violently, surrendering to his grief.

Fuck love.

******************************************************

Ian was still staring at the door moments after Mickey left. One look was all he had given Ian. One very unreadable look. It was almost like he was just a stranger to Mickey, from the look on the other man's face. Like they didn't know each other. Had never loved each other. Had never even been friends. No, not even like Ian was a stranger. Strangers even got second glances sometimes. Ian might as well have been a coffee machine on the counter the way Mickey practically stared straight through him like he was nothing.

Why didn't Mickey speak to him? Why was Mickey even here tonight? Did he hear that Ian was back in town? The thought made hope swell prematurely in Ian's chest until painful words seeped to the surface once again.

_This is you breaking up with me._

Oh yeah. He did do that.

Mandy's voice interrupted Ian's thoughts. "So that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." 

Ian finished stacking the cups he had been holding forever. "Yeah," Ian stammered. "Uh Mands?"

Mandy tossed her dishrag in her cleaning bucket. "Yeah?" She could already guess what Ian was about to ask from the hesitant look on his face.

"Does Mickey work here too? Is it going to be a problem?" Ian asked.

Mandy sighed. She really didn't want Ian to end up leaving or to cause any problems for her brother. Mickey seemed to not even care when he saw Ian. That was a good sign. Wasn't it?

"He, uh, owns the place Ian," Mandy admitted sheepishly.

Ian's eyes bulged at his friend. "Owns the place?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Mandy winced slightly. "I just got you back Ian. I didn't want you to leave. It's going to be okay. Mickey seemed cool about it."

"He didn't even speak to me Mandy," Ian replied quietly.

Mandy walked over and squeezed Ian's shoulder. "He was probably in a rush," Mandy offered. It was bullshit, they both knew it. Mickey had dished out a big ole serving of the cold shoulder. Better than a fist to Ian's pretty face Mandy supposed.

"Yeah," Ian sighed half heartedly.

Mandy patted Ian soothingly on his back. "Come on. Let's get finished so we can get out of here."

******************************************************

Mickey had never been so glad to be home. This was his domain. The one place nobody could hurt him, not even Ian. Nothing about this place was associated with Ian. It was Mickey's own safe haven.

He quickly shed his clothes and stepped into his walk in shower. He sighed contentedly as the hot water washed all his tears and grief down the drain. Mickey soaped his body and forced himself to not think of him. Not to shed any more tears over him. 

It was just a moment, Mickey promised himself. It was to be expected after not seeing someone in so long. Even so, the fact the he, Mickey Milkovich, cried over the bastard just started to piss him off. Soulless ginger, Mickey thought bitterly. Smug ass bastard didn't even say hello. 

Mickey's anger died down minutes later, as he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind. "Mmmm," Mickey hummed as Cole kissed behind his ear.

"Missed you baby," Cole whispered.

"Missed you too," Mickey admitted, ignoring the pet name. Cole wasn't his boyfriend, but he sure was glad he was here right now. He needed him after the day he had. 

Mickey turned around and met Cole's lips hungrily, as the water washed over them. Cole moaned into the kiss as Mickey's hands gripped and kneaded his ass.

"Guess what?" Cole asked, trailing his lips down to Mickey's neck.

"What?" Mickey smiled.

"We own those apartments now," Cole replied.

"Yeah?" Mickey asked surprised. He thought the guy would end up realizing how much Cole low balled him. Apparently not. "That's my little money maker," Mickey praised, fingers trailing in between Cole's cheeks.

Mickey slid a wet finger inside of Cole, enjoying the way he clenched tightly from pleasure. "So tight for me," Mickey murmured. 

Cole moaned but gently pushed his boyfriend's hand away. "I told you how I wanted to celebrate," Cole murmured, reaching down to stroke Mickey's hardening cock.

Mickey moaned lowly as Cole ran his thumb over the head. "Yeah you did," Mickey replied shakily as Cole sank to his knees and started to lick up his shaft.

"So pretty," Mickey whispered as Cole sank his lips down his shaft, swallowing him whole. Mickey closed his eyes and leaned back against his shower wall, letting the warmth of the water and Cole's mouth take him away. Every move of Cole's lips up and down his cock shoved any and all thoughts of Ian far, far away. He was over Ian Gallagher.

*******************************************************

Ian slipped quietly inside his house after Mandy dropped him off. All the lights were off, but he knew people were still up from the soft voices coming from bedrooms. Ian hoped he could just take a shower without anyone coming out. He had a lot on his mind and just wanted to sleep.

Ian gathered his body wash and clothes and went to the bathroom. Ian stripped and stepped under the warm shower, mind racing.

Mickey. So much had changed. Business owner. Ian was still trying to wrap his head around that one. How had that happened? 

Ian's mind wandered back to how blankly Mickey looked at him. Is that how things were always going to be? Silence and impassive stares? Ian sighed as he leaned back to wash the shampoo out of his hair.

_This is you breaking up with me._

No! No! I don't want to break up with you. Ian wanted to scream at the time, but his mind didn't allow him to. In the end his mind and inner demons won, making him push the only man he ever loved away.

I'm sorry....

Ian could feel hot tears spring into his eyes. Ian took deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. If he gave into those depressing thoughts, there's no telling how long it would take to resurface. He redirected his mind to more appealing memories of Mickey.

Mickey's face at night when Ian would lay awake for hours just studying his features. The way Mickey always smelled so good, even if he had been sweating all day. Mickey's voice first thing in the morning. The way Mickey sounded when Ian rimmed him.

Ian slid his soapy hands over his abs and wrapped them guiltily around his hardening length. Images of Mickey spread out underneath him, panting, begging, flooded Ian's mind vividly. Ian began stroking himself as desire washed uncontrollably over him. Ian moaned lowly as he began pumping himself faster. 

Ian closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the warmth of the shower and his hand. Every stroke up and down made more memories and feelings rise to the surface. There wasn't a doubt in Ian's mind. He was not over Mickey Milkovich.


	4. Everything Is Different, Nothing Has Changed

Seroquel 100mg twice daily. Zoloft 25mg daily. Alprazolam 0.25mg twice daily as needed. Zofran 4mg every eight hours as needed. Multivitamin once daily. 

Antipsychotic, antidepressant, antianxiety, antiemetic. Every day. Every fucking day. 6 a.m. 6 p.m. like clockwork. Take with food to avoid upset stomach. Use care when operating a vehicle or heavy machinery. Side effects may include nausea, vomitting, changes in mood or sleep, erectile dysfunction. Consult your physician if you miss your dose.

Ian could probably list every side effect and label warning if he really wanted to. For a long time that is what Ian summed his life up to. Medication and side effects. Granted, he no longer required a high dose like he did when he was first diagnosed. It was an ever changing journey to say the least, but 'stable' was a word Ian could finally use to describe his disorder.

Ian groaned as he stumbled out of bed to the bathroom, body automatically forcing him awake from the routine he became accustomed to over the years. Ian swallowed down his morning dose and brushed the bitter taste out of his mouth before quietly making his way downstairs.

The fresh aroma of coffee hit his nostrils when Ian entered the kitchen. He was surprised to see anybody else awake. 

"Fiona," Ian half whispered. 

Fiona looked up, surprised at the sound of Ian's voice. "Ian," she said in a shocked tone. She quickly made her way over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. Ian hugged her back just as tightly.

"Oh my God. When did you get back?" Fiona asked with tears in her eyes when they pulled apart.

Ian followed her and sat down at the table. "I got back yesterday," he said.

"You asshole!" Fiona teased. "You mean you have been here a whole day and I'm just now getting to see you?" She got up to pour them both a cup of coffee and sat back down beside her brother.

"I know I'm sorry Fi. I actually started working as soon as I got back," Ian explained.

"Oh that's great. Where?" Fiona asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Lava Java," Ian said. He could see the concern flash across his sister's face.

Fiona set her cup down on the table. "Oh that's great," she repeated in a high pitched voice. "Uh you hungry?" she asked, already making her way to the fridge.

Ian could see that his sister was trying to avoid bringing up Mickey. Ian sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "I ran into him last night," Ian confessed quietly. He could see Fiona slightly flinch before turning around.

She had a sympathetic look on her face when she turned back around. She smiled softly as she popped two waffles in the toaster. "How did it go?"

Ian twiddled with his coffee cup before answering. The blank expression on Mickey's face flashed in his mind. Ian didn't really know what he expected when he saw Mickey again. It's not like he assumed everything was going to be like it used to. Ian didn't expect the cold shoulder though.

"He didn't say one word to me," Ian replied lowly. "I didn't even know he owned Lava Java." He darted his eyes to the table, he could see the sympathy deepening on Fiona's face. He really didn't have it in him to deal with people feeling sorry for him. 

Fiona looked at her brother and her heart squeezed at the expression on his face. For a long time she had never fully understood the complexity of his relationship with Mickey. All those years and she never even knew what had went on between those two. Breaking up with someone and then coming back home only to unknowingly start working for them had to be pretty awkward. Fiona was surprised when talk of the Milkovich boy buying up the Southside spread the town. She never would have pictured him to be very smart when it came to real estate. She began to wonder if Ian knew just how much property Mickey owned now and who he owned it with. She quickly dismissed the thought. It wasn't her place or any of her business.

"I'm sorry Ian," Fiona began, but Ian quickly dismissed her sympathy.

"No don't be," Ian interjected. "Anyway, how have you been?"

"I'm doing alright." Fiona placed the waffles on a plate and set them in front of Ian. "Eat kiddo," she commanded in her motherly voice. She sat back down beside him and began reading her newspaper.

Ian smiled and poured his syrup onto his waffles and started eating. "So no boyfriends? Husbands?" Ian teased.

Fiona smiled around her cup of coffee. "Nope. Divorced." She held up her vacant ring finger. "I'm focusing on myself for once," she added softly.

Ian looked up at the wistful expression his sister had on her face. He knew how his sister sometimes clung onto relationships, even if they were unhealthy. He could relate. It was something all of the Gallagher's did one time or another, simply from the fear of being alone perhaps. It was somewhat of a ritual in their family.

"I'm proud of you Fiona," Ian said earnestly. Fiona looked up and smiled shyly. The two sat quietly through breakfast, Ian eating his waffles, and Fiona sipping her coffee. Ian let the familiarity and comfort of being home finally settle in.

******************************************************

After breakfast Ian slipped upstairs and put on jogging pants and his running shoes. It was his morning routine. One thousand crunches and a five mile jog. Every morning. Some of his meds he took in the past made him gain weight and Ian developed a strict exercise routine. It wasn't just to keep in shape, it helped to clear his mind and it reminded him of days when he was healthy and just exercised for the fun of it.

Ian made his way onto the familiar sidewalk in front of his house. It was still early morning, the air was nice and cool and the sun was still hidden behind gray clouds. It was the kind of gray day Ian secretly enjoyed sometimes. Some people probably found days like this to be depressing, but Ian quietly took in the beauty of the rolling clouds and steady winds blowing in the trees. Ian took in a deep breath as he stretched, the smell of rain distant in the air. It was a perfect time to jog and clear his mind. Ian put his earbuds in and began his run. His eyes darted around his old neighborhood, taking in the newly renovated homes the further down he jogged. 

It's going to look like the Northside before long, Ian thought to himself. He jogged further into downtown noticing more renovations that he hadn't payed attention to the day before. There were new gyms, new stores, remodeled apartment complexes and houses all over the place. 

Who the hell fixed all this up? Canaryville was starting to look like quite the hipster scene. Ian found his thoughts wandering back to Mickey. How the hell did Mickey end up owning not one but two coffee shops? Mandy hadn't dished much information on her own. It's like everyone was walking on eggshells when it came to talking about Mickey.

The Lava Java Ian worked at used to be an old run down barber shop, and the other one used to be a dry cleaner. Now it was quite the flashy piece of property, with it's fancy stucco design, intricate artwork, balcony with plentiful seating and imported palm trees, and the fastest WiFi in any coffee shop in Chicago. Ian had to admit, when he first walked into Lava Java he was definitely impressed. Ian couldn't understand how Mickey did it.

Ian kept jogging aimlessly until he pretty much started to circle back to his neighborhood. He stopped suddenly when he reached a familiar looking house. The Milkovich House of Horrors people used to call it.

Ian stood catching his breath as he looked at the house he once called home. Back when Mickey used to be his. When Mickey used to love him. Ian quickly pushed those thoughts away as his eyes raked over the house. Maybe Ian made a mistake, this house didn't even look quite the same. This house had been completely remodeled. It was white with a huge built on deck and white picket fence in the meticulously manicured front lawn.

Ian quickly looked around to make sure he was in the right place. He knew he was. He knew this neighborhood so well. What the hell though? Did Mickey still live here? That thought made Ian flush and he quickly began jogging back home. If Mickey was in there, Ian didn't want him to see him outside just staring at his house.

******************************************************

Mickey woke to soft hands trailing down his spine. He smiled and hummed contentedly as Cole began massaging his back.

"Morning," Cole whispered, placing a sappy kiss to Mickey's shoulder.

"Morning. What time is it?" Mickey asked groggily. He normally got up before Cole. This morning he felt like he hadn't even been asleep for five minutes.

"It's almost 7 a.m.," Cole replied softly, massaging lower on Mickey's back. 

"Yeah? What are you doing up so early? I usually have to drag you out of the bed," Mickey teased.

Cole smiled and plastered himself to Mickey's back. He leaned over and peppered kisses to Mickey's face. Mickey swatted at Cole and grumbled like the grumpy old man he was. 

"Okay, okay," Cole laughed. He rolled back over onto his pillow. "I just wanted to cheer you up babe," Cole said around a yawn.

Mickey frowned confused, turning over on his side to look at Cole. "Huh?"

Cole turned on his side as well and ran a hand through Mickey's hair. "You were crying in your sleep last night," Cole said softly. "Everything okay?"

Mickey stiffened and shifted his eyes to avoid Cole's concerned gaze. Shit.

"Uh yeah why wouldn't it be?" Mickey stammered. "Probably a crazy dream or something."

Cole sat quietly for a minute, searching his boyfriend's face. "What is a soulless ginger then?" Cole asked. "You said it in your sleep." He could see his boyfriend's eyes grow bigger at that.

"Fuck if I know," Mickey mumbled. He was staring down at his satin sheets still avoiding Cole's eyes.

Cole continued to search his boyfriend's face. Mickey was hiding something, and Cole could not figure out why or what it was. He didn't have time to wonder for very long because soon Mickey was pinning him to the mattress and crashing their lips together.

Cole arched his body, desperate for contact as Mickey crawled in between his legs, and moaned into the kiss. Mickey smiled against Cole's lips and raked his hand greedily down his body. All doubts that were playing in Cole's mind were quickly pushed aside as he felt his boyfriend slowly tugging his boxers off.

******************************************************

"Jesus that was good," Mickey panted as he collapsed back onto his pillows. He grabbed his cigarettes off his bedside table and lit one. Cole collapsed beside him.

Cole looked over at his boyfriend, thoughts wondering back to last night. Why had Mickey been crying in his sleep? What was he talking about soulless gingers?

Cole always had a curiosity about his boyfriend's previous relationships. He knew Svetlana as well as Mickey's son. Mickey never talked about the men he used to date though.

Cole knew he wasn't the only man his boyfriend had slept with. Mickey refused to talk about it. Granted, Mickey was honest with Cole about things you needed to be honest about in a sexual relationship. As far as telling Cole about his exes, he refused.

Cole began to suspiciously wonder if Mickey was referring to an ex. He always suspected Mickey might have a thing for redheads. Mickey would always do a double take whenever they went out and passed a redhead guy. He never let his gaze linger for very long though. That always made Cole feel better knowing his boyfriend only had eyes for him. Mickey never looked at those men with interest. It's almost like Mickey would be looking to see if it was someone he knew.

Mickey distracted Cole from his thoughts when he passed the cigarette over to him. Cole took a grateful drag. "What do you have planned today?" Cole asked.

"Rent deposits mostly, maybe some inventory. Mandy mentioned the books were off last month," Mickey replied as he slipped out of the bed. "You?"

Cole scrunched his nose up. "I don't feel like doing shit. It looks like it's going to rain. I have to go see our lawyer though to get a new lease typed up for those apartments. That's about it."

Mickey nodded as he got dressed. 

"Want me to meet you here later?" Cole asked. "I can cook that Spanish dish I know you love."

Mickey smiled with his back turned. Cole was a clingy little fucker sometimes. It did make Mickey relieved that Cole still asked instead of just coming over, even though they both had keys to each other's homes. Still it made Mickey feel secure and it showed him that Cole knew his position and that they weren't together. 

"Yeah of course," Mickey replied. Sex and good cooking? Count Mickey in. He kneeled on the bed and kissed Cole softly on the lips. "I'm gonna brush my teeth and take off. Lock up when you leave?"

"Of course," Cole replied. He ducked the cigarette out and stretched in the bed a little longer. He waited until he heard Mickey's car pulled out of the driveway before he darted out of the bed and threw on his clothes hastily.

Cole's pulse raced frantically as he began searching Mickey's room top to bottom. This was something he never once needed to do before. He always trusted his boyfriend. Something in those eyes this morning. Mickey was hiding something. This, Cole was sure of.

Cole didn't even know what it was he was looking for as he dug through drawer after drawer in Mickey's dresser. Nothing but ties, Calvin Klein boxers, and tons of socks. His boyfriend practically had a fetish for socks. Cole always teased him about it. He smiled softly at the memories.

Cole shook the thought and carefully put everything back before lifting the mattress to check underneath it. It was heavy as fuck. Mickey liked sleeping like a king. Cole quickly let the mattress drop back down. If he had trouble lifting it, Mickey definitely wouldn't have been able to.

Cole moved on to search Mickey's walk in closet in his large bathroom. Cole really hoped he would find something, anything in there. He sure didn't have time to search all of Mickey's three story house. 

******************************************************

Mickey drove quickly over to Lava Java when he left his house. His mind was racing. Dammit. He couldn't even escape Ian in his dreams apparently. Now he had Cole asking him questions. It's not that Mickey really cared if Cole knew about Ian, but why rock the boat? Cole was a sweet piece of ass, and a damn good business partner. The last thing Mickey needed was for Cole to get all pissy with him. Mickey decided he just wouldn't mention Ian to Cole.

Mickey pulled into his personal parking space and jumped out of the car. He knew his sister was inside and he had a bone to pick with her before the store opened.

Mickey spotted Mandy in her office getting her schedule ready for the day. She looked up when she heard him trudging towards her, glaring daggers.

"Uh hey Mick," she greeted nervously. Shit. It was too damn early for this drama. 

Mickey plopped down silently in a chair and continued to glare at his sister. The traitor.

Mandy worried her lip and fiddled with her papers. "Want some coffee?" She offered sheepishly.

Hell yes, but Mickey was too pissed to accept. "The fuck Mands," Mickey glowered.

Mandy didn't even need to hear anymore. She knew her brother was pissed about Ian. "I'm sorry," Mandy squeaked. She automatically folded her arms over her chest. Granted they were adults now, she still didn't ever take a chance with Mickey and his titty twisters.

Mickey rolled his eyes at his sister. "A warning would have been nice."

"I know and I really am sorry Mickey. It's just that we hadn't seen each other in so long. We were catching up and it just seemed like old times. I forgot to text you."

Mickey felt something stir deep inside of him. Ian had apparently just fallen right back in with Mandy. Mickey could tell from the way they were laughing and cutting up last night. It was just like when they were teenagers. Mandy always had an easy relationship with Ian after they had became friends. Asshole didn't even say hello to Mickey last night. Like Mickey was the one that broke HIS heart. Yet Ian was mighty comfortable being around Mandy.

Wait a minute. Was that...... jealousy? Mickey dismissed the thought as quickly as it came into his head.

"Well you could have at least asked before you went and hired him!" Mickey retorted. He knew he was projecting his anger and frustration at his sister. He couldn't help it though.

"You were the one who said for me to hire someone. 'I'm leaving it in your very capable hands.' Your words, not mine shit head," Mandy snapped back.

This was not going the way Mickey planned. "Fine whatever. Look I just don't want to see the soulless bastard okay?"

Mandy nodded. Mickey stood to leave, leaning over to kiss his sister on the cheek. He grabbed a handful of titty and twisted while her guard was down.

"Ow fucker!" Mandy complained, trying to swing at her brother. He was already running down the hall laughing.

"I'll be back tonight. I'll do inventory for you," Mickey yelled before darting out of the store. Mandy sat rubbing her abused breast and still glaring at the door. She sighed and got her things ready to start her work day.

Mandy forgot to mention a very important detail to her brother. Ian took the evening position and would be closing by himself that night. Did she forget on purpose? The world may never know.....

******************************************************

Cole was just about to give up on his search when he stumbled upon a lock box tucked safely away in Mickey's closet. Cole almost overlooked it, the box was so well hidden. Cole brought it into the bedroom and looked over the lock. There wasn't a lock he couldn't pick.

Cole grabbed a screw driver from Mickey's reading glasses repair kit and quickly popped the lock. He peered curiously at the contents inside. It was a bottle of lube, a bottle of toy cleaner, and a large pink dildo.

Cole held up the dildo in wonderment. Why did his boyfriend have this locked up? He knew his boyfriend was hands down a top. They were both kinky and Mickey did like to use toys on Cole sometimes. He had never seen this one though. Maybe Mickey was saving it for a special occasion. It did look rather big. Nine inches if Cole had to guess.

Cole picked up the last item in the box. It was a Guns and Ammo magazine. Now this just didn't make sense. Cole was about to toss everything back into the box when a picture slipped from the magazine onto the floor. The picture was of a young man flipping off the camera. He had red hair from what Cole could see underneath the beanie on his head.

Cole picked up the worn picture and felt his heart practically stop. The pieces of this box of a puzzle was slowly coming together. Soulless ginger.... 

Cole felt hurt and rage rising to the surface. He slowly put everything back into the box the way he found it and re-locked it. Cole could feel himself shaking as he went to put the box back in Mickey's closet. He didn't know who this guy in the picture was or why his boyfriend had it. Cole was damn sure going to find out.

Mickey. Is. His.


	5. These Boots Were Made For Stalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Trigger Warning: Stalking**** Please proceed with caution. Please note that Cole's views on this matter do not reflect the views of the author.

Stay three to four car spaces behind. Switch lanes regularly. Pass your subject every so often to avoid suspicion. Abide by the rules of the road. Be invisible. Don't get caught. These are the rules Cole always followed. Cole's skin tingled with adrenaline, from the thrill of the chase. Mickey wasn't getting away though, nor was he even aware that he was being chased.

Mickey was easy to catch up to after Cole left their lawyers office. It was so nice of Mickey to let Cole know where he would be that day. His boyfriend was considerate like that. Cole crept inconspicuously down the busy Chicago freeway in his black Lincoln Navigator. His windows were limo tint and there were several other Navigators like his in their neighborhood. Mickey's red Audi stood out and was easy to keep up with.

So far nothing seemed out of sorts. Mickey made his rent collections like he said he was going to. Besides Lava Java, Mickey and Cole owned a total of four apartment complexes along with several houses, two gyms, a furniture store, and several pieces of vacant land to name a few. Cole was the negotiator, Mickey was the muscle. Cole found the properties and demanded below market prices. Cole also decided which properties to keep for investment and which ones to flip for profit. Mickey was in charge of renovations and rent collections. Their tenants were still intimidated by Mickey and his old reputation. They were a well known duo in Chicago these days.

Cole parked his Navigator down the street from their Northside apartments. He watched intently as Mickey got out of his car and made his way inside. This is where Svetlana and Mickey's kid lived. Cole decided now would be a good time to test Mickey's honesty.

******************************************************

Mickey's shoes clicked on the marble lobby floor as he made his way to the elevators to Svetlana's apartment. 

"Hello Mr. Milkovich," Amanda, the petite blonde receptionist greeted. She always blushed when Mickey stopped by, obviously smitten. Poor kid didn't have a clue.

Mickey surpressed an eye roll and nodded before he disappeared inside of the elevator. He pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrating.

[Cupcake 2:53p.m.] Hey I'm at the store. Do you want Queso or Mexican blend cheese?

[Mickey 2:56p.m.] Queso

[Cupcake 2:56p.m.] Wyd?

[Mickey 3p.m.] At Svetlana's. What's up?

[Cupcake 3p.m.] Got our new lease from the lawyer. Just wanted to let you know. See you tonight.

That was odd. Mickey shook the thought and put his phone back in his pocket when he reached Svetlana's floor. He walked down the long hallway to her door and knocked.

"Daddy!" Yevgeny greeted excitedly when the door opened. Mickey smiled as he stepped inside of the spacious apartment.

"Christ you're getting tall," Mickey said as he pulled his son into a tight bear hug.

"Wish I could say the same for you," Svetlana piped in from the living room. Mickey rolled his eyes and followed a giggling Yevgeny into the living room. They both took a seat on the white leather sectional where Svetlana was lounging.

Mickey kicked his shoes off and reclined back. "Thanks for all your help at Lava Java yesterday," He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Thanks for the overtime," Nika replied just as sarcastically as she came breezing in from the kitchen. She handed Mickey a beer and opened her own, smirking as she took a swig. She plopped down in Svetlana's lap on the other end of the couch. Svetlana wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and grinned at Mickey.

Mickey rolled his eyes and sipped his own beer. Yevgeny was curled up beside Mickey and had his eyes glued to the flat screen. Mickey could not figure out what the hell they were watching. Some animated cartoon movie.

"Before I forget," Mickey said as he dug in his back pocket. "Here." He tossed an envelope over to Svetlana and put his arm back around Yevgeny. She peeked at the thick stack of cash inside and looked up at Mickey.

"For food and shit," Mickey mumbled before she could say anything. Svetlana smiled at him. Mickey was always doing that. He never would come out and admit he wanted to make sure they were taken care of. Over the years she and Mickey finally developed their own kind of relationship of sorts that worked for them. 

"You staying for dinner?" Svetlana asked, mostly just to change the subject. She knew how Mickey got squimish when he felt put on the spot.

"Nah. Cole's cooking tonight. I am gonna stay and drink up your beer and watch this weird ass movie," Mickey replied.

Svetlana rolled her eyes. She knew it was Mickey code for: I want to spend time with my son. The four of them settled back on the couch and watched Yevgeny's movie choice. It was a weird movie.

******************************************************

Cole sat satisfied in his SUV after he read his text. At least his boyfriend didn't lie about where he was at. That counted for something didn't it?

Cole reclined his seat back and got comfortable. He knew Mickey would be inside for a while. He always visited his son Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Today was Thursday. Cole quickly learned Mickey's routine a long time ago. That's what a caring partner does. They follow their partner to make sure they are safe. Learn their routine, where they go, who they hang out with, their normal odometer reading. That's what you do when you care, right? 

Cole still had worry stirring in the pit of his stomach. Who was that red head in the picture? Why did Mickey have it locked up? He obviously didn't want Cole to see it. Cole knew he was going to find out who the guy was sooner rather than later. All he had to do was wait, and waiting was something he was good at.

*******************************************************

Ian took the L downtown to work that evening. After his morning run he had showered and spent the rest of the morning hanging out with his nephew. Ian still couldn't believe Debbie was a mother. Derek seemed like a pretty nice guy too. 

Ian made his way inside of Lava Java. He had the evening shift. Mandy had trained him well the night before. There wasn't much to it. Ian caught on pretty quickly so she decided to let him close by himself. 

Lava Java was fairly vacant for the time being. Ian clocked in and headed back to Mandy's office. 

"Hey," Ian greeted and sat down at her desk.

"Hey," Mandy smiled back. God he missed that smile. If only he could get the other Milkovich to smile at him again.

"Where do you want me?" Ian asked.

"I'm going to let you run the drive thru. You get better tips there surprisingly. Candace will run the inside until 9pm. I'll be here until 7p.m." Mandy said. She looked down but failed to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks.

Ian smiled and ducked his head down to look into Mandy's eyes. "What is it?"

Mandy looked up and bit her lip. "Okay promise you won't laugh?" She asked.

"I would never laugh at you," Ian replied earnestly.

Mandy smiled. Ian was just too fucking sweet sometimes. "I have a date tonight," she replied quickly.

Ian smiled back at his bashful friend. "That's great Mands. Why would I laugh?" 

Mandy twiddled with her paper weight on her desk. "It's with Tony," she mumbled.

Ian's mouth hung open slightly. He wasn't expecting that. Tony was a few years older than them and had followed Fiona around like a puppy years ago. Fiona of course couldn't handle a guy that actually treated her right. Tony was just so damn nice. Ian pondered for a second. Mandy always picked the worst men, including Lip. Tony might actually be good for her.

"You know what Mands? I think that's awesome," Ian confirmed. "You deserve someone like Tony. You two would probably make a good couple."

Mandy blushed then looked morosely at her desk. "Yeah right," she replied quietly.

Ian looked at his best friend and his heart truly broke for her. Mandy was a troubled soul that always had the weight of the world on her shoulders with everything she had endured in her life. He wished he could absorb just a portion of her pain and suffering to give her a break.

"Hey," Ian said softly. "You are an amazing woman Mandy. You don't even realize do you?"

Mandy looked up and gave a small smile. "You think so?" She looked up at Ian uncomfortably. 

"Yes," Ian replied firmly. He could tell the moment was getting too deep. She was a Milkovich after all.

"If I wasn't gay I'd totally go for you," Ian admitted.

Mandy laughed and tossed her blonde hair. "This do it for you Ian?" She asked in a ridiculous deep voice and fluttered her lashes.

Ian laughed. "Yep. I'd fuck the shit out of you."

Mandy's giggle turned into a cackle as her mind ran into the gutter. "Eww," she squealed.

Ian finally caught on. "Oh noooo! I wouldn't literally fuck the shit out of you. Gross!"

Mandy wiped the tears in her eyes from laughing. "Glad you cleared that up. Okay come on. Let's get this night over with."

*******************************************************

"I'll see you guys Saturday yeah?" Mickey said as he made his way to Svetlana's front door later that night. "Love you kiddo," Mickey said as he hugged his son goodbye and kissed him on his cheek.

"Love you too," Yevgeny replied sleepily. It was 9:30pm and Mickey needed to head over to Lava Java to do inventory.

Svetlana and Nika tapped their cheeks expectantly as they followed him to the door. Mickey rolled his eyes and kissed them both quickly on the cheek. "Bye," he mumbled embarrassed as he hurried out the door. He could hear them giggling as the door closed behind him.

*******************************************************

Mickey made it to Lava Java by 10p.m. Their lobby was closed after 9p.m. so he used his key to get in. The fresh smell of coffee filled his nostrils as he made his way inside.

"Hope you got a cup with my name on it," Mickey trailed off as he was met with red hair and devastating green eyes. That definitely wasn't Mandy.

Shit.

How the fuck did Mandy not tell him this asshole would be here tonight? Mickey's heart raced in his chest and every nerve stood on end as Ian looked at him with those fucking heartbreaking eyes of his.

"What kind do you want?" Ian asked timidly.

Ian's voice snapped Mickey back to reality. The voice that he hadn't heard in seven long years.

"Oh he speaks," Mickey replied bitterly as he made his way to the back of the store. He didn't give Ian a second glance as he disappeared to the stock area.

"Here to do inventory." Was all Ian heard before Mickey disappeared from sight. 

What kind do you want? How lame can I get, Ian thought to himself. Should have said something, anything. Should have fallen to my knees and kissed his feet like he was the Pope. Anything besides that lame reply. Ian sighed and took his place at the drive thru. He hoped like hell he would get an influx of late night coffee cravers.

*******************************************************

'What kind do you want?' Mickey scoffed to himself. Seven years and that's all the bastard could say to him. The kind that scalds that pretty face of yours right out of my memories, Mickey thought bitterly. 

Mickey couldn't even recall how long he had been in the back of the store fuming quietly to himself. Mandy would probably kill him. He hadn't gotten anything done. Fuck it, Mickey decided. He checked his phone. It was 11p.m. closing time.

Mickey put his papers in Mandy's office and almost ran head first into Ian. They were standing so close he could feel Ian's breath on his face and see every intricate detail of his eyes. Eyes that were searching his, begging, pleading almost. Eyes that were apologizing. Eyes that were capable of completely destroying Mickey. Ian licked his lips and stared at Mickey's mouth. Mickey watched him and licked his own lips reflexively. Ian was standing so close Mickey could smell the scent of Spearmint gum and Irish Springs soap. Mickey closed his eyes for a millisecond and revelled in the familiar scent, allowing himself to be destroyed. 

"I'm so sorry," Ian spoke quietly. Mickey was sure Ian was referring to almost running into him. The way Ian said it though held so much more meaning to those three words. The energy radiating between the proximity of their bodies was indescribable. It was like trying to force the same end of two magnets together. If you would just flip it around they would fit together perfectly. If you could just go back seven years and unbreak hearts, then everything would fit back together. The two backed about a foot away from each other when realization hit them both.

"Yeah no problem," Mickey muttered, snapping out of his trance. 

Ian side stepped around Mickey to grab his bag and house keys from Mandy's office. Mickey made his way to the front of the store, the loud clap of thunder and bright flash of lightning, made him jump slightly.

Ian groaned as he watched the sky open up. He had taken the L to work and it looked like he was going to get soaked.

Mickey looked over at Ian and felt his heart slightly clench at his puppy dog expression. Mickey wanted to kick his own ass right now for even feeling the slightest sympathy for the bastard. The miniature Mickey devil on his left shoulder was screaming: Fuck him! Let him walk in the rain. The miniature Mickey angel on his right shoulder was tsk tsking him and shaking his halo head.

"Fuck," Mickey mumbled to himself. "Come on Gallagher I'll give you a ride home," Mickey said with his back turned to Ian.

Ian was so glad Mickey had his back turned cause he couldn't control the smile that broke out onto his face. Ian composed himself just as fast. "It's cool man. The L isn't that far."

Now that just pissed Mickey off. Of course the bastard would play some weird ass hard to get game.

Hard to get's getting me hard Gallagher......

Somebody just kill Mickey right the fuck now. Mickey could feel his blood start to boil. Ian always found a way to get under his skin.

Mickey pushed the door open and held it open. "Just take the damn ride. Don't be stupid."

Ian hung his head and walked quietly out the exit and waited while Mickey locked up. They both darted to Mickey's red Audi. Ian raked his eyes appreciatively over Mickey's car when he got inside. 

Wow, who would have guessed, Ian thought in wonderment. The two were silent as Mickey made his way onto the highway. The rain immediately stopped. Ian wanted to roll his eyes at the irony of that happening.

Ian snuck sidelong glances at Mickey as he drove down the dark highway. Mickey was staring straight ahead, hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel, jaw set. There were so many things Ian wanted to say, wanted to ask Mickey. To say he missed Mickey these past seven years would be an understatement. He not only missed Mickey as his boyfriend, lover; he missed him as his best friend.

Say something to him, Ian thought to himself. Every word was caught in his throat. He knew his time was running short too because they were turning onto his street. Ian's mind raced frantically. His fear won as they pulled up in front of his house.

Ian turned and looked at Mickey full on. Mickey was still gripping the steering wheel tightly and staring straight out into the darkness. He looked like he couldn't wait for Ian to get out of his car.

Rejection washed over Ian like a tidal wave, crushing his spirits and any hope that he may have had left in him. I should just leave, Ian thought to himself. Leave all of this behind, once and for all.

Ian sat looking at Mickey with intense green eyes, practically willing Mickey to look at him, yell at him, something, anything. Ian sighed defeatedly and grabbed his bag, jumping out of Mickey's car as fast as humanly possible. He could feel the familiar sting threatening his eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks on his sidewalk as Mickey's voice floated to his ears.

"I dare you to stay."

Ian slowly turned around and looked back at the Audi. Mickey had his window rolled down and was still staring straight into the night, gripping the steering wheel.

Seconds, minutes, hours seemed to have passed, Mickey's words still lingering in the air, Ian frozen in place on the sidewalk. Mickey didn't even turn to look at Ian when he spoke again.

"I dare you to stay and deal with this fucking catastrophe you left behind," Mickey said bitterly before speeding off.

Ian watched until Mickey's car disappeared from sight, completely oblivious to the black Lincoln Navigator that trailed shortly behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I don't lose any readers but I feel I should make it clear to everyone that this fic will be dark, it will be angsty, it may even be uncomfortable in some chapters. I will try not to make it too intense. I will post trigger warnings when applicable. Hope everyone enjoyed the update. Feedback welcome.
> 
> Oh and this doesn't mean Mickey is letting Ian off the hook that easy ;)


	6. Hurricane Sammi

Ian trembled with emotion as he walked inside the dark Gallagher house. Everyone must have already went to bed. Ian tiptoed quietly up to his room and gathered his things for a shower. His mind was completely consumed of Mickey. Mickey's face. Mickey's cologne that he could still smell long after getting out of his car. Mickey's words that were still playing in his head. _I dare you to stay._

Ian shuddered out of his clothes once he entered the bathroom. He was still jittery with adrenaline. _Mickey wants me to stay._

Ian didn't know if he even had a reason to be happy just yet. All he knew was that Mickey wanted him to stay. That had to count for something. He could just be setting himself up for failure, and they both might end up destroying each other in the end, but Ian had to find out. He knew there was no way he was leaving now. He was still in love with Mickey and he wanted him back.

*******************************************************

Mickey must have smoked about a pack of cigarettes on his way home. Shit. Shit. Shit! What was I thinking, Mickey freaked to himself as he entered his empty house. 

_I dare you to stay_

Mickey couldn't even stop himself from uttering those words. He could feel Ian's stupid pretty eyes on him the whole car ride. He caught the even prettier pout Ian gave him before jumping out of his car. Even after seven years Mickey knew Ian all too well. He knew that red devil's fight or flight was kicking in, and when it came to Ian, he always flew. Not this time.

Mickey shed his clothes and tossed them in the hamper as he entered his bathroom. He let his shower warm up, mind full of Ian Gallagher. Ian's pretty face. Ian's long legs that barely fit in his coupe. Ian's intoxicating scent that lingered long after he got out of the car. 

"Gonna have to get some Febreze," Mickey mumbled childishly to himself as he stepped inside the steamy shower.

The bastard needs to stay and deal with this, Mickey promised himself. That's the only reason I told him to stay. We need closure. Mickey soaked up the warm spray of the shower. Yeah we just need closure...

*******************************************************

Mickey was greeted with the delicious scent of Mexican food went he went downstairs after his shower. 

"Midnight Mexican," Mickey said as he took a seat at his kitchen island.

"That's the best time to eat it," Cole replied as he set a steaming plate of fajitas and rice in front of Mickey and sat across from him.

"True," Mickey said as he dug into his food. "Mmm you are the best," Mickey moaned around his mouthful.

Cole beamed from the praise. "Thanks baby." He laughed when his boyfriend rolled his eyes. They sat quietly for a bit while they ate. Cole didn't realize how hungry he was. He hadn't even eaten all day.

"Oh, I brought your mail in," Cole said as he slid a stack of envelopes over to Mickey. "You never check your mail babe."

"Yeah cause you will just do it for me," Mickey smirked as he flipped through his mail. It was mostly junk mail, but one envelope stood out. It was from the tax assessor office. Mickey opened it and quickly skimmed over it, mouth hanging open.

Cole rolled his eyes and got up to get them both a beer. "What is it?" he asked when he sat back down.

"It says someone paid the taxes on that acre of land I own on 39th street," Mickey said incredulously as he skimmed over the letter. "That's a good thing right?" Mickey asked nervously.

Cole raised his eyebrows as he swallowed his beer. "Um, baby no that's not a good thing. Somebody is probably trying to acquire your land. They can do that if you haven't paid your taxes. You have paid your taxes haven't you?"

Mickey looked up and bit his lip. "Honestly I forgot I even owned that piece of land," Mickey admitted. "I bought it sight unseen when we made our first profit because it was so cheap." 

Mickey grabbed his beer and took a big swig. "Fuck!" Mickey huffed, slamming his beer back down.

Cole shook his head and gathered up their dirty dishes and started the dishwasher. He couldn't remember all the times he stressed to Mickey to keep up with his taxes. Cole usually paid their taxes on properties they shared together. Mickey was responsible for his personal properties.

"Don't beat yourself up babe. We'll get it taken care of," Cole promised. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Yeah okay. I'll be up there in a minute," Mickey replied. Cole nodded and went upstairs to shower. Mickey put the rest of his mail away and cleaned the kitchen before retreating upstairs for the night. 

Mickey brushed his teeth in the steamy bathroom then grabbed his reading glasses and his laptop and got into bed. He was going to do his research. He wasn't about to let anyone take his hard earned property away.

*******************************************************

Just keep playing it cool. You don't want him to know you know, Cole told himself as he got out of the shower and dried off. Mickey hadn't mentioned anything about the redhead or his day period and it was driving Cole insane.

Cole weighed his options as he brushed his teeth. He knew for certain that was the same redhead in the picture. He apparently worked at their coffee shop now. That was going to be a problem. Mickey even gave him a ride home. Cole was dying to know what Mickey had said to him when he got out of the car. Cole had to get this guy out of the picture. He couldn't lose his boyfriend. 

Cole took steady breaths forcing himself to calm down as he finished getting ready for bed. Yes he was going to get this guy out of the picture one way or the other. He just needed to do a little more research first.

*******************************************************

Mickey looked so sexy frowning at his laptop in his reading glasses. Cole smiled and crawled into bed beside him in his boxers. He grabbed the remote and flicked the television on, skimming through NetFlix.

"What are you reading?" Cole asked, settling on a movie.

"Everything," Mickey replied. "Not letting my land go that easy."

Cole smiled and ran his hand lightly through Mickey's hair. "You ever think about dying your hair blonde?" Cole asked softly.

Mickey looked over at Cole and scrunched his nose. "Fuck no," Mickey scoffed. "I'd probably look crazy as hell with blonde hair."

Cole laughed. "Well I think you would look hot." 

Mickey rolled his eyes and kept scrolling on his laptop.

"What you don't like blondes now?" Cole asked with a phony pout. "I'm not your type?"

Mickey laughed. "You know that's not what I meant," Mickey said softly, reaching up to run his fingers through Cole's hair.

Cole preened from the affection and leaned back on the pillows. They sat quietly for a minute. The only noise was from Mickey's fingers drumming the laptop keys and Cole's movie in the background.

"Well what is your type then?" Cole asked suddenly.

Mickey sighed and put his laptop on the bedside table. He turned and looked at Cole. "I like my men like I like my glasses. Sitting on my face. So get your pretty ass over here."

Cole could feel desire pooling in his stomach as he looked at his boyfriend laying on his back. Thoughts of redheads were still lingering in the back of his mind as he straddled Mickey's chest, reverse cowgirl style. Those thoughts Cole had left in him eventually faded when he felt his boyfriend push his boxers beneath his ass and slowly spread his cheeks apart. Cole's breath hitched and his eyes rolled back, all of his doubts completely vanished as he felt Mickey's tongue laving ferociously at his rim. What redhead? 

*******************************************************

The next morning Mickey was the first to wake up, as usual. He dressed quietly and brushed his teeth. He stopped by his bed and leaned down to kiss Cole softly on the cheek. Cole smiled and mumbled incoherently. Mickey laughed softly.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be back later," Mickey whispered. He left a sleepy Cole in bed. He had business to take care of. Mickey was determined to find out what the deal was with his land.

It didn't take Mickey long to drive over to 39th street. This was actually the first time he had ever been to see the lot. It was something he bought just to hang onto in case he wanted to build something. Mickey internally kicked himself. How could he forget about this property?

Mickey pulled up in front on his lot and double checked to make sure it was the right address. It was. Mickey scrunched his brow as he got out of his car. There was a trailer on his land. Who the hell had the audacity to park their piece of shit trailer on his land?

Mickey double checked and made sure he had his gun on him and walked over to the trailer. Whoever lived in it was a damn slob, judging from all the crap they had piled in the windows.

Mickey was slightly startled as the door swung open. "No fucking way," Mickey said in disbelief.

Sammi smirked as she came outside. "Well good morning to you too Mickey," she said. "What brings you here?"

"What brings me here?" Mickey scoffed. "This is my fucking land!"

"No it's not," Sammi replied with her arms crossed.

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. It was too damn early for this fuckery. "First of all yes it is. Second, why aren't you in jail?"

"Overcrowding," Sammi replied nonchalantly. "I only did a year. Plus I didn't even shoot you Mickey. I shot at you."

"Oh because that just makes it any better," Mickey said disgustedly. Sammi shrugged.

"Whatever. Look I'm gonna need you to get this piece of shit trailer off my property," Mickey demanded.

"No," Sammi replied firmly.

Mickey raised his eyebrows. "Fine I'll just have the police escort your funky ass off my land," Mickey retorted as he walked back to his car.

"They can't make me leave either," Sammi replied in that nasal voice Mickey hated. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Sammi.

"You see Mickey, there's this thing called Squatter's Rights. When you don't pay your property taxes, people like me can swoop right in and pay them for you," Sammi said with a smile. "Then take your land," she added smugly.

Mickey rounded back towards Sammi. "I know all about Squatter's Rights. You would have had to live on this land for twenty years at least. The neighbors can attest to you not living here for that long."

Sammi got right in Mickey's face. "Prove it. The only neighbor around here is old Mr. Henry idiot."

"Yeah and a stack says he'll have my back," Mickey spat.

"Oh yeah? A hummer says he won't," Sammi retorted. "Mr. Henry is a retired Navy Seal. Money isn't something he really needs. A woman's touch, however, is."

Sammi smirked and turned to go back inside. "Give it up cause I'm back bitch!" She shouted before slamming the door.

Motherfucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think you know, but you have no idea.


	7. Taking Out The Trash

Mickey saw red the whole car ride home. Psycho Sammi was back in full effect. Living on his land no less! He bobbed and weaved his Audi in and out of traffic, mind racing with plots on how to get rid of that bitch once and for all. Mickey wasn't about to let this shit slide. Not at all.

Mickey made it home in record time. The smell of Eggs Benedict greeted Mickey's nose as he entered his house. He closed the door and threw his keys on the table angrily. He trudged into his kitchen where a boxer clad Cupcake stood over the stove. Mickey took a millisecond to enjoy the view before venting his frustrations.

"Got a problem," Mickey huffed as he took a seat at the kitchen island. Cole turned around and looked at his boyfriend with concern.

"Why? What's going on?" Cole asked. He sat their breakfast on the island and poured them some juice. He took his place across from his boyfriend. Mickey immediately dug into his food before answering.

"This is so fucking good," Mickey mumbled, momentarily distracted. Cole beamed as he ate his food.

"You know how I said someone paid the taxes on that land right?" Mickey asked. Cole nodded before taking a sip of his juice.

"Well it's a bitch and she is trying to claim Squatter's Rights on it!" Mickey exclaimed angrily. He jabbed his fork into his Eggs Benedict for added emphasis.

"No fucking way," Cole replied. "She would have to have lived on it for twenty years and paid seven years of your taxes."

"I know," Mickey agreed. "That's what I told her. She refused to leave. I even threatened her with the cops."

Cole winced and shook his head at that. "Snitches get stitches," Cole said with a knowing look. Mickey looked up guiltily and nodded in agreeance.

"Southside rules," they said in unison.

They sat quietly for a few minutes finishing their breakfast. Cole was the first to speak.

"So who is this woman anyways? Do you know her?" He asked curiously as he cleared their dishes.

Mickey's heart thumped nervously in his chest. He hadn't ever mentioned Sammi to Cupcake before. Talking about Sammi would have led to talking about Ian and that was just something Mickey hadn't wanted to do.

Cole turned around and looked at his boyfriend expectantly as he wiped down the counters.

"Yeah I know her," Mickey replied nonchalantly. "She's a relative of somebody I used to know."

Mickey could feel Cupcake staring at him. Mickey knew he was waiting for more but Mickey was not about to go there just yet. 

"Oh okay," Cole replied after a moment of silence. "So what are you going to do? I have to go out of town to meet those real estate agents. Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"Shit I forgot it was already time for you to leave again," Mickey said. "What can I do? There really is no way to prove anything," Mickey sighed defeatedly.

Cole came around the counter and squeezed Mickey's shoulder. "You know the best way to get rid of trash?" Cole asked softly.

Mickey looked over his shoulder, into playful blue eyes. "How?" Mickey asked.

"You burn it," Cole said with a wink. He wrapped his arms around Mickey and kissed him swiftly on the cheek. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay be careful," Mickey replied as Cole headed upstairs to get dressed. His mind was racing with ideas on how to get rid of Sammi. Mickey smiled wickedly and pulled out his phone.

"Yo Iggy, you still got that 18 wheeler?" Mickey paused. "You wanna make a few Franklins?"

*******************************************************

"You sure about this Mickey?" Iggy asked. They were parked in Mickey's black Escalade down the street from where Sammi's trailer sat on Mickey's land. Colin and their Uncle Ronnie sat in the 18 wheeler one block over.

"Hell yes I'm sure. The bitch tried to kill me, now she thinks she can steal my land," Mickey seethed.

"What do you want us to do with it?" Iggy asked.

"Destroy it completely. I don't want any traces of it left."

Iggy scratched his head and worried his lip a bit. "What about the neighbors?"

"It's just old Mr. Henry and I watched him leave a little while ago. Bingo or some shit. Look there she is," Mickey whispered like someone was going to hear him. They crouched in the SUV and watched Sammi lock her trailer and head towards the bus stop. 

"Alright call Uncle Ronnie and Colin," Mickey instructed. "Let's do this."

*******************************************************

Later that day....

 

Ian greeted Mandy in her office before his shift started. He sat down at her desk and smiled at his best friend.

"So how did it go?" Ian asked.

Mandy blushed and shifted her eyes down to her desk. "It went okay, I guess"

"You guess?"

Mandy looked up at Ian and smiled. "Okay it was an awesome date. Not that I have many to compare it to."

Ian reached over the desk and gave Mandy's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm happy for you Mands. I really am."

"I'm scared Ian. Tony is just so fucking nice," Mandy admitted.

"I know, but it's nothing to be afraid of. Just relax and enjoy being treated like the queen you are."

Mandy rolled her eyes and smiled, clearly embarrassed. "Okay so can we address the elephant in the room?" 

It was Ian's turn to duck his head and avoid eye contact. He already knew what his friend was going to say.

"What are you going to do about my brother?" Mandy asked softly.

Ian sighed and looked up at Mandy. "I don't know," he replied quietly. 

Mandy gave a sympathetic look. Boys in love. They were some heartbreakers indeed. "I got your uniforms in," Mandy offered, trying to change the subject. She slid the stack of uniforms over. Lava Java had stylish uniforms to fit the hipster scene. Colored button down shirts for different days of the week and black dress slacks. The men wore black ties and the women wore black chokers.

"Okay cool," Ian said. He was relieved for the break in conversation. He wanted to talk to Mickey about their situation before he did with anyone else. 

"I got you a key made too, since you will be closing most nights," Mandy said as she rummaged through her desk. "Must have left it in my car. I'll be right back."

"I'm just going to change in here real quick," Ian said as Mandy walked out of her office.

"That's fine," she said before closing the door.

*******************************************************

Mickey had a shit eating grin the size of Texas on his face the whole ride over to Lava Java. "Don't ever fuck with a Milkovich," Mickey mumbled to himself as he made his way into his store. He planned on finally getting that inventory done and telling Mandy what happened.

"You're not gonna believe this...." Mickey's voice trailed as he burst into Mandy's office, closing the door behind him. The sight in front of him had his dick stirring involuntarily in his jeans. The sight being Ian fucking Gallagher standing there shirtless with his pants unbuttoned.

Mickey's mouth hung slightly open as his eyes raked shamelessly from Ian's toned chest, down to his abs. Dammit that man had abs for days. You could probably wash a Sunday load on those fucking abs. Mickey couldn't stop his eyes from trailing further down to that sinful V cut that lead straight to motherfucking paradise. Seventeen year old Ian didn't have shit on this tall glass of water, and Mickey suddenly felt thirsty.

Mickey forced himself to stop leering and looked up at Ian's face. Big mistake. Even after seven years the bastard had that look in his eyes. That look that said: Come jump on this dick. 

"I-I thought Mandy was in here," Mickey sputtered as he turned to leave, cheeks threatening to flame up.

"Mickey wait," Ian said in a pleading tone. Mickey stopped dead in his tracks with his back turned to Ian. Mickey could hear the ruffle of frabic as Ian put his clothes on. Mickey wanted to kick himself for the twinge of disappointment he felt knowing Ian was fully clothed- or maybe kick Ian for covering up all of that deliciousness. Fuck.

"You can um, turn around Mick," Ian said quietly.

Mickey felt his heart clench slightly from the nickname. It reminded him of better days when Ian used to love him. When he loved Ian. When Ian used to be his. Before Ian broke his heart. Mickey swallowed thickly and turned around slowly. He kept his eyes downcast, avoiding Ian's breathtakingly beautiful face, eyes that matched, and pouty lips. It was the devil's trifecta is what it was, and the odds were most certainly not in Mickey's favor right now.

"What," Mickey practically whimpered. His heart hammered in his chest as he felt Ian's eyes on him.

"Are we just going to keep avoiding each other for the rest of our lives?" Ian asked softly. Ian sat perched on the edge of Mandy's desk and waited for a response.

"That works for me," Mickey replied sarcastically. He folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. He finally looked up and gave Ian an icy blue stare. Mickey immediately felt a twinge of regret from the sad puppy dog pout Ian gave him in return.

"Why did you dare me to stay then?" Ian asked in an accusatory tone. His eyes were searching Mickey's face, begging, pleading.

Mickey stared back into his ex-boyfriend's eyes and felt old familiar feelings beginning to stir in the depths of his soul. Mickey knew exactly what was happening. 

"Because we need closure," Mickey said firmly, and louder than necessary. He wasn't sure if he was even talking to Ian or to silence the beast inside of him that was slowly awakening.

They continued to stare silently into each other's eyes, the tension in the room so thick you could cut it with a knife. Ian surprised Mickey when he stood suddenly. Ian kept his eyes locked with Mickey's and walked right over, crowding the brunette, faces inches apart.

"Well what if I don't want it to close?" Ian demanded.

*******************************************************

Sammi whistled cheerfully as she walked from the bus stop back to her trailer. Or where her trailer used to be. The sight she was met with made her stop dead in her tracks and drop all of her groceries. The sight was an empty lot with a cement foundation being layed. Her trailer was no where to be found.

There was only one explanation for this. Mickey Milkovich. Sammi let out a primal scream, hot tears of rage pouring down her cheeks.

"Motherfuckerrrrrrrrrr!!!!!"

*******************************************************

Mickey's heart hammered furiously in his chest as he stood frozen in place, Ian's question lingering in the air like a storm cloud. They were distracted by a loud nasally voice coming from outside.

Ian backed up about an inch and scrunched his face. "Is that-"

"Sammi," Mickey confirmed.

"You little bitch! I know you're in there!" They could hear Sammi screaming from outside. Mickey swung the door open and almost made an eavesdropping Mandy face plant. He caught his sister in his arms and steadied her. He rolled his eyes as she kicked the coffee cup she had obviously been pressing against the door to listen.

Mickey walked to the front of the store where customers where peeking out the windows at Sammi pacing the front entrance. Ian and Mandy trailed shortly behind.

"I locked the front entrance. You could hear her screaming from down the block," Candace explained nervously. 

"You did good," Mickey assured the teen barista. He unlocked the door and walked outside with a smirk on his face. 

"What brings you here Sammi?" Mickey asked as he lit up a cigarette. Sammi looked over from where she had her face plastered to Lava Java's tinted glass. She stumbled out of the rose bush she was standing in to round on Mickey.

"What did you do to my trailer? You know how many cocks I had to suck to get that trailer?!" Sammi demanded once she got in Mickey's face.

Mickey laughed and blew his smoke in her eyes. "I didn't do shit to your trailer," Mickey said innocently. 

Sammi coughed and waved the smoke from her face. "I know you did something to it you little bitch."

Mickey smiled and ducked his cigarette into the smokers post. "Prove it," Mickey said smugly.

Sammi visibly shook with rage. She patted her body down like she was looking for something. Mickey stepped back a few feet.

"Don't even think about it," Mickey warned, lifting his shirt high enough to reveal his gun perched securely in its holster.

"That's right. Just exercising my right to bear arms and shit," Mickey taunted. Ian and Mandy were still watching, mouths hanging open at the whole altercation.

"I will," Mickey put his fists together, 'Fuck U Up' directly pointed at Sammi. "Bitch."

Sammi let out an ear screeching scream. "This isn't over, not by a long shot!" She turned and directed her frustration towards a stunned Ian next.

"What are you looking at huh Ian Gallagher?! This family still sucks ass! I will never forgive any of you for what happened to my Chuckie. I will avenge him," Sammi seethed. 

She rounded on Mandy next. "And you," Sammi started, eyes raking Mandy up and down. "Fuck you too, you.... beautiful creature..... you."

Mandy's eyebrows shot to her hairline. Sammi composed herself from her sapphic fantasies. "You all suck ass!" She seethed before storming off.

*******************************************************

"Pssst. Chica bonita," Cole called out from his Navigator. Everyone had went back into the shop and a fuming Sammi was walking past his car. He was parked a little way down from the front of his store. He sat in his dark shades and hat. Yes, Cole witnessed the whole showdown in front of Lava Java. He indeed had to leave town, but his gut instinct told him to stick around a little longer. Mickey hadn't been completely dishonest with him when Cole asked about who was squatting on his land. Cole knew this woman had to be significant, he didn't realize he would hit the jackpot. This woman was apparently a close relative to the redhead- Ian Gallagher was apparently what his name was. A close relative who had a chip on her shoulder as well.

Sammi paused and looked up startled at the sound of Cole's voice. "Who me?" She asked.

Cole tipped his hat like a true gentleman and gave an award winning smile. "You're the only pretty girl I see," Cole cooed. Sammi smiled, completely charmed.

Cole reached over and opened the passenger door. "I couldn't help but witness that little altercation you just had you poor thing. Hop in. I'll buy you a coffee."

Sammi smiled and slid into the passenger seat. It's not like she had anywhere else to go. 

*******************************************************

Cole and Sammi sat on the balcony of his other Lava Java location. Luckily it was evening, Nika and Svetlana had already went home. Sammi sat sipping her mocha frappe with residual tears in her eyes.

"There there," Cole consoled. "I guess I should start by introducing myself huh? I'm Cole Doman, I partially own Lava Java, and you are?"

"Sammi Gallagher," she replied."Nice to meet you Cole."

"The pleasure is all mine," Cole promised with a wink. Sammi blushed and fluttered her lashes. 

"So chica bonita, what's with the showdown back there?" Cole asked sipping his cappuccino.

"Well, you see Mickey destroyed my trailer, I know he did. I had it parked on "his land". But I paid those taxes, well Mr. Henry did, but I have every right to be there!" Sammi insisted.

Cole nodded sympathetically. "Now I have nowhere to go," Sammi whined.

"Shhh. It's okay dear," Cole said. "I think I can help you."

Sammi looked up with wet eyes. "How?"

"I like you Sammi. You and I, we're like kindred spirits. I can already tell that. But if we're going to be friends I have to be honest with you," he added quickly when he spotted the flirtatious spark in her eyes.

"Mickey is my boyfriend."

Sammi's face fell. The pretty ones were always gay. "Really? I think you could do better," Sammi scoffed. Cole laughed softly. 

"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends just because you two don't get along," Cole insisted. "You stick with me and I can change your life. I can set you up in one of my apartments and even give you a job."

Sammi sat and continued to listen intently as she sipped her coffee. Cole continued. "I'm actually planning on franchising Lava Java, in fact I'm going to meet with some investors this week. I can bring you in and make you a store manager."

Sammi played with the idea in her head. "What's the catch?" She asked suspiciously.

Cole smiled and reached up to play with her hair. "That's why I like you pretty girl. You're very smart. Everything comes with a price indeed."

"Well I obviously don't have anything to pay you with. I mean, you're gay too. That rules out a hummer," Sammi said.

Cole smiled and continued to play with Sammi's hair. "You can pay me with secrets," Cole whispered.

"Secrets?" Sammi asked.

Cole stopped twirling Sammi's hair and leaned in closely. He looked her square in the eyes. "Tell me everything you know about Ian Gallagher."

*******************************************************

"And they don't even own their house," Sammi continued as they sat in the office of Cole's Northside apartments. 

"Our cousin Patrick really owns that house. They had the nerve to kick me out."

"Interesting," Cole murmured as his apartment manager made copies of Sammi's I.D. and filed her application. She handed a beaming Sammi her apartment keys. The two made their way up to Sammi's apartment.

"Wow," Sammi gushed as she stepped inside her lavish, furnished apartment. "I've never lived anywhere this nice."

Cole smiled as he followed Sammi around the apartment. "You stick with me pretty girl and I will show you all the finer things in life. On one condition."

Sammi turned and looked at Cole expectantly. "Yeah?"

"Our secrets stay between you and me. You scratch my back and I scratch yours. Understand?"

Sammi smiled brightly at her new friend. She hooked her pinky with Cole's. "I promise."

Cole smiled and kissed their interlocked fingers. "Now enjoy your new apartment pretty girl." 

*******************************************************

Cole sat in his Navigator and Googled a number before taking off. He dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Patrick Gallagher? This is Cole Doman. I was wondering if you would be interested in selling your house in Canaryville? I'd be prepared to offer you above market price."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins...


	8. You Are The Antidote That Gets Me By

"What the hell was that all about?" Mandy whispered as she pushed her brother into her office. Ian's shift had started and he was at his post in the drive thru.

Mickey snickered as he sat down in front of Mandy's desk. Mandy plopped down in her own chair shaking her head.

"The bitch tried to squat on my land so I kinda made her trailer disappear," Mickey laughed. Mandy snickered and bumped fists with her brother.

"I already started building a house on that land just for shits and giggles. She won't be parking anything else there."

"Awesome," Mandy laughed and leaned back in her chair. She cleared her throat and looked at her brother questioningly when their laughter died down. Mickey sighed. "What is it Mandy?"

"So you and Ian," Mandy began slyly.

"There is no me and Ian," Mickey huffed.

Mandy rolled her eyes. She could see the pain that Mickey was trying to cover up. She understood how it felt to have your heartbroken.

"You're going to have to talk about it eventually Mick," Mandy said softly.

Mickey leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What's there to talk about?"

Mandy looked at her brother incredulously. "Um everything. Ian obviously still has feelings for you Mickey."

Mickey rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah well he made it pretty clear how he felt seven years ago. You don't understand Mandy."

Mandy sighed, she wasn't about to give up just yet. "Because you won't tell me anything. But seriously Mickey. He said he didn't want it to close."

Mickey sat up and scoffed at his sister. "So you were listening?"

Mandy looked like a deer in the headlights. "Uh I think 'overheard' would be a better term for it."

Mickey snorted softly. "Yeah whatever," he said. "Anyways, I'm happy right now. I got a hot little piece of ass with no strings attached who just happens to be an awesome business partner as well. Why fuck that up?"

Mandy shook her head at her brother. "Because having someone to love is better than that," Mandy replied. "Most people spend their whole lives searching for just a piece of what you and Ian had."

Mickey's jaw clenched and he cracked his knuckles in frustration. "Fuck love," Mickey said bitterly.

Mickey stood before Mandy had a chance to respond. "I'm going to get this inventory done finally, and get our stock order sent out."

Mandy stood and followed her brother out of her office. She knew she wasn't going to get anymore out of him today. "Thanks Mick. I'll bring you a venti back there."

"Extra-"

"Shot of espresso, I know," Mandy finished. Mickey grinned. She really did make the best coffee.

******************************************************

Mickey's mind was completely full of Ian as he sipped his coffee and did his inventory. He kept himself busy in the back of the shop, not wanting to run into Ian again. Ian's question was still running in his head, clouding his thoughts. It was terrifying, the feelings that were threatening to consume Mickey. 

His life was so good, great actually. He had his Cupcake and a steady income coming in. Cupcake was easy. Mickey didn't have to worry about getting his heart broken with him. Sure Mickey cared deeply for Cupcake, if he were being honest, but he most certainly never felt what he had felt for Ian. Mickey never felt that way about any other person to be honest.

But why would Mickey try to even change his life he had now for that ginger devil? He was the one that broke Mickey's heart and made him feel unwanted. Mickey marked his order sheet angrily as unwanted memories flashed in his mind once again. 

Ian fucking Gallagher.

*******************************************************

Finally when it was closing time Mickey emerged from the back of the shop. Mickey had stayed there all evening. He even had Mandy bring his dinner back to him. He totally was not hiding from Ian.

Of course the first person he met when he emerged from his hiding spot, was Ian. He was standing there in his street clothes looking at Mickey almost accusingly.

"Mickey we need to talk," Ian said spreading his arms out against the wall, blocking Mickey's path in the hallway. Mandy spun on her heel, blonde ponytail flapping, and ducked back around the corner before either men noticed her. She grabbed her compact mirror out of her purse and tilted it so she could watch.

"You've been avoiding me all day Mick," Ian said softly. His intense green eyes practically bore holes straight to Mickey's soul. Those eyes were like a trumpet blaring, demanding to wake that beast inside of Mickey. He was standing so fucking close too, Mickey could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

Mickey shifted nervously, heart pounding away in his chest. He may or may not have stolen a deep breath through his nose, just to soak up Ian's scent. How did the bastard smell so good after working all day?

Mickey looked down guiltily, trying not to feel turned on by the way Ian was looking at him and how close they were standing. "Have not," Mickey mumbled.

Ian sighed, Spearmint breath invading Mickey's nostrils. Mickey licked his lips reflexively. He could feel Ian's eyes on his mouth the whole time. He could just rock up on his toes and brush his lips....

"Mmm."

What the fuck? Did Ian just moan? It was a barely audible throaty noise but Mickey was sure he heard it. He looked up and saw Ian staring down at him. The look Ian had on his face was primal desire and pure need. Mickey only thought he had Superman powers over his heart, but Ian was slowly proving to be his kryptonite.

Mickey's heart hammered in his chest and his breath practically hung in his throat. Ian dropped his arms from the wall and moved even closer, eyes locked on Mickey like he was his prey. That weird magnetic vibe in between them. Every fine hair stood straight at attention and Mickey's stomach somersaulted with anticipation as Ian began to lean forward, eyes locked on his lips. Mickey stood frozen in place from Ian's hypnotizing gaze. Mickey knew this was self destruction at its finest, but who was he to say no?

Their lips were centimeters apart when a light bounced off of the wall and a loud clatter broke their trance. 

"Shit," Mandy squeaked from the front of the store. Mickey sucked in a calming breath and darted around Ian quickly while he had the chance. He spotted his sister picking a broken mirror off of the floor.

"What happened here?" Mickey asked suspiciously.

"Uh dropped my makeup, duh," Mandy sputtered as she dumped the broken glass in the trash.

Mickey rolled his eyes. Ian came strolling up and stood behind Mickey. More like hovered behind Mickey, his mere presence was demanding. Mickey felt his spine tingling.

Mandy looked up bashfully as she dumped the last shards of glass. "You want a ride home Ian?" 

Mickey interrupted before Ian could answer. "I can drop him off Mands. It's on my way."

Ian and Mandy both looked at Mickey in surprise. Mickey kept his face unreadable. Mandy smirked. "Okay that's fine with me."

Ian bit his lip behind Mickey's back to keep from smiling. Mickey rolled his eyes and walked past a still smirking Mandy, shouldering her gently on his way past. All it did was make her start cackling. Ian trailed close behind.

*******************************************************

"Thought you drove an Audi," Ian said as they pulled out of Lava Java in Mickey's Escalade.

Mickey cracked his window while he smoked. "I do," Mickey replied simply.

Ian nodded. They sat in silence while Mickey drove down the highway. Ian felt his heart begin to sink. This would probably be a repeat of the last time Mickey drove him home. Mickey's voice caught him by surprise.

"Do you have to be home right away?" Mickey asked quietly. His face was unreadable as he smoked his cigarette and kept his eyes fixed on the road.

"No," Ian replied almost too quickly. He wanted to kick himself. Mickey had the good grace not to laugh at him. He simply nodded and turned off on a familiar exit.

Mickey drove a little further until he reached where they were going. He turned his car off and killed the headlights. Ian looked over at Mickey apprehensively as they sat in front of an old abondoned building.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "I didn't bring you here to kill you Gallagher. I know where you live," Mickey said as he got out of the car. Ian smiled and hopped out of the car and followed Mickey.

******************************************************

"I can't believe all of this is still here. I thought they would have torn this building down by now," Ian said as he looked around him in wonderment. They were standing on the rooftop of the building where he and Mickey had his ROTC obstacle course set up when they were teenagers. 

He went over and ran through the tire course. "Did you know this was still here?" Ian asked when he came to a stop.

Mickey sat perched on a wooden crate smoking. "Yeah I knew it was still here," Mickey replied quietly. "I bought this building a few years ago." 

Ian felt butterflies stirring in his gut. Mickey had ducked his head quickly. Even in the pale moonlight he could see that tender look that flashed across Mickey's face. It was only there for a split second, but it was there.

"It's got potential," Mickey mumbled.

 _I never wanted to lose our memories here._ Mickey couldn't say it, but he most certainly could think it.

Ian nodded, trying his best not to smile like an idiot. He took a seat on a crate next to Mickey's. They sat quietly while Mickey smoked, staring up at the night sky.

Ian laughed quietly. Mickey stubbed his cigarette out and looked over at Ian. He couldn't be sure but it almost looked like he had tears in his eyes. "What is it?" Mickey asked.

Ian stood with his back to Mickey. "We're star gazing," Ian said softly. 

Mickey felt his heart squeeze in his chest. They remained silent for a few moments. Ian wiped his eyes roughly before turning around. Mickey was staring down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Mickey," Ian whispered with a shaky voice. "I'm sorry for everything I ever put you through. I'm sorry I got sick. I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to stay. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did."

Mickey felt like someone stuck a hot branding iron straight down his throat. He waited so long to hear those words and now he didn't know what to say.

"I know you probably hate me, I would hate me too. I just want you to know that I never meant to break your heart. I just thought you could do better than me," Ian continued quietly.

Mickey looked up with tears threatening his eyes. Ian standing there with that sad look on his face, on top of their rooftop, was just too overwhelming. Mickey felt his stomach twisting in knots, making him nauseous. He quickly stood.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I can't do this," Mickey whispered before swiftly turning and walking away.

*******************************************************

Mickey sat trembling in his car as he waited for Ian to come down. He took a shaky drag of his cigarette as Ian slid into the passenger seat silently. 

Mickey kept his eyes firmly on the road as he waited at the stop sign for the black Lincoln Navigator to pass. They weren't far from Ian's house luckily. Ian looked down at the floorboard morosely. A piece of paper close to his foot caught his eye. Ian leaned forward and picked it up so he wouldn't step on it.

Ian could feel jealousy and rage coursing through his veins like a forest fire. It wasn't a piece of paper, it was a picture. A picture Ian wished he never saw.

"This your boyfriend?" Ian asked through clenched teeth as they parked in front of his house.

Mickey turned the car off and flicked his cigarette out of the window. He looked over at Ian and felt his heart drop when he saw the picture he was clutching. Mickey reached over and snatched it from Ian's hands. It was a selfie of him and Cupcake laying naked in bed. Mickey was asleep in the picture and Cupcake must have snuck and snapped the picture. When the hell did that get in his car?

"Cupcake," Mickey whispered. He immediately regretted it when he heard Ian scoff.

"Cupcake? That's your boyfriend's name? Are you fucking kidding me Mickey?!"

Mickey shoved the picture in his center console. "He's not my boyfriend Ian."

"Sure looks like he is," Ian seethed. Mickey hardly ever took pictures with Ian when they were together. Now he had some twinks picture in his car, like he couldn't leave home without him or something.

"He's my business partner Ian," Mickey said exasperatedly. He leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Ian practically shook with rage. "Why didn't you tell me then? Why hide it?"

Mickey sat back up and turned to look at Ian. "I wasn't hiding shit Ian. It just hadn't came up yet. We haven't even had time to really talk."

Ian felt his rage taking over. He grabbed his bag and jumped out of Mickey's car. "A fucking twink Mick? Really?" Ian spat when he came to the other side of the car. He turned and started to head towards his house, still fuming.

"At least that twink never broke my heart," Mickey spat back. Ian turned back around and the look Mickey was giving him broke his own heart. He expected Mickey to be sneering at him, but he wasn't. Mickey had a look of disappointment and sadness on his face. Mickey shook his head and sped off. Ian walked quietly up the stairs and into his house, still overcome with emotion.

Ian slung his bag down in the living room. He was surprised to see everyone still awake. Debbie, Derek, Fiona, even Lucas was sitting at the kitchen table. 

"Hey guys," Ian greeted as he sat down at the table. Ian looked up when everyone remained quiet. "What is it?" Ian asked.

Fiona looked up with tears in her eyes. "Patrick is going to sell the house. We have to be out in a week."


	9. Love Is A Battlefield

"Patrick is selling the house?" Ian asked incredulously. "Shit," he sighed as he slumped back into the kitchen chair. He stared up at the ceiling, mind racing. What the fuck were they going to do?

"Yeah he called earlier today while you were at work," Fiona said. She wiped her nose with a tissue from where she had been crying. 

"Where are we going to go?" Debbie asked. She looked like she was on the verge of crying next. Lucas sat quietly beside his mother. Derek got up to stand behind his little family and kissed them both on the top of their heads.

"Come on guys. We'll think of something," Derek said as he looked around the table. "My family could probably make room for us until we find another place."

Fiona gave a weak smile. "We wouldn't want to inconvenience your family like that."

Derek looked over at Fiona. "Family sticks together."

Ian, on the other hand was still too keyed up from his little argument with Mickey. He sat up swiftly, twitching with agitation. "This is bullshit!" Ian seethed. "Why the fuck should we have to leave?"

"Yeah!" Lucas piped in, slamming his little fists down on the table. Debbie shot her son a look that spoke volumes.

Ian caught the concerned look Fiona shot him. He knew she probably thought he was manic, which was not the case. Ian was just pissed off.

"Trust me Ian I agree with you," Fiona started cautiously. "There isn't anything we can do. He has the deed, you know that."

Ian remembered all too well the battle they went through over the Gallagher home. His mind wandered back to when they tried to forge their Aunt Ginger's will.

_You love me, and you're gay._

_It's just a piece of paper._

_Not everyone gets to just blurt out how they fucking feel all the time._

Ian rubbed his hands through his hair, trying not to let thoughts of Mickey consume his mind. He let out a frustrated sigh before pushing his chair back and standing suddenly. Debbie and Fiona shared a worried look.

"I'm just going to get ready for bed," Ian said as he turned and started walking towards the stairs.

"Okay," Fiona replied almost nervously. "Sleep well."

Ian nodded with his back turned as he took the stairs two at a time. Ian dug his bottle of Xanax out of his drawer and shook out the football shaped pill. Ian didn't like taking his anxiety medicine unless he really needed to, and tonight he did.

Ian closed his eyes as he dry swallowed the little pill. Images of Mickey laying in bed with that blonde hair guy automatically flashed in his mind. Ian felt jealousy stirring in his gut. He slammed his bottle of Xanax back into his drawer and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Ian closed his eyes once again, taking steady breaths in through his nose and out of his mouth. Ian knew deep down inside that Mickey had every right to see other people. It's not like he knew Ian was even coming back. It wasn't so much the fact that Mickey was seeing someone else that bothered Ian. It was the thought of another man being able to make Mickey happy was what bothered Ian. The look Mickey had on his face, even in his sleep in the picture, was pure contentment, and Mickey was carrying that picture around so proudly.

Ian didn't know how long he had been sitting there doing his deep breathing exercises. It must have been a little while because he was starting to feel his medicine take effect. He stood and gathered his things for a shower, pushing thoughts of Mickey and his boyfriend to the side for now. Maybe a shower would chase the pain away.

*******************************************************

The next day a very hung over Mickey drove over to Svetlana and Nika's apartment. He had spent the night singing his sorrows to Jack Daniels. Needless to say he ended up sleeping well past noon.

Mickey was greeted to the sound of children's voices singing when he entered into the apartment.

"Oh Señor Don Gato was a cat,  
On a high red roof Don Gato sat.  
He went there to read a letter,  
Meow, meow, meow  
Where the reading light was better,  
Meow, meow, meow  
T'was a love note for Don Gato."

Mickey groaned lowly to himself as Yevgeny and Lucas sang in unison. If Lucas was here that meant Debbie was here. Out of all the Spanish kids in Chicago of fucking course his son would become besties with the one that was half Gallagher. Svetlana and Debbie were actually good friends too. Mickey always tried to dodge them when they came to Svetlana's apartment. It's not that he didn't like them, he actually was quite fond of the other ginger Gallagher and her offspring. It's just that she reminded him of Ian.

Yevgeny paused his song and his video game to run over and hug Mickey. 

"Hey kiddo," Mickey said as he ruffled his son's dark hair. He laughed at the frown Yevgeny gave him. He didn't like his hair fucked with either.

"Where's your moms?" Mickey asked.

"In here," Svetlana called from the kitchen. Yevgeny took back off to the living room. He and Lucas resumed their song and their game.

Mickey shook his head and went to the kitchen where all three women were sitting around the large circular table. Mickey plopped down beside Svetlana and stole a piece of deep dish out of the box.

"Peppermint Patty," Mickey greeted around his mouthful. 

Debbie smiled with a trace of residual tears in her eyes. "Hey Mickey," she sniffed as she scooted her chair back. "Hate to take off on you but I got some things I have to take care of."

Mickey nodded as he swallowed his pizza. Debbie walked over and hugged Nika and Svetlana. "Thanks for watching Lucas. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Of course. No problem," Svetlana said. Debbie waved at Mickey before going into the living room to tell her son goodbye and to behave. 

Nika got up and poured Mickey a shot of whiskey and sat it down in front of him along with a cold beer. "Hair of the dog," she said. She sat two Advil down beside his shot glass.

"You're a life saver," Mickey said as he tossed the Advil and whiskey back. 

Nika shrugged as she sat back down beside Svetlana and lit up a cigarette. "Wifely duties," she said simply.

Mickey nodded and stole a cigarette out of their pack. "What was with the water works?" Mickey asked and pointed his thumb to where Debbie had been sitting.

Svetlana glanced cautiously at the living room where Lucas and Yevgeny were still singing. "Orange girl is going to be without house."

"Huh?" Mickey asked around a puff of smoke. 

"You know, homeless," Svetlana said. She reached over and lit herself a cigarette up.

"How is that even possible?" Mickey asked.

"Someone is buying their house," Nika said. She flicked her cigarette in the ashtray. "They get kicked out."

"No way," Mickey said. He grabbed his beer and took a sip. "I thought their cousin owned that house."

"He does," Nika said. Svetlana nodded as she smoked her cigarette.

Mickey sat back in his chair. He sat quietly smoking and drinking his beer, his hangover slowly fading away.

"What are you going to do?" Svetlana asked after a moment. She reached over and stubbed her cigarette out and looked at Mickey expectantly.

Mickey looked over at her. "What do you mean? It's none of my business."

Svetlana shook her head at him."I know your carrot boy is back in town," she said. Nika grinned and stubbed her cigarette out.

Mickey sighed and rolled his eyes. "So what?"

"So he's still family yes?" Svetlana asked.

Mickey looked down, avoiding her accusatory stare. "Of course he's still family. You don't just stop being family. Even if he did break my heart," Mickey mumbled the last part underneath his breath. 

Svetlana and Nika nodded, both satisfied. "So I ask again. What are you going to do?" 

*******************************************************

Later that week Cole made his way home from his business trip. He had called Patrick Gallagher earlier to touch base on closing on the house only to learn he had already sold it. Cole trembled with rage as he drove to Sammi's apartment. He calmed himself down and flicked his cigarette out the window before shutting his Navigator off.

Cole grabbed his bag out of his backseat and locked his SUV before heading up to Sammi's apartment. 

Sammi opened her door with a huge smile on her face. "There he is," she said before pulling Cole into a tight hug.

Cole laughed and kissed Sammi on the cheek. "I come bearing gifts too pretty girl," he said as he entered the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Sammi clapped her hands together excitedly and followed him into the living room. They took a seat beside each other on the couch.

Cole reached into his bag and pulled out an iPhone, equipped with Marc Jacobs phone case. "For you chica bonita," Cole said as he handed Sammi her new phone.

Sammi squealed as she looked at her new phone. "Thank you Cole. I love it."

Cole smiled and made himself comfortable on the couch. "We have to keep in touch my pretty girl."

Sammi smiled and tucked her legs underneath her on the couch. "So how was your trip?"

"Awesome. Speaking of," Cole said as he dug into his bag again. He handed Sammi a pen and a few pages to sign. "We got investors. Lava Java is going to be franchised!"

"That is great!" Sammi said as she signed the papers and handed them back to Cole. 

Cole smiled and put his papers back in his bag. "Guess what?"

"What?" Sammi asked.

"I need you to do something for me tonight," Cole murmured. He reached up to run his fingers through Sammi's hair.

Sammi practically purred like a kitten. "Anything," she said.

Cole stopped playing with her hair to reach into his bag once more. He pulled out a stack of women's clothes. It was a black t-shirt and pants, dark sneakers, a baseball cap, gloves, and an ice pick. He handed them over to Sammi who was looking at him for an explanation.

"Listen carefully pretty girl, because timing is everything."

*******************************************************

Ian had been in good spirits all week long. The Gallagher's must have some luck on their side because the real estate agents had called them a few days ago to tell them they didn't have to move out. A private buyer bought their house and their rent would still be the same. 

"So you guys are okay? You get to stay in your house?" Mandy asked around her cigarette. They were standing outside taking a quick break while it slowed down. It was getting dark outside and they only had about two hours left before they closed. Mandy was dying to ask Ian what happened the night Mickey had dropped him off. She didn't want to seem like a shitty friend when he had been worried about his living situation. Mickey seemed to have been hiding from her the past few days as well.

"Yeah can you believe it?" Ian said as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm really relieved Ian. You know you could have stayed with me though right?"

"I know." Ian smiled and tossed his cup in the trash. His ear bud beeped just as the night delivery truck pulled up. Ian headed back inside and Mandy went down to meet the driver.

*******************************************************

Mickey rolled his eyes as he pulled his Audi towards the back of the store. The delivery guy was parked in his spot once again. Mickey parked his car and got out. He paced a bit before going inside. He hadn't seen Ian since the night he dropped him off at his house. They hadn't parted on the best of terms that night. Mickey sucked in a deep breath and went inside. It was stock day and he couldn't be a dick and make his sister deal with that by herself.

Ian locked eyes with Mickey as soon as he spotted him. He looked like he wanted to come over and say something but his headset began beeping again. Bless the late night coffee drivers.

"Thank God you are here," Mandy said as she came from the back of the store. "Where you been?" Mickey could feel Ian's eyes on him as he made his coffee orders.

Mickey kissed his sister on the cheek and avoided Ian's eyes. "I'm a busy man. You know that."

"Yeah yeah," Mandy sighed. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and went to the back to start sorting their order.

******************************************************

Cole made his way over to Lava Java. This was it. Plan B. Cole parked his Navigator and walked to the front entrance. He already knew Mickey was in there, his red Audi was parked towards the back. Cole peeked inside before entering. He could see Ian standing in their drive thru taking orders and cutting looks over at Mickey. Mickey was standing with his back to Cole, drinking coffee and talking to Mandy at the front counter.

I'll give that red head bastard something to look at, Cole thought to himself. He slipped quietly into the store. He crept up behind Mickey and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and kissed him on the cheek from behind. Mickey slightly jumped.

"Miss me?" Cole asked as he turned his boyfriend around in his arms. Mickey's eyes were huge and he didn't even have time to respond before Cole was pulling him close and plunging his tongue inside of his mouth.

Cole pulled back and placed another quick kiss to Mickey's lips. He smiled and looked over at Mandy. "Hey Mandy," Cole greeted. 

Mandy waved weakly with her mouth hanging open and an 'oh shit' expression all over her face.

The sound of Ian's cash register slamming so hard it should have came off the wall, snapped all their heads towards his direction. Ian stood red in the face, visibly shaking with anger. He threw his headset onto the counter. 

"I'm not going to stay and watch this shit. I need to leave Mandy," Ian said through clenched teeth. He shook his head at Mickey, who was staring at the floor guiltily.

Mandy nodded feebly as Ian brushed past them and out of the door.

"We got a new barista?" Cole asked innocently. "He must be homophobic," Cole said as he walked over to pick up the abandoned headset. Mickey and Mandy stared at each other wordlessly as Cole began taking orders.

*******************************************************

Sammi stayed hidden towards the back of the store as she was instructed. She saw Ian when he came out of the store, clearly pissed off. She waited until he was out of sight before creeping towards Mickey's car. She shook with adrenaline as she pulled the ice pick out of her pocket. She quickly let some of the air out of the tire before plunging the ice pick into the rubber with relish.

"Fuck with my property, I'll fuck with yours," Sammi muttered as she worked her way around the car and repeated the same thing to each tire. She was just doing as told but this felt like her own revenge. Sammi was about to take off when she had a sudden flash of inspiration.

Sammi smiled to herself as she dug her ice pick into Mickey's cherry red paint job.

*******************************************************

"Lucky I was here tonight baby," Cole said a little while later when Lava Java closed. He was walking out with Mickey to go to their cars. "Can I come over tonight?"

Mickey didn't have a chance to answer. His mouth dropped when he saw his car. All four tires had been slashed and the whole left side of his car had been keyed.

"Oh my God!" Cole gasped as he came up beside Mickey. "Who could have done this?"

Mickey ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know. Probably one of these teenagers around here," he lied, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. "Hey look can you give me a ride? I'll take care of this tomorrow."

"Of course," Cole said with a concerned look on his face. They turned to head towards his Navigator.

Mickey trailed behind. He glanced back at his car with disappointment and sadness in his eyes. Why would Ian do that to him? Mickey shook his head as he looked at the words that were scratched into his paint: Love is a battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Señor Don Gato" is a children's song about a cat who is sitting on a roof when he discovers that his true love has agreed to marry him. In his excitement, he falls off and injures himself. The doctors are unable to save him and he dies. However, as his funeral procession passes through the market, the scent of fish from the market is so strong that he returns to life. Señor Don Gato had nine lives.
> 
> They used to make us sing that shit in my Spanish class in high school. Anyway, so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Ugh. Feedback welcome as always.


	10. You Know You Like It But It Drives You Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Trigger Warning**** Mild Violence

"Are you sure you don't want to file a police report?" Cole asked the next morning. They were dressed for their day and eating breakfast in Mickey's kitchen.

"Yeah I'm sure," Mickey said around his last bite of pancake. "It's not like anyone saw who did it."

"Told you we needed security cameras babe," Cole chided gently. Mickey rolled his eyes in response.

Cole took their empty dishes to the dishwasher. "You don't have any idea who did it?" He asked with his back turned to Mickey.

Mickey bit his lip nervously. He had a damn good feeling who did it alright. He just didn't understand why Ian would do that to him. It just didn't seem like something Ian would do. Granted, Mickey didn't know how much Ian might have changed over the years either. It pissed Mickey off that Ian would do something so cruel, even so, Mickey would still never turn Ian in. Call it a glutton for punishment.

"Not a clue," Mickey said.

Cole walked over and kissed Mickey softly on the cheek. "So what do you have planned today?"

"Just going to get my car fixed a little later," Mickey replied."Going to stop by the contractor's office first. They need to get those apartments ready so we can start renting them."

"Okay. I have to swing by the bank and pay bills today. Maybe I'll catch up with you later?"

Mickey nodded. Cole kissed him once more and grabbed his keys to leave. He had a stop to make before he got his day started.

*******************************************************

"Cole!" Sammi squealed happily when her friend showed up at her apartment that morning.

"Chica bonita," Cole said as he kissed both of Sammi's cheeks. He followed her into the living room.

Sammi sat down on her brown leather couch and smiled at her still standing friend. "What are you hiding behind your back?" She cocked her head to try to see behind Cole's back.

Cole flashed an award winning smile and pulled a pink Stealth MacBook Pro from behind his back. "For my pretty girl for a job well done," Cole said as he handed Sammi her laptop and sat down beside her.

"Oh my goodness! I love it!" Sammi gasped as she checked out her new laptop. She leaned over and kissed Cole on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Cole laughed. "So tell me what love is a battlefield means pretty girl. Besides being an overused 80s ballad." He looked at Sammi with a raised eyebrow.

Sammi sat her laptop down gingerly on her coffee table. She looked over at her friend nervously. It wasn't his instructions to scratch Mickey's paint but she couldn't resist but to throw a little Sammi salt in Mickey's wound.

"Don't be angry," Sammi began cautiously. "Okay so you know how I told you about the night I got Ian arrested right?"

Cole nodded. Sammi shifted and twirled her hair nervously. "Well that was the song they were singing when they came home that night." She looked away quickly.

Cole's face broke into a slow smile. He reached over and tucked his fingers underneath her chin, turning her head towards him.

"You are brilliant pretty girl," Cole said, shaking his head in wonderment.

Sammi smiled back. "Really?"

"Yes," Cole whispered. 

Sammi smiled even bigger and leaned back on the couch with a contented sigh. Cole reached down and brought Sammi's legs up in his lap. She shifted until she was comfortable as Cole massaged her sock covered feet.

"I have to go soon pretty girl," Cole murmured. Sammi pouted in protest.

"I know," Cole cooed. "But I need you to go to Lava Java and have fun with your laptop today. Keep your eyes and ears open for me understand?" 

"Yes," Sammi said nodding eagerly.

Cole kissed Sammi's big toe before slipping out from under her legs. "Remember," Cole said as he stood. "Anytime you see me around Mickey or Ian, we do not know each other."

******************************************************

Mickey drove his Escalade to Lava Java after going to his contractor's office. Mickey shook his head in disgust at his vandalized vehicle. He liked his Escalade, but the Audi was his favorite car.

Mickey dropped his cigarette in the smoker's post before entering his shop. He walked over and took a seat at the front counter where Mandy was working.

"Mickey!" Mandy said in a surprised voice when she looked up. "What happened to your car?" She started making Mickey a coffee.

"Ian happened to my car," Mickey muttered as Mandy handed him his coffee. He took a grateful sip.

"What? No way," Mandy said shaking her head. "He wouldn't do that would he?"

Mickey shrugged. "I didn't think he would. You saw him though Mandy when Cupcake kissed me."

Mandy winced slightly at the memory. Ian had flipped a little when he saw Cole. 

Mickey sat his coffee back down. "Plus I know it was him because he scratched that song on it."

"Yeah, about that," Mandy said that with her face scrunched. "Pat Benetar? Really?"

"Hey fuck off. It's a classic," Mickey said with a laugh.

"What's a classic?" A voice came from behind him.

Mickey turned on his stool to see a smiling Cupcake behind him. "Uh, nothing. What are you doing here?"

Cole nodded at Mandy and sat down beside Mickey, pulling out his phone. Mandy waved her greeting before going back to work.

"So I was paying bills and saw a cashier check was paid to a Patrick Gallagher from our joint business account," Cole said as he showed Mickey his Bank of America app. "You bought a house?"

Mickey glanced at the phone and avoided Cole's eyes. He fiddled with his coffee cup before answering. "Uh yeah. It's no biggie though don't worry. I'll have the money back in no time. Like a tax write off. Kinda like what they do for charity cases."

"Who's a charity case?" A nasally female voice piped in from behind them.

Mickey groaned before turning around on his stool. There sat Sammi sipping coffee, twiddling her fingers on a laptop.

"Your hair is a charity case," Mickey said sarcastically. Sammi sneered at him in return.

Cole jabbed him in the ribs. "Be nice to the customers," Cole whispered before standing. "I just wanted to make sure our account was okay with you. I'm going to get going. Got another busy day so I'll probably just see you tomorrow," Cole said. He kissed Mickey on the cheek before leaving the shop.

Mickey turned his attention back to Sammi. "Anyways, it's none of your business. Why are you even here?"

"Enjoying my frappe and your free WiFi," Sammi smirked. "And Gallagher business is my business by the way."

Mickey's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Oh really? Because it seems to me, you stopped being a Gallagher when you had your own brother arrested!"

Sammi slammed her cup down angrily. "They had my Chuckie arrested!"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Yeah? How is the chubster doing these days anyways?" He spotted the tow truck outside and stood, holding his middle finger up to an angry Sammi as he walked outside to meet the driver.

*******************************************************

Ian felt numb as he took his coffee orders at work later that evening. Every time he looked at the front counter it's like he could see Mickey and his boyfriend kissing all over again. Mandy had tried to cheer him up all evening. She hadn't said anything about Mickey and Ian knew she was purposely not mentioning him. He could see the sympathy in her eyes and he really didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him.

"Ian," a female voice interrupted his daydream.

Ian looked up to see Sammi standing at the front counter. "Yeah?" Ian asked as he walked over to where she was standing. Candace, the other barista shot them a nervous look before she went to busy herself on the other side of the shop. It was almost time for her to leave and she wasn't about to get boogered up in some family drama.

Sammi took a seat at the counter and folded her hands on the countertop. She looked up at Ian and pursed her lips. "Do you have anything you would like to apologize for?"

Ian furrowed his brows and looked around. Surely she wasn't talking to him. Nope, nobody behind him. He looked back at Sammi and snorted softly. "You're kidding right?"

"Of course not Ian," Sammi said with a serious look on her face.

Ian was standing there with his mouth slightly ajar. He laughed. "Do YOU have anything you want to apologize for?"

"I have nothing I need to apologize for Ian. To what are you referring to?"

Ian stepped closer and leaned over the counter, staring Sammi directly in the eye. "How about you start apologizing for ruining my life."

Sammi tsked at Ian and shook her head. "I didn't ruin your life. You did that all on your own."

Ian laughed bitterly. "Okay Sammi. Thanks to you I never even got to take my own boyfriend on a real date," Ian said before turning his back and heading towards his post.

"Oh you mean the boyfriend that called you a charity case?" Sammi called after him.

Ian stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, heat creeping up his neck. "What?" Ian asked quietly.

Sammi nodded her head with sympathy in her eyes. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

Sammi leaned over the counter and whispered. "He's the one that bought your house. He told his boyfriend it was for charity. I saw them this morning."

"You're lying," Ian whispered.

Sammi shook her head and turned her MacBook around to show Ian. On the screen was a picture of Cupcake kissing Mickey on the cheek with the current date stamped on the corner.

Sammi closed her laptop and slid off her stool to leave a dumbfounded Ian behind. She turned to face Ian before walking out the door. "Can't say I didn't try."

*******************************************************

Mickey found himself parked outside of his coffee shop that night, debating whether or not to go in. He didn't even know why he was here. Actually he did know why, Ian was there. Mickey knew Ian was there by himself and now was his chance to confront the ginger bastard. Yeah cars were replaceable, and fixing one was chump change to Mickey. It was the principle, and the principle is what Ian did was a bitch ass bitch move.

Mickey took a deep breath before using his key to enter the empty store. Mickey lost all his nerve when he glanced over at Ian. He was standing at his post with his jaw set, glaring daggers at Mickey.

Mickey grabbed Mandy's clipboard she had hanging behind the counter and pretended to take inventory. It was such bullshit seeing as how he just got his delivery in the night before.

Ian felt his hurt and anger seeping back to the surface. Mickey was completely ignoring him and that didn't help matters any. Ian cleared his throat. Mickey looked up from his clipboard at him.

"You got any CUPCAKES left or did you give them all to CHARITY?" Ian spat heatedly.

Mickey rolled his eyes, missing the hidden meaning, and turned his back to Ian. "You got anymore spare tires?" Mickey spat over his shoulder.

Ian's cheeks flamed red behind Mickey's back. Ian glanced down at his midsection. Ian knew his abs were on point but he never could trim the little bit of love handles he carried.

"Asshole," Ian muttered.

Mickey whipped his head around and slammed his clipboard on the counter. "What did you call me?"

Ian sneered at Mickey. "You think you're better than me now because you got money you can just throw at everything?"

Mickey scrunched his face in confusion. "What the fuck are you talking about Ian?"

"You mean your charity case," Ian said.

"Fuck," Mickey sighed. "Fucking Sammi." Mickey rubbed his hand through his hair. He didn't even want Ian to find out he had purchased their house. Mickey should have known that gutter slut would run her mouth.

"Yeah I thought so," Ian said. He shook his head and turned his back to Mickey.

"I didn't mean it like that Ian," Mickey said quietly. 

"Couldn't even just tell me? I couldn't even thank you without feeling like a complete loser," Ian said.

Mickey stared at the floor. This was not what he intended at all. "I'm just going to go," Mickey said.

Ian's voice stopped Mickey halfway across the store. "That's nice, just run away."

Mickey stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his anger start to boil. He whipped around suddenly and began trudging back to where Ian was standing, green eyes aglow. Ian puffed up, bracing himself for Mickey.

Mickey got right up in Ian's face. "Seven years Ian," Mickey said bitterly. They were standing barely apart, both trembling with seven years worth of pent up frustration and anger.

"I didn't have a choice and you know it Mickey. You didn't even look at me the same. It's like you were just sitting back waiting for me to crack, like I was fragile. If I would have stayed it would have been torture for you. I'm sorry I got sick."

Mickey groaned. "Oh my God Ian! I never blamed you for getting sick. You wouldn't even let me take care of you!"

Ian glared at Mickey. "I don't need a fucking caretaker. You don't understand what it's like living with this disease. You wouldn't have been able to deal with me."

Mickey threw his hands up in frustration. "You selfish son of a bitch! You don't get to decide what I can and cannot handle. We were supposed to be partners!" Mickey shouted.

"Oh like your partner that you have now?" Ian seethed. "Did he help you buy our house? I bet you both just laugh your asses off at the poor Gallagher's."

Mickey's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Are you fucking kidding me? You can just kiss my entire ass Ian for even thinking that! Once AGAIN, fuck me for giving a shit!" Mickey shouted as he gave Ian a firm shove in the chest.

Ian came right back and shoved Mickey even harder. That did it. The two began shoving each other back and forth until Ian reached up and grabbed a handful of Mickey's dark hair and pulled with all of his might, spinning them around in a circle. Ian knew Mickey hated his hair being fucked with unless he was being fucked.

"You asshole!" Mickey's cried out. They bumped into the counter, knocking down cups. Mickey reached for the first thing he felt and began smacking Ian in the face with it. The move was more of an insult rather than to injure, seeing as how it was a stack of coffee filters he was smacking Ian with. Mickey knew Ian hated his face to be fucked with, unless he was fucking.

Ian let go of Mickey's hair to grab at the coffee filters. Big mistake. Mickey used the distraction as his opportunity to connect his tattooed fist to Ian's lip. That only seemed to motivate Ian. He landed a swift suckerpunch Mickey's gut. Mickey head butted him in return. Scratches were exchanged, feet were stomped, and bites were snuck in between.

Somewhere in the middle of their ridiculous scuffle green eyes met blue and the atmosphere suddenly changed. Seven years of sexual frustration was demanding to be addressed. One second Ian had Mickey gripped by the collar, about to choke the shit out of him. The next second he was crashing their lips together.

Mickey snaked his hands up Ian's back to grip behind his shoulders as he licked and sucked at Ian's split bottom lip. "I still remembered how you tasted," Mickey whispered before slipping his tongue back inside Ian's mouth.

Ian groaned and pushed Mickey up against the front counter. Mickey moaned so deep inside Ian's mouth, and Ian fucking ate every one of Mickey's beautiful sounds like they were his last meal.

Ian broke their kiss when he grabbed Mickey's hair and tugged the brunette's head back. Ian leaned forward to lick and suck at the pale exposed flesh. Mickey whimpered beautifully as Ian reached down and palmed the turgid bulge in his jeans. Mickey arched into his touch and ground down into Ian's big palm.

Ian kept sucking at Mickey's neck and reached around to grab two handfuls of sweet ass. Mickey let out a guttural moan as Ian gripped and kneaded his ass. Ian's hands slipped lower and he gripped the back of Mickey's thighs before hoisting him up onto the countertop. Mickey gasped half from surprise, half from arousal. Ian slid his hands down to grip Mickey behind his knees, spreading his thighs roughly before he took his place in between the brunette's legs. Ian pulled Mickey forward and ground their hardening lengths together as he began attacking his lips again. The sensation was so warm and oh so perfect, even between their layers of clothes.

"I want you Mickey. I want to fuck you so fucking bad," Ian panted against Mickey's lips.

_Fuck you._

_No thanks, I already did that._

Mickey sucked in a breath like he was coming up for air and shoved Ian away from him suddenly. Ian was about to take his place back in between Mickey's legs until he caught the look on his ex-boyfriend's face. It was a mixture of pain, sadness, and distrust.

"Fuck," Mickey whispered. He slid down off the counter and brushed past a stunned Ian. Mickey took jittery steps all the way to the front exit. His spine tingled from the eyes on his back. Eyes that didn't look back seven years ago when they left his heart shattered on the sidewalk. Eyes that didn't show any remorse even when he was being shot at. Eyes that were capable of breaking Mickey's heart all over again....

*******************************************************

Sammi lowered her binoculars when Mickey sped off in his Escalade and turned to look at her best friend. They were sitting in Cole's Navigator in an alleyway across from Lava Java. They had seen everything.

Sammi reached up and wiped the hot tears of rage that were pouring down Cole's cheeks. Cole turned to look at his friend.

Sammi smiled at him. "This just means we have to step up our game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have a thing for Cameron's eyes. So what?


	11. It's Cupcake, Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Trigger Warning**** Self harm/ Emotional Manipulation/ Violence. Please proceed with caution.

Ian still felt Mickey all over his skin long after he left. The rest of Ian's night was one fuzzy blur. His mind was full of Mickey. Ian wanted Mickey back, this he was sure of. He couldn't shake the image of Mickey's hurt expression though. That image stayed in his mind the whole way home that night.

Debbie was still up, packing Lucas' lunch for the next day, when Ian got home.

"Hey Debs," Ian said as he sat down at the kitchen table. 

"Hey," Debbie greeted. "Long day?" She asked, taking in her brother's tired expression.

Ian sighed and leaned back in his chair. "The longest."

Debbie nodded and put the sandwich meat back in the fridge. "You hungry?"

Ian shook his head. "I'm good. I usually eat at the coffee shop."

Debbie sat down at the table across from Ian. 

"What does it mean when you kiss a guy and they kiss you back but then they push you away, like physically push you away," Ian asked. He leaned forward and looked at his sister intently.

Debbie twirled her hair thoughtfully. "It means you two obviously need to have a talk."

Ian nodded. He figured that much. "But do you think he has feelings for me?"

Debbie hesitated for a moment. "Are we talking about Mickey?" She asked sheepishly.

Ian nodded and looked down at the table. Debbie couldn't hold back the grin that was slowly spreading across her face.

"I found out that he bought our house so we wouldn't have to move," Ian said.

Debbie clasped her hands over her heart, with a dreamy look on her face. "That's so sweet Ian. That's why you guys kissed? Oh my god you guys are getting back together aren't you?!"

Ian waved his hands to get his sister to calm down. "I don't know. Well, we kinda got into a fight because of the house, and that turned into kissing, then Mickey pushed me away."

Debbie's face scrunched up in confusion. "You got into a fight? Because he bought the house? And then you kissed?"

Ian nodded. 

Debbie twirled her hair again. "Guys are so confusing."

Ian laughed. "Yes. Yes we are."

*******************************************************

Mickey kept standing underneath the hot spray of his shower once he got home. It didn't matter how long he stayed there, he could still feel Ian's hands all over his body.

Mickey shut his water off. He grabbed his towel and dried himself before pulling his boxers and sweats on. Once he finished in the bathroom he slipped underneath his fluffy comforter. He checked his phone. A small part of him was expecting a text from Ian. That was ridiculous, seeing as how they didn't have each other's number. 

Mickey sighed and put his phone on his table. Cupcake must have decided to stay at his own home that night. Mickey was thankful. It gave him time to try and clear his mind. He had so many emotions running through him. He was still heart broken over Ian breaking up with him. Being around Ian made the wound seem new. Mickey still felt a little anger as well as distrust. That kiss though....

Mickey let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed his phone. He shot Svetlana a text, letting her know he would be coming to take Yevgeny out the next evening. He put his phone back and attempted to go to sleep. Green eyes and red hair filled his mind every time he closed his eyes....

*******************************************************

The next evening Ian went into work hoping Mickey might come in. It was his short shift that night. Ian was grateful because it was Mandy's day off. He hadn't even had the chance to tell his best friend what happened the night before. 

Ian kept glancing up every time someone entered the coffee shop. He was still hoping Mickey would stop by. Ian finally gave up as his night flew by and the customers slowed down. It didn't look like he would be seeing Mickey anytime soon.

*******************************************************

Cole parked his Navigator behind Lava Java. He had spent the previous night planning his next move after he dropped Sammi off. This one he came up with all on his own. Cole put his cigarette in the smokers post. It was late and Lava Java would be closing soon. He spotted Ian easily through the clear front entrance glass doors. He amped himself up a bit before using his key and going inside.

Ian looked up from his magazine when he heard someone enter the empty coffee shop. It was almost time to close and Ian hadn't had any customers in over a half hour. He was sitting at the front counter with his ear bud in, passing time. His heart dropped when he saw that it was Cupcake, not Mickey coming his way.

Cole smiled brightly as he walked over and sat at the front counter across from Ian. "Hey, just wanted to formally introduce myself and see how you were doing. You seemed upset the other night when I came in. I'm Cole, one of the owners of Lava Java."

Ian sat silently as Cole continued to talk. "You might have heard Mickey refer to me as Cup-"

"Save it, Little Debbie. I know exactly who you are," Ian replied calmly as he sat his magazine down and walked around the counter. "I know you're Mickey's boy toy. I'm not blind, I saw you two the other day."

Cole's blue eyes followed Ian around the counter. "Excuse me? Let's not forget whose time clock you're on right now."

Ian laughed and took a seat beside him on one of the barstools. "You do know Mickey, the other owner, used to be my boyfriend right?" Ian revelled in Cole's shocked expression. Bet he didn't know that little bit of information.

"Oh really?" Cole asked, playing the dumb role.

Ian nodded smugly with his arms crossed. "Really."

Cole turned in his stool to face Ian dead on. "Well he's not your boyfriend anymore."

Ian snorted and prepared to go back to his post, Cole's voice stopped him.

"So back the fuck off."

Ian whipped back around, buzzing with a sudden surge of adrenaline. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said Back. The. Fuck. Off. You think I didn't catch the way you were looking at Mickey? Then you spring this ex-boyfriend shit in my face first chance you could get," Cole said calmly as he shot Ian a warning look.

Ian raised his eyebrows and scoffed at Cole's audacity. "I'll back off when Mickey tells me to, Cream Puff. We have history that you could never begin to understand. Five years of history if you really want to know."

Cole tisked and shook his head sympathetically. He leaned in closer to Ian. "Five years huh? Well Mickey and I have a lot longer history than that. How long have you been gone again?"

Ian's eyes dropped to the floor as realization set in. Mickey had been with this guy longer than he expected. Pretty much as soon as he left town, from what this asshole was insinuating. Ian could feel his anger starting to rise.

Cole leaned down, demanding Ian's eye contact. "All those times Mickey cried in his sleep, it must have been because of you," he said with a sneer. Ian looked up, shaking from his nerves.

Cole sat back up and smiled wickedly. He whispered, "But I was the one that licked every one of those sweet tears away."

Ian jumped up. "Shut the fuck up," Ian growled. His face was turning red with anger and his eyes read total destruction. 

Cole jumped up as well, unable to keep his cool any longer. "Mickey doesn't want you! You've lost this one!" Cole spat. "Don't you get it?"

Ian's lips twisted into an evil smirk. He got right up in Cole's face. "Mickey wants this dick," he said as he grabbed his crotch vulgarly.

Cole looked like he had the wind punched out of him. "Mickey's a top," Cole said as he looked at Ian in disbelief.

"Mickey's a top," Ian mocked. "Maybe for you Twinkie," he said, shaking his head at a dumbfounded Cole. "Mickey's a bottom."

"You're lying," Cole insisted.

Ian smiled even bigger. "Put it this way, I eat the fuck out of his pretty little hole until he begs me to fuck him. Like this," Ian said as he grabbed a barstool and bucked his hips against it suggestively. "Oh yes Ian! Ian!" He had his eyes closed and a smile on his face, like he was remembering something pleasant. 

Cole shook his head and gritted his teeth. His own rage was threatening to make an ugly appearance. "You don't want to make an enemy out of me. Believe that."

Ian let go of the barstool and looked at Cole with a solemn expression. "I've got nothing to lose."

Cole sighed and clasped his hands together. He tapped Ian's chest with his two index fingers. "Back the fuck off, Mickey is mine," he said like he was talking to a toddler.

Ian looked down at Cole's fingers on his chest before the blonde pulled them away quickly. "Things might not be how they used to be between Mickey and I," Ian began quietly. "It's only a matter of time before he takes his rightful place by my side and in my lap riding this dick like he's supposed to. Mickey will always be mine. He's MY sweetheart. MY family," Ian said with a primal thump to his own chest.

Cole snarled, starting to say something but Ian's booming voice cut him off.

"My fucking name is STILL written all over Mickey's sweet ass and his body." Ian took his finger and began drawing invisible letters in the air.

"I-A-N-"

"Liar!" Ian was cut off by Cole shoving him roughly, almost making him lose his balance. Ian gripped the counter and came back up swinging. He felt sweet satisfaction as his fist connected to Cole's nose with a crunch.

It was a one hitter quitter. Cole fell back against the counter, clutching his nose. Ian could see blood trickling down his face.

Cole wiped his nose on the back of his arm and smiled eerily. He stood and looked Ian straight in the eye. "Big mistake," he whispered before walking past Ian and out of the coffee shop.

*******************************************************

Cole walked with shifty movements down a back road around the block from Lava Java. "Motherfuckerrrr!!!!" Cole screamed into the empty night air.

Ian's smiling face filled his mind. Cole smacked himself repeatedly in the face until tears filled his eyes. 

"He doesn't want you. He doesn't want you. He. Doesn't. Want. YOU! Dammit!" Cole bellowed as he threw himself forcefully into a brick wall.

"He's MY boyfriend!" Cole screamed as he delivered a hard punch directly to his eye socket. He hunched over in pain for a minute. Ian's face and his words kept antagonizing him.

Cole picked up a brick off the ground and hit his ribs repeatedly. It wasn't until his vision began to blur that he dropped the brick and fell to the ground with an agonizing scream.

*******************************************************

Mickey left Svetlana's apartment and made it home a little after midnight. The song from Yevgeny's movie was still stuck in his head. He parked his Escapade in his driveway and made his way to the front door. He jumped when he saw a figure slumped over on his porch.

"Cupcake?" Mickey asked as he walked closer. He bent down and tugged at the blonde's shoulder. "What the fuck!" Mickey said when Cupcake lifted his head.

Cupcake looked at the ground, trying to hide his battered face. One of his eyes was puffy and starting to bruise, his lip was busted, he had dry blood around his nose, and he was guarding his ribs.

"Who the fuck did this to you Cupcake?" Mickey demanded. Cupcake hung his head and avoided Mickey's worried eyes. Mickey sighed and helped him to his feet, guiding him inside of the house. Mickey knew Cupcake was a pretty strong dude and could hold his own in a fight. Whenever they play wrestled Cupcake's strength always surprised Mickey.

Cupcake took shallow breaths as he climbed Mickey's stairs. His boyfriend had his arm around him protectively as he walked him to the bathroom and it made his heart sing. Mickey let the lid down on the toilet and Cupcake took a seat.

"Tell me who did this," Mickey said softly. He knelt between Cupcake's legs and removed his shoes and socks. Mickey stood and looked down at Cupcake. He tucked his finger under the blonde's chin and gently raised his head so he could inspect the injuries. They looked much worse in the strong bathroom lighting. "Jesus," Mickey whispered.

"It was that new barista. Ian I think his name is," Cupcake confessed quietly.

Mickey felt his heart sink as he went to turn the shower on to warm up. How the fuck could Ian do that to Cupcake? First Mickey's tires, now Cupcake's face. What the hell was wrong with Ian? 

"I went by the shop to make sure he was okay working by himself. Everything escalated for no reason as soon as you were brought up. I was just telling him how long we have been partners. Then he kept saying that you were his. He said I was just your boy toy and the next thing I know he just started hitting me and kicking me," Cole winced as he shifted to remove his shirt.

"Fuck, this is all my fault. This shouldn't have happened to you," Mickey said. He grimaced as he looked at the large bruises blooming on Cupcake's ribs. 

Cupcake handed Mickey his shirt and started to remove his jeans. "It's not your fault babe."

Mickey swallowed thickly and put Cupcake's clothes in the hamper. He stripped out of his own clothes and helped Cupcake into the shower. "Ian is my ex-boyfriend," Mickey confessed guiltily as he washed Cupcake's back.

Cupcake turned around and looked at his boyfriend. "Thank you for being honest," he said softly.

Mickey still had a guilty look on his face. "I should have told you sooner. Maybe he wouldn't have hurt you."

Cupcake smiled. He knew his boyfriend would be concerned about him. That just showed how much Mickey loved him. "I'll be okay," Cupcake whispered.

*******************************************************

When Ian finally got off work later that night, he went straight home and to his room after he took a shower. He still trembled with adrenaline and residual anger. Cole's words kept playing in his ears like a song stuck in his head.

Mickey doesn't want you.....You've lost this one....

Maybe Cole was right. Maybe Mickey didn't want him anymore. He did push Ian away the other night. Mickey had a completely different life with Cole too. He wasn't a hustling Southside thug anymore. Mickey had a career. A very lucrative one too. A career he started with Cole.

Ian sat on the edge of his bed, eyeing the Xanax bottle. He had already taken his regular dose of medicine for the evening. Ian sighed and decided to go the green route. He grabbed his weed and lit up a joint. He layed back on the bed as he smoked and tried to clear his mind. Each intoxicating lungful of smoke slowly calming his frantic nerves.

*******************************************************

After their shower Mickey put Cupcake to bed and came back with a bottle of water, a cold pack, and a Vicodin. He looked at Cupcake's battered face and felt guilt rising again. He handed Cupcake the pain pill and bottle water.

"Take it," Mickey encouraged. "It's going to hurt like a bitch in the morning.

Cupcake sighed and took the medicine. He sat his water on the table and let his boyfriend put the cold pack over his bruised eye. Mickey climbed into bed and let Cupcake rest his head on his chest.

Cupcake's heart fluttered from all the affection his boyfriend was showering him with. Mickey really did love him, this, Cupcake was sure of. It was the icing on the cake when Mickey leaned down and kissed him softly on the forehead. "I'm so sorry this happened to you," Mickey murmured.

Cole smiled to himself and nuzzled closer to Mickey. The Vicodin and Mickey tenderly stroking his hair made him slowly drift off to sleep.

*******************************************************

Mickey slipped quietly from underneath Cupcake's limbs when he heard the blonde began to snore softly. He went to his closest and put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and shoes. He grabbed his keys and crept quietly out to his SUV. He had a bone to pick with Ian.

*******************************************************

Mickey shut his car off and trudged up the Gallagher sidewalk. He rang the doorbell and chewed his nail nervously. It was pretty late and he didn't want to disturb them. The door swung open before Mickey could change his mind. His second favorite ginger stood there grinning ear to ear.

"Mickey!" Debbie said excitedly. She pulled him into a bear hug and tugged him backwards into the house.

"Jesus Peppermint Patty," Mickey grumbled. Debbie kept smiling and shut the door behind them. Derek threw up the dueces from where he lay on the couch watching a movie. Mickey half waved in return.

"Ian told us about you buying the house. Thank you, seriously. From all of us," Debbie said sincerely.

Mickey blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "It's cool man. I didn't even want anyone to know. Didn't want it to be weird or anything."

Debbie nodded her understanding. "Um, he's upstairs," she said with a small smile. Mickey blushed and made his way up the stairs. 

"Frank's old room," Debbie called up behind him.

Mickey stopped in front of Ian's door and tapped lightly. It felt so weird being in the Gallagher house again. Everything looked pretty much the same. He could hear Ian's muffled voice telling him to come in.

Mickey opened the bedroom and immediately felt his dick twitching like the traitor it was in his jeans. Mickey closed the door as he looked at the sight in front of him. The sight being Ian sprawled out on the bed in just some red plaid pajama bottoms and no shirt. Mickey's eyes trailed up Ian's long legs, to the impressive bulge between those legs, and the teasing trail of hair on Ian's tight lower abdomen. Mickey could just walk over there and hook a finger in the waistband and just tug those pajama pants a little bit lower...

Mickey looked up at Ian's eyes that were staring back at him. "Mickey," Ian whispered in disbelief. He sat up and scooted to the end of the bed.

Mickey shook himself from his trance. "Ian what the fuck man, I saw what you did to Cupcake."

Ian figured that one hit he landed would probably leave a nice bruise or a broken septum. He hung his head and rubbed his hand through his hair. "What do you want me to say Mick?"

Mickey looked at him incredulously. The Ian he knew would have at least shown a little compassion, maybe regret, after a beating that bad. 

"I was jealous Mickey. I don't like seeing you with anyone else. Especially a fucking guy like him. I don't like him, and I don't like seeing you with him," Ian said, looking up with puppy dog eyes.

Mickey ignored the funny feeling he felt stirring in his gut. "Jesus Ian. You were gone seven fucking years. What was I supposed to do? Sit here and wait on you?"

"Oh my god Mickey I didn't say that."

"No, but you're running around here beating people up and shit."

Ian laughed at Mickey's exaggeration. "Come on Mickey. I didn't hurt him THAT bad. I might have-"

"Yeah you might have," Mickey cut Ian off shaking his head. You might have hurt me that bad when you left too.....Mickey didn't say it, but his face sure did. He turned and was about to open the door when large hands slammed it back shut.

Mickey felt his pulse race as Ian braced his arms on either side of him, trapping the brunette between the door and his body. Mickey could smell the faint scent of marijuana, Axe deodorant spray, and just Ian's scent period. He could feel Ian's heat radiating down his spine.

Ian stepped closer until he had Mickey pressed up against the door. Ian nuzzled Mickey's hair with his nose, breathing in his ex-boyfriend's scent. Mickey closed his eyes, Ian's warm breath sent delicious tingles down his spine.

"Baby," Ian whispered with his eyes closed, still nuzzling Mickey's soft hair. Mickey had to fight back a moan. He felt his heart fluttering from just that one word. Mickey never was big on pet names, but when Ian left Mickey used to yearn for that one word, just one more time.

"Mickey, I'm sorry. Please," Ian whispered desperately. He opened his eyes and started kissing Mickey on the back of his neck. "I want you back Mickey. Please take me back."

Mickey's breathing was erratic and his legs felt like Jello. Ian kept one hand firmly on the door, he dropped the other one to Mickey's waist. Ian sucked lightly on the side of Mickey's neck. He slid his hand down Mickey's hip, to his inner thigh and caressed dangerously close to Mickey's crotch.

Mickey's legs seemed to part on their own. Ian smiled against Mickey's skin as he slipped his hand higher between Mickey's legs. "You're so warm down there Mickey," Ian whispered hotly in his ear.

This time Mickey did moan as Ian's hand started palming him through his jeans. He could feel Ian's hardening length up against his jean clad ass. Ian removed his hand suddenly and spun Mickey around, trapping him against the door again. This time they were facing each other.

"I want you back Mickey," Ian said. His green eyes were pleading and desperate. "I want all of you. I want you to be mine again, no one else's."

Mickey's eyes raked over Ian's ridiculously pretty face. He would be lying if he said he hadn't missed the hell out of this man. Mickey's mind was on sensory overload. His body tingled from how close Ian was standing. Ian's words were playing in his ears like a soft melody from his most beautiful nightmare. His nostrils were full of Ian's scent. His eyes were full of Ian's body, whose pajama pants were hanging dangerously low on his hips. He could taste the spearmint on Ian's tongue.

Mickey didn't even know when they started kissing but there they were, sucking face like they were getting paid to do so. "Fuck," Mickey muttered as realization hit him. He shoved Ian backwards suddenly.

Ian had that primal look in his eyes though. That look that made Mickey's ass clench every time. That look that Ian got in his eyes whenever he wanted to fuck. Not make love, or have sex- fuck. Ian let out a small throaty growl before lunging the short distance towards Mickey. He gripped his ex-boyfriend's belt loops possessively and jerked him forward before leaning down and mashing their lips together again. His lips and tongue were persistent and demanding. Mickey could only whimper pitifully as Ian held him by the back of the head and fucking took his mouth.

Mickey pushed Ian again, but this time he went with him. The back of Ian's knees hit his bed and he sat down abruptly. Mickey pushed on his chest, urging him to lay back. Mickey climbed onto the bed, straddling Ian and leaning down to taste his mouth again. Ian gripped Mickey's hips and pushed his ass down against his erection insistently.

"Fuck Ian," Mickey moaned into Ian's mouth. He reached behind him and wrapped his hand around Ian's hard cock through his pajama pants. "I fucking want some of this."

"Take it," Ian growled against Mickey's lips. "Fucking take it Mickey."

Mickey slithered down the bed. He kissed and licked all the way down to Ian's waist. Ian's cock twitched against Mickey's chest. Mickey reached up and palmed him through his pajamas. He missed this cock. Ian moaned his appreciation and spread his legs a little wider.

Mickey was about to kiss across Ian's waist to his sides until he felt a hand gently stopping him. Mickey didn't think much of it. He got comfortable on his knees and hooked his hands in Ian's waistband. He started pulling them down slowly. He could see the firey red patch of pubic hair and thick base of Ian's cock. That sight alone had saliva pooling in Mickey's mouth. 

Ian moaned just from the anticipation. It had been too fucking long. "Mickey I know we still have things to work on, but I want you back and I'll do anything to make you mine again," Ian said. His voice was so needy, and so full of desire.

Mickey's hands stopped suddenly. Ian's words were ringing in his ears like an alarm going off.

I'll do anything to make you mine again.....

Cupcake's battered face filled Mickey's mind. His Cupcake who was as sweet as can be. He was merely a victim in whatever fucked up game Ian was playing. Guilt washed over Mickey once again, dousing his own erection like water to a flame.

"Shit," Mickey whispered, pulling Ian's pajamas back up and standing. Ian sat up with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry but I'm just going to go," Mickey said shakily as he backed away from the bed. Ian attempted to grab Mickey's hands but Mickey recoiled like he was a snake.

"Just don't Ian," Mickey said softly.

Ian's flash of rejection quickly turned into anger. "Why because of your boy toy?" Ian spat accusingly. "Snack cake? To hell with him."

Mickey shook his head sadly. He thought he knew Ian. Maybe seven years really could change someone.

"Just keep your fucking hands to yourself Ian," Mickey sighed before rushing out the door. Mickey waved dismissively at a concerned looking Debbie without missing a beat to his car.

Mickey didn't bother to light up a cigarette as he drove in the dark night back to his house. His skin was still burning with desire every place Ian had touched him. Mickey sniffed his shirt, chasing Ian's scent. Mickey was practically high off of it. He licked his lips, still tasting Ian there. Mickey trembled as seven years of locked up emotions flooded his being all at once. Mickey glanced at himself in his mirror. His eyes still burned with desire, his skin still slightly flushed. There was no denying it any longer. That beast inside of Mickey was wide awake, and it was demanding to be fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian is just poking the bear when it comes to Cupcake. Nothing more, nothing less.


	12. Annie Are You Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like shit for posting such a short chapter, especially after the delay. I'll try to make it up to you guys sometime this weekend. Also as I have said before, this story is actually a lot more complex than it may seem right now. I don't just mean Sammi/Cole shenanigans either.

"I think Ian's manic," Mickey said.

Mandy stubbed her cigarette out and looked over at her brother's concerned face. It was still early morning and they were sitting on the patio at Lava Java having their morning coffee.

"Are you sure Mick? I mean, he seems fine to me. He really seems like he has been taking care of himself," Mandy replied.

Mickey leaned back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes. "You didn't see Cupcake's face though Mands. It's like Ian didn't even care that he fucked Cupcake up."

Mandy took a scalding sip of coffee to stifle her giggle. She liked Cole well enough, but Ian was her best friend. "Yeah about that," Mandy said, sitting her cup on the table. "Is Ian going to be alright? I mean, Cole isn't going to press charges is he?"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Cupcake is Southside. We don't snitch."

"I thought he was from Florida," Mandy said as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Uh, there's a Southside in Florida too," Mickey insisted.

Mandy snickered and shook her head. "Okay Mickey."

"Whatever. Listen, can you keep an eye on him for me Mandy. Make sure he's okay?" Mickey asked. He fiddled with his iPhone, avoiding Mandy's smirk.

"What for Mickey?" Mandy asked innocently.

Mickey kept twiddling his thumbs on his phone. He shrugged. "Fuck, to make sure he doesn't flip out and burn this place down. He already fucked my car up and Cupcake."

"Oh really?" Mandy raised a brow. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you still had feelings for him."

Mickey ignored his sister as he stood to leave. "Whatever man, just make sure he's okay. Don't say anything to him about it either. I gotta go. I'll probably just lay low for a little bit. Don't really want to run into him after last night."

Mandy stood and followed her brother back inside the coffee shop. "Yeah seeing as how you almost had his dick in your mouth again."

Mickey flipped his sister off over his shoulder as he walked towards the front exit. 

"You know you guys belong together right?" Mandy called out to him. Mickey stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around.

"You kinda just have to know that by now Mick."

Mickey swallowed thickly. "Just keep an eye on him," he murmured before exiting the shop.

******************************************************

Cole stretched lazily in his boyfriend's king size bed. His body was sore and stiff from his altercation the night before. He pulled out Mickey's mirror he kept in his bedside table. 

"He's my boyfriend," Cole whispered as he gingerly touched the bruises on his face. His boyfriend had been so sweet and caring last night. It just reminded Cole how much his boyfriend cared about him. 

Cole sat the mirror back down when his phone started ringing. "There's my pretty girl," he answered.

"I was worried about you," Sammi said over the line.

"Ah pretty girl, I've been a busy man. Real estate doesn't sell itself."

Sammi laughed. "So what's our next move?"

Cole smiled at Sammi's eagerness. "We sit back and wait for now. I actually won't be able to see you for a little while."

Sammi groaned. "That's no fun. When will you be back?"

Cole touched the bruises on his face. "It may be a few days."

*****************************************************

Ian's mind was a jittery mess as he took his morning jog. Every thud of his tennis shoes against the pavement pushed another image of Mickey into his mind. Mickey's smile. Mickey's smell. Mickey's face. 

Mickey. Mickey. Mickey.

It's all Ian thought about since last night. He actually didn't get much sleep because of it. His eyes were red rimmed with bags underneath them. Mickey consumed him.

Ian could still feel his ex boyfriend in his arms long after he left. God he wanted Mickey back. There wasn't a doubt in Ian's mind. He wouldn't stop trying until he got him back either. There wasn't a man alive that could stop him. Especially not Cupcake.

Ian's thoughts were interrupted as he edged closer to Lava Java. He slowed his jog as he spotted Mickey's Audi leaving the parking lot. If only he had been a little sooner. Ian knew Mandy was working so he decided to go talk to his best friend.

******************************************************

Mandy's head whipped up when she spotted Ian jogging through the front doors. "Hey Ian," Mandy greeted.

"Hey Mandy," Ian said a little breathlessly as he continued to jog in place. He hadn't ran all of his miles yet and he really didn't want to get lazy.

Mandy's eyes raked over her friend's appearance. He was slightly scruffy looking and his eyes were bloodshot, and okay the jogging in place was kinda creepy.

"You feeling okay Ian?" Mandy asked with an extra bright smile.

"Never better. Never better," Ian huffed as he continued his jog. "Saw Mickey just leave."

"Yeah. Uh yeah he had work or something," Mandy sputtered.

Ian nodded, beads of sweat rolling down his face. "He say anything about me?"

Mandy chewed her lip and fiddled with the coffee cups she was stacking. "A little. So about you and Cupcake," Mandy started.

"Oh you mean that one hitter quitter I layed on him," Ian laughed. He did a boxing jab while he kept jogging.

More like a beat down, Mandy thought to herself. 

Ian noticed his friend's worried face. "Hey listen, it won't happen again Mandy. I didn't mean to disrespect this business in any way. Trust me, he was asking for it."

Mandy nodded and laughed nervously.

"I'll see you later though Mandy. Going to finish my run," he said as he back jogged towards the door. "Five miles," he said before darting out the door.

Mandy sighed as she watched her friend leave. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Mickey.

[Mandy 7:32a.m.] Mick I think Ian is manic too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm FINALLY on Tumblr! It's pretty empty right now cause I just joined and I have no clue what I'm doing, but we can still be buddies right? Come find me or tell me how to find you. auntginger27


	13. The Closer I Push You Away From Me

Mickey didn't see his sister's text until he pulled into his driveway. His nerves were on end as he stared at the screen.

[Mandy 7:32 a.m.] Mick I think Ian's manic too

Mickey blindly reached for his keys in the ignition and shut his car off. So Mandy must have saw Ian sometime after he left. Mickey let out a shaky breath. He glanced up at his house. The curtains were still pulled shut. Cupcake was probably still asleep. Mickey dialed his sister's number and waited for her to answer.

******************************************************

The morning influx of coffee drinkers was starting to pick up. Mandy was bouncing back and forth helping Candace in the drive thru and Jason at the front counter. She really needed to hit her brother up for a raise. Not that he didn't pay her well, but still.

Mandy had just finished loading the coffee machine as her phone started ringing. She hit the button to start the machine then answered her phone. 

"Hey Mickey," she said as she leaned with her back against the front counter. The words were barely out of her mouth before Mickey started speaking.

"So you think he's manic too?" Mickey asked nervously.

Mandy sighed and looked up at the heavens. "I mean yeah kinda."

"Tell me what happened Mandy."

"Nothing really happened Mickey, it's just how he came in here acting this morning."

"What do you mean? How did he act? Did he look okay?" Mickey asked anxiously.

Mandy tipped her head from side to side as she debated the question. "Well he looked a little scruffy I guess. His eyes were really bloodshot too. I mean, I guess he could have looked worse."

"So what? He could have just been tired," Mickey insisted. 

"True but he was kinda all over the place. Jogging and stuff. It kinda reminded me of that time when he lived with us. I don't know. You had to see him," Mandy said.

She could hear Mickey sigh in frustration over the phone. "Well did you ask him if he was okay?" Mickey asked.

"You told me not to say anything to him asswipe. What did you want me to say? Oh hey Ian by the way, we think you might be manic? Get real Mickey," Mandy said agitatedly.

Mickey muttered incoherently over the phone. Mandy could tell her brother was starting to get worried. She twirled her ponytail thoughtfully.

"Hey listen Mickey, it's going to be okay," Mandy said softly after a moment. "We'll take care of him. If it makes you feel better, he did ask about our insurance prescription plans. That has to mean he's taking his meds right?"

"Yeah, hey look I gotta go Mandy. Let me know if anything happens," Mickey said.

"Okay I'll talk to you later," Mandy said before hanging up. She stood there for a moment and thought about her brother and Ian. She hoped like hell they would get back together. She knew Mickey had to still care about Ian. She could tell from how worried he was about him.

******************************************************

Ian hadn't made it but about a block away when he remembered he meant to tell Mandy she could put him on the standby schedule. He had the next three days off and he wanted to let her know he could work if she needed him. Ian turned around and started jogging back towards Lava Java.

When he made it to the store he could see Mandy with her back towards him and talking on her phone. Lava Java was fairly busy. He decided he would just wait at the counter until she got off the phone.

"Well he looked a little scruffy I guess. His eyes were really bloodshot too. I mean, I guess he could have looked worse," Mandy said. Ian smirked. Wonder if she was talking about Tony?

"True but he was kinda all over the place. Jogging and stuff. It kinda reminded me of that time when he lived with us. I don't know. You had to see him," Mandy said.

Ian stiffened and felt a slight paranoia creep up his spine. Surely she wasn't talking about him. Was she?

"You told me not to say anything to him asswipe. What did you want me to say? Oh hey Ian by the way, we think you might be manic? Get real Mickey."

Ian stiffened and swallowed thickly. He could feel a blush creeping up his neck. He didn't need to hear anymore than that. He turned and quickly exited the coffee shop before Mandy ever realized he was standing there. 

Ian held back the overwhelming feelings of hurt and somewhat embarrassment that came crashing down on him. He sucked in deep breathfuls of air as he pushed himself further away from Lava Java.

_There's always gonna be people that are going to try and fix us and you can never make those people happy, like it breaks their heart just to look at you._

Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. Ian repeated this to himself as he kept running. Images of Mickey's tortured, saddened expression filled his mind. His mother's words played over in his head, demanding his attention. It was like a mental tug of war.

_You need to be with people who accept you for who you are._

_I love you._

_What does that even mean?_

What does that even mean?

******************************************************

"Ian is the one that works with us right?" Candace asked when Mandy hung up the phone.

Mandy frowned as she slipped her phone into the back pocket of her pants. She looked over and arched a brow at her apparently eavesdropping barista. 

Candace cowered under Mandy's threatening gaze. "Uh I only asked because he just left," Candace squeaked.

"What?" Mandy asked, looking over her shoulder.

Candace nodded and pointed at the door. "He was standing behind you while you were on the phone."

Mandy felt her heart sink. Maybe he didn't hear her, Mandy thought but she knew he had. She rushed from behind the counter to look out the front door. She just caught the flash of Ian's red hair as he rounded the corner down the street.

Oh shit.

******************************************************

Mickey carried breakfast upstairs to his bedroom, where Cupcake was up waiting for him.

"Where ya been?" Cupcake asked somewhat anxiously when Mickey entered the bedroom.

Mickey walked over to Cupcake's side of the bed and set his breakfast down on the nightstand. "Out," Mickey murmured. He gently tilted Cupcake's chin up, assessing the bruises.

"How do you feel?" Mickey asked.

Cupcake's heart fluttered from his boyfriend's affection and concern. "Not very good. I'm hurting pretty bad."

Mickey felt his stomach clench guiltily. "Got you some breakfast." He pulled a biscuit out of the bag and gave it to Cupcake and gave him a bottle of orange juice.

"Thanks baby," Cupcake said. 

Mickey rolled his eyes at the pet name. He took his own breakfast to his side of the bed. He kicked his shoes off and climbed up beside Cupcake.

"So did you go anywhere special besides getting breakfast?" Cupcake asked slyly.

Mickey shrugged as he ate his sausage biscuit. "Nope," he muttered. He grabbed the remote and began flicking through the channels. 

Cupcake nodded and they sat quietly watching TV while they ate their breakfast. Both of them just so happened to be thinking of the same redhead.

******************************************************

Ian was out of breath and shaking as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. The Gallagher house was empty, which was a rare thing and Ian was greatful. He needed to be alone with his thoughts right now. He gathered his things for a shower and headed to the bathroom. He turned the water on to warm as he stripped out of his sweaty clothes.

So Mandy and Mickey both thought he was manic. Ian wiped furiously at his stinging eyes as he let the warm spray of the shower wash over him. 

_Oh hey Ian by the way, we think you might be manic._

Ian cringed as Mandy's words played over in his head. Seven years. Seven long years Ian stayed gone to get himself better and this was what he got for all of his hard work? Why even bother?

Ian felt numb as he finished his shower. His mind just went blank as he put clean clothes on. It's almost like he was having an outter body experience as he went about his room stuffing clothes inside of his duffle bag. His hands slightly shook as he packed toiletries and his medicine in his bag. 

Ian slung his bag over his shoulder and headed down the stairs. He stopped at the door and looked back. He let out a deep weary breath before slipping out the door and locking it behind him. 

******************************************************

_Later that day_

Mickey went about the house cleaning like he normally did. Cupcake was still there, hot on his heels all day long. Mickey was beggining to wonder if he planned on going home at all today. 

They were currently in the kitchen. Cupcake was cooking dinner and Mickey was on his laptop at the kitchen island. He had offered to cook for them but Cupcake insisted. They both knew he was the better cook.

"Do you care if I just stay here again tonight?" Cupcake asked with his back to Mickey

Well that answered Mickey's question. Dammit. Mickey wanted to touch base with Mandy to find out if anything else happened with Ian. Mickey felt guilty once again. It's not like he wanted to say hey Cupcake you gotta leave so I can go check on the guy that fucked you up. He wasn't that heartless. He could always go check tomorrow.

Mickey looked up from his computer to see Cupcake looking at him expectantly, black eye shining pitifully. "Yeah, of course you can stay," Mickey said with a nod.

Cupcake smiled as bright as he could with his battered face. He turned back to the food he was cooking. "Thanks baby. I just want to stay inside and cuddle with you all day long. Not many days I get you all to myself."

******************************************************

Ian didn't think, didn't feel anything until he stepped foot off of that Greyhound bus and knocked on the door of a familiar trailer. Every emotion rose to the surface when she answered the door. There she was. Ian hadn't seen her in a few years. He dropped his bag to the ground as tears started to stream down his face.

Monica gasped and pulled her son into her arms. She ran her fingers soothingly through Ian's hair as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Welcome home baby," Monica whispered as she kissed Ian on the cheek. "Welcome home."

******************************************************

And somehow Cupcake truly managed to keep Mickey to himself the rest of the day. Mickey had never felt so suffocated before in his entire life. It's like everywhere he turned, Cupcake was right there. When he went to take his shower that evening, Cupcake got in behind him. Not that Mickey really minded because usually it lead to him bending Cupcake over, but now they were just literally showering together.

Mickey tried not to just flat out start freaking out when Cupcake insisted on going to bed early that night and watching Netflix. Mickey was itching to find out about Ian.

Cupcake settled his head on Mickey's chest and hummed contentedly. Tomorrow, Mickey promised himself. Tomorrow he would make him go home and he could check up on Ian. He could give Cupcake one more night considering all he had been through.

******************************************************

Cupcake stretched slowly when he woke the next morning. He smiled to himself as he thought about how well his boyfriend treated him the past two days. Cupcake was already plotting on staying again. His boyfriend was such a softie. He couldn't say no to him could he?

Cupcake was about to test his theory when Mickey came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. 

"Morning," Mickey said as he gathered his laptop and work papers.

"Morning. You going somewhere?" Cupcake asked.

"Yeah gotta meet with some contractors," Mickey replied from the foot of the bed. Cupcake opened his mouth to speak but Mickey quickly cut him off.

"Hey listen, can you lock up when you leave today? I'll call you," Mickey said as he stuffed his laptop in its leather case.

Cupcake tried to hide the disappointment on his face. His mind raced for excuses to not have to leave. Mickey was already heading out the door. "Thanks man," Mickey called over his shoulder before leaving.

Cupcake let out a frustrated huff. He slid out of bed and started getting dressed. He would leave tonight but he would most definitely be back. 

******************************************************

Mickey patted himself on the back as he sped down the highway towards Lava Java. Mission Get Rid of Cupcake was successful. 

Mickey whipped his Audi into his parking space and headed inside. Mandy was at the front counter. 

"Anything?" Mickey asked anxiously.

Mandy's mouth twisted awkwardly. "Mickey I have to tell you something."

Mickey plopped down on a stool at the counter. "What is it?"

Mandy gave an almost apologetic look. "I'm pretty sure Ian heard me on the phone with you yesterday."

Mickey nodded as he pondered over their phone conversation. "Oh shit," Mickey whispered.

Mandy cringed and nodded in agreement. Mickey was up in a flash as a heartbreaking feeling washed over him. It's like he already knew what to expect as he drove to the Gallagher home.

Mickey pounded on the front door as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. "Please be here Ian, please."

Debbie answered the door with an anxious look on her face. She let out a relieved breath when she saw who it was. "Oh, hey Mickey."

"Ian here?"

Debbie looked at him in confusion. "I figured he was with you. I thought you guys might have made up."

Mickey ignored the warm fuzzy feelings he felt at the thought of that. "No. He's not with me."

Debbie's face fell slightly. "What is it?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey," Debbie whispered. "Ian never came home last night."

 

*******************************************************

_That afternoon_

 

Carterville Health Center, Illinois

A young man in a consistent vegetative state lays in his hospital bed. A griever sits at the bedside clutching the young man's lifeless hand. The griever sits silently as always, dressed in all black with a matching baseball cap. The griever wistfully mourns the life that the young man will never get to finish.

The only thing that can be heard above the steady hum of the ventilator are these four words whispered menacingly as a promise: "I will avenge you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot just thickened....


	14. MILF

"Why does it seem like the harder you try to prove yourself to someone the less they seem to believe you?" Ian asked Monica. They were laying side by side out at a lake in Skokie, soaking up the sun and enjoying the soft sounds of the water. 

After arriving to Monica's place the night before, they hadn't spent much time talking. Ian's mind, body, and soul were exhausted. He had simply laid down on the sofa bed and slept until the next morning. Monica hadn't pushed him to talk and thankfully her boyfriend was in jail. Monica understood Ian, and that was one of the reasons he always came back to her.

Monica turned onto her side and propped up on her elbow on their blanket. She gently pushed Ian's hair out of his face. "Because people are assholes."

Ian huffed out a laugh and looked over at his mother. "True, but seriously."

Monica sighed. "Is this about your boyfriend? Mickey?"

Ian crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Monica was still staring at him with somewhat of a disapproving look on her face. 

"He's not my boyfriend," Ian said quietly. "We broke up a long time ago remember?"

Monica raised a brow skeptically but nodded anyways.

"But yeah," Ian continued. "It's about Mickey. I have been trying so hard to prove to him that I am okay and that I am sorry for everything that happened between us."

Ian blinked at the sting that was threatening his eyes. "They think I'm manic," he said in a broken voice. "God you should have heard Mandy. 'Oh hey Ian we think you might be manic.' Jesus. She didn't even know I heard her."

Monica shook her head in disgust. "Ian look at me sweetheart," Monica said as she gently tilted his head towards her. Ian looked up at her with years worth of pain and anguish all over his face.

"You need to know that you don't have to prove anything to anybody, because there is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect," Monica said with a smile.

Ian smiled back weakly even though he just wanted to break down and cry. He sat up and turned onto his side, resting on his elbow. "Why does life have to be so difficult? Like, I always felt like I was dealt such a shitty hand. But, ya know, you don't get to just throw your hand back in and call it a misdeal."

Ian looked up into his mother's eyes. "Please," he whispered. "Please just tell me this gets easier."

Monica stared back into her son's eyes with a somber expression. It was the most serious Ian had ever seen her look. "It never gets easier baby," Monica said quietly. "You just get better at dealing with it."

*******************************************************

"What do you mean he didn't come home last night?" Mickey asked. He could feel bile rising in his throat as he tried to swallow back his worry and fear.

"I didn't see him at all yesterday," Debbie said. "I usually see him after I drop Derek and Lucas off."

Debbie's eyes raked over Mickey's face. It looked like all of the color had drained from his cheeks. "This is bad isn't it?" She asked.

"I don't know," Mickey replied quietly before turning and walking down the stairs.

"Mickey," Debbie called out before Mickey reached the end of the sidewalk. Mickey paused and turned around. He could see the tears that were already threatening Debbie's eyes.

"Do you think he will come back?" Debbie asked.

Mickey swallowed down the lump in his throat and stared at the ground. "I don't know," was all he could say before hastily making his way to his car.

*********************************************************

"He told me he loved me. The first time was in a voicemail. A fucking voicemail, because I was manic and they thought I kidnapped his son," Ian said with a wistful laugh as he turned his phone off. Mandy and Debbie had been calling him repeatedly for the past hour and he really just didn't want to explain anything to them right now. He and Monica were now sitting on the edge of the pier with their feet in the lake.

"The second time," Ian's voice broke as he was overwhelmed with emotion. "The second time was right before we broke up. It's like he only said it because he wanted something. Both times he just wanted something. He wanted me to bring Yevgeny home and he wanted me to not break up with him."

Monica sat quietly, listening to her son intently while she rubbed his back.

"Probably would have been too hard to find some replacement dick in the homophobic Southside," Ian said bitterly. "Oh but nope, never mind!" He suddenly declared. "He's got Cupcake."

Ian sat quietly for a moment then looked over at his mother, his tears now falling unbidden. "What does that even mean anyways? Love? To love someone?"

Monica sat quietly as she kicked her feet through the cool lake water and pondered the question. A smile spread across her face and she looked over at Ian. "It's like opening a bag of Lucky Charms and finding nothing but the marshmallows inside!"

Ian let out a wet laugh and wiped his tears on the back of his hand. "What?" He asked.

"No seriously," Monica insisted. "Okay it's like warm chicken noodle soup when you're sick. The homemade kind, not the kind in the can. It's good for you and it makes you feel better. It's like coming home to your own bed after being gone for awhile. It's like the cool side of the pillow on a hot summer night."

Monica paused and turned to look Ian in the eye. "It's putting someone's needs ahead of your own. It's knowing when to hang on and when to let go. When to forgive and when to forget."

Monica turned her head to the sky and closed her eyes, letting the breeze wash over her face. "It's like being free," she sighed.

_Ian, what you and I have makes me free._

*********************************************************

"I can't believe he left," Mickey said once again in disbelief. He and Mandy were sitting on the balcony at Lava Java smoking and trying to call Ian's phone. Mickey tried to ignore the ridiculous jealousy he felt over the fact that Mandy had Ian's number and he didn't.

"We don't know that for sure Mickey," Mandy said as she furiously typed another text and sent it to Ian. "We haven't checked any places yet. I can help you look for him when I get off of work."

"I gotta babysit Yevgeny tonight. Svetlana and Nika are going out. Fuck!" Mickey huffed.

Mandy stubbed her cigarette out and looked over at her brother. "He'll come back home," she said softly, almost like a question.

Mickey stared back into his sister's concerned eyes and answered her unspoken question. "I don't know. I just hope he's not with that crazy MILF of his."

Mandy almost spewed coffee out of her nose. "MILF?" She asked.

"Yeah," Mickey replied. "Mother I'd like to forget."

********************************************************

"A small part of me wanted him to fight for me," Ian admitted quietly. "I mean, to at least try to hold onto me maybe? But he just let me go so fucking easy. Like that," Ian said as he snapped his fingers together. 

Ian let out a weary sigh and reached behind him to grab his backpack. He dug his bottle of Xanax out and was about to shake one out onto his palm.

Monica tsked and shook her head. "Xanax," she said and wrinkled her nose. Ian's hands paused in the air.

"You gonna let your life be controlled by controlled substances? How ironic," Monica said with her eyebrows raised. "You think our ancestors depended on all these pills the 'normal' people try to shove down our throats?"

Ian closed the pill bottle almost guiltily. Monica nodded her approval. "There's nothing wrong with you Ian. Those pills just cover up who we really are."

Ian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Those pills have helped keep me stable. I've been doing good, I really have."

Monica shook her head again and stood. "Who controls your life Ian? That pill bottle? Mickey? Or do you?"

Ian looked up at his mother as she backed up to the end of the pier. She smiled at him before taking a running start towards the lake. "Take control of your life Ian. Be free!" She squealed before jumping into the lake fully clothed.

Ian laughed and stood up as Monica surfaced. "Come on Ian!" She said, waving for him to jump in.

Ian glanced down at his bottle of Xanax and back at his mother wading in the water. Fuck it. Ian backed up to the end of the pier. He smiled back at his mom as he took off running towards the lake. He took a deep breath at the edge, pushed his troubles away, dove straight in, and in that moment he felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, and the short chapter. I have had some wicked writer's block and have been super busy :(


	15. Love, So Many People Use Your Name In Vain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, mild violence in this chapter.

"Nope, nope, NOPE!" Mickey said, shaking his head furiously at the shitshow going on in Svetlana's living room that evening. Lucas and Yevgeny were running circles around him, laughing and screaming, hyped up on whatever sugary snack they had eaten. Svetlana, Nika, and Debbie were calmly putting their make up on like they were immune to this shit.

"This wasn't what I agreed to Svet," Mickey said, just as a spit ball landed on his forehead. Lucas ran off giggling with Yevgeny right behind him. Mickey gritted his teeth and wiped his forehead.

"You said babysit," Svetlana replied as she fluffed her hair. "Baby," she pointed towards the kids then pointed at Mickey, then to the couch, "sit. Yes?"

Mickey rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat as he plopped down on the couch. Debbie shot him an apologetic look. "I really appreciate it, you watching Lucas. Derek and I hardly ever get to have a couple's night."

Mickey nodded, feeling a little guilty. Debbie had spent the day helping him look for Ian, with no luck however. One more kid couldn't be too terrible.

"They already had dinner, so they should settle down in a little bit," Debbie said. The women all grabbed their purses and got ready to leave when Derek called up for them. Nika and Svetlana both kissed him on the cheek before they followed Debbie out the door.

Mickey waved morosely as they left. He settled back onto the couch and flicked through the television. He could see Lucas and Yevgeny grinning sneakily at each other out of the corner of his eye. He could already tell they were up to know good. This was going to be a long night.

*************************************************

"What's wrong?" Monica asked from her seat on the sofa when Ian got through with his shower that night. She searched her son's face and could already tell something was wrong. Ian sat down beside his mother on the sofa and tucked his feet underneath him.

"I had a good day with you today," Ian began with an earnest smile because he truly meant it. He and his mother had spent the rest of the day catching up on old times after their swim.

Monica smiled back. "I had a good day with you too. I missed you."

Ian took a deep breath before beginning again. "I'm going back to Chicago tomorrow." 

Monica's smile dropped from her face. "Why?"

Ian twiddled with a string on the couch, avoiding his mother's eyes. "I never intended to stay in the first place. I just wanted to see you and clear my mind."

Monica panicked at the thought of her son leaving so soon. Truth be told, she couldn't stand being alone, especially with her boyfriend in jail. Being left alone with her own thoughts became overwhelming at times. "I think you should stay Ian," she pleaded.

Ian opened his mouth to reply but Monica cut him off. "You need to be where you are loved and where people understand you. Nobody will ever understand you like I do, and I love you so much Ian."

Ian glanced up at his mom with tears threatening his eyes. He reached over and took her hand in his, placing a small kiss to it. "It feels so good to hear that. I love you too, but I really need to go home."

Monica shushed him. She smiled and pulled her son over until he was laying with his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair lightly. "Sleep on it, then we'll see how you feel in the morning." She placed a kiss to his temple and whispered, "I think you'll make the right decision."

*************************************************

Mickey was a jittery mess. Cupcake had been texting him constantly and the kids were all over the place. Three and a half hours later and they still weren't slowing down. Thank goodness it was time for Svetlana and Nika to come back. Mickey flicked his cigarette off of the balcony and decided to go back in and check on the suddenly quiet children.

Yevgeny's voice was the first to greet him when he slipped back inside. "How come Momma doesn't buy me these fruit roll ups Dad?"

Mickey looked up from his phone to see what his son was munching on. Mickey's mouth dropped open and he didn't even know what to say as he took in the sight of what his son had in his mouth. The sight being a pair of red edible panties dangling from his lips.

To make matters worse, Lucas came running from the bedroom with a long purple vibrator buzzing away in his hand. "What is this?" He asked in wonderment, waving it around in the air like a sword, heading straight towards a giggling Yevgeny. Mickey intervened just before he poked his son with it. 

"Noooo!" Mickey bellowed, knocking the vibrator from his hand. "Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" He said, picking Lucas up and carrying him to the sink to wash his hands. Of course Svetlana and the other women would walk in right then. 

Lucas was still laughing his ass off as Mickey scrubbed his hands at the sink. Svetlana walked over and scooped her abandoned vibrator off of the floor and shut it off. She held it up and quirked a brow at Mickey. Nika glared at him and shook her head, holding up the now empty box her edible panties came in.

"Don't even look at me like that," Mickey said as he handed Lucas over to Debbie. "I have been beaten, had spit balls blown on me, and this one," he pointed at Lucas, "keeps speaking in tongue or some shit."

Debbie shook with laughter. "I'm so sorry Mickey. You look like you had a rough night."

Mickey just shook his head. This was the last time his ass would be babysitting. 

*************************************************

The next morning Ian woke at his normal time. He stretched on the sofa bed, mind racing over everything that happened the past few days. His mother was right, he did need to take control of his life and he did need to be with people that loved him. Ian knew exactly what he needed to do. He reached over and dug into his bag and shook out his morning dose of medicine.

He stared at his pills in his hand, Monica's words playing over in his mind.

_You gonna let your life be controlled by controlled substances? Who controls your life Ian? That pill bottle? Mickey? Or do you?_

It wasn't about letting his life be controlled by controlled substances. It was about him being responsible and making sure he took care of himself. It took Ian a long time to finally realize that his meds weren't the enemy. Ian was his own worst enemy sometimes.

"Morning," Monica said, voice still muffled with sleep as she stumbled her way past him into the kitchen.

"Morning," Ian said back, and he swallowed his morning pills down.

Monica glanced at him expectantly from the kitchen as she poured cereal into a bowl for Ian. "So are you staying?"

Ian sighed and got up from the sofa bed. He walked over to where his mother was standing and pulled her into his arms. "You know you're always going to be the woman in my life right?"

Monica nodded into Ian's shoulder, trying not to let her fear of being alone make her start crying. Ian continued. "And I love you."

Monica pulled back and looked up at Ian with pleading eyes. "I love you too, that's why you should stay."

Ian gave a small smile. "There probably will never be anyone that understands me like you do. You're right, I shouldn't let anything control my life." He looked his mother directly in the eye. "That includes you," he said softly. "I'm going back to Chicago."

*************************************************

"I don't know what else to do Mandy," Mickey said as he sipped his morning coffee at Lava Java the next day. "I searched as many places I could yesterday."

Mandy nodded. "I did too." She looked down at the table, stomach twisting in knots. "This is all my fucking fault. If he hadn't heard me...."

Mickey rubbed his sister's back. "It's not your fault Mands."

"Promise?" She asked sheepishly.

Mickey nodded. "I gotta get some work done today. Text me if you hear anything."

*************************************************

"I guess this is goodbye," Monica said as she saw Ian off at the bus station.

Ian pulled Monica in for a hug. "More like see you later."

Monica smiled up at Ian. "You know you always have a second home wherever I'm at."

Ian nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek. "I know." He grabbed his bag and started towards his bus. He stopped when he heard his mother call out to him.

"I hope he's worth it!" 

Ian turned back around and replied confidently, "He is."

*************************************************

Ian finally made it home that night. Fiona was the only awake when he walked inside. She looked surprised when she saw him. She didn't say a word. She just stood up from the kitchen table where she was counting bills and walked over to hug him. 

Ian dropped his bag and hugged his sister back tightly. When they parted he opened his mouth but Fiona held up a hand. "You don't owe me an explanation. I'm just glad you're back." 

Ian smiled gratefully and sat down at the table while Fiona warmed up some leftovers for him, because of course she was going to make him eat.

They sat silently for a bit, Fiona sorting through the bills, and Ian eating his meatloaf. Ian finally broke the silence after he finished eating and cleaned his dish up. 

"Fiona?" 

His sister looked up from her papers. "Yeah?"

Ian sat back down across from her. "Do you ever regret breaking up with someone? I mean, do you regret falling for that person in the first place?"

Fiona put her pen down and sighed wearily. "I got about a mile long list of relationship regrets."

Ian nodded and looked down at the table.

"But I would never regret falling for someone," Fiona said softly.

"Even if it just ended in fucking heartache for the both of you?" Ian asked sadly.

Fiona looked at her brother with sympathy in her eyes. "This is about Mickey isn't it?"

Ian kept staring at the table in silence, but nodded his head. Fiona reached over and tilted his head up to look into her eyes. Ian's eyes stung with tears that were just waiting to spill. "I don't know what to do anymore," he whispered, voice quivering.

Fiona's own eyes stung as she took in her brother's broken expression. Even though they were all grown now, it still broke her heart to see one of her kids hurting. "Whatever happens, Ian, even if you get hurt again, just remember that the only thing worth doing is going toward love. Don't waste time double-guessing, and don't waste time behaving yourself."

Ian gave a wet laugh as his tears streamed down his cheeks. Fiona smiled and wiped them away as she continued talking softly. "You gotta run, you gotta jump! Cause it won't stick around forever. You gotta grab it while it's right in front of you, and whatever you do don't let go."

*************************************************

Mandy's jaw practically hit the floor the next evening when she saw Ian walk through the doors of Lava Java. Ian calmly walked over to the time clock and punched in for his shift.

Mandy sputtered for something to say as he walked over towards her. "Ian. I, uh, I'm glad you're back. I was worried about you," she finished quietly.

Ian looked at her as he tucked his ear bud in his ear. "You shouldn't be," he replied calmly as he took his place in the drive thru. 

Mandy stared at her best friend's back for a moment. She knew Ian was probably still pissed at her and she couldn't really blame him. She decided to give him his space until he was ready to talk. Mandy went back to her office and text Mickey to let him know Ian was back. 

Mandy gathered her things and locked her office up. She paused beside Ian and shot him an apologetic smile when he finished with his customer. "I really am glad you're back Ian. I missed you, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Ian nodded and gave Mandy a small smile before he went back to work.

******************************************************

Later that night, Mickey broke several traffic laws as he sped over to Lava Java. Mickey had been tied up with renovations all day while Cupcake met with realtors. Mickey couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Mandy's text. Ian was back.

Mickey parked his car and sped walked to the front entrance, fumbling for his keys. Lava Java was about to close, so he knew it would just be Ian inside. Mickey locked the door behind him as he entered the shop. 

Ian looked up when Mickey came inside. They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, the tension thick and uncomfortable. Both men were battling with their seesaw emotions of anger and longing. In the end, anger won. 

"You left," Mickey said accusingly as he walked over to where Ian was standing. 

Ian shrugged. "So?"

Mickey stared at him in disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me Ian? You don't even care that you had people worried about you? You think it's okay to just disappear for days like that?"

It was Ian's turn to get pissed. He snatched his ear bud out and tossed it onto the counter. He walked over and got right in Mickey's face. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I can take off whenever the fuck I want to Mickey! I'm a grown ass man and if I want to go see my own mother for some peace and quiet, then I will Do. Just. That!"

Mickey visibly shook with anger. "Was it too hard to let someone know you were okay? Couldn't even send a fucking text?"

Ian threw his hands up in frustration. "See, this is exactly what the fuck I am talking about! You are always going to look at me like I'm just some crazy person that needs to check in every time you think something is wrong with me. Do YOU have to check in, every time YOU go somewhere?"

"I'm not manic either!" The words slipped from Mickey's lips before he even had a chance to change his mind, and he immediately felt bad for saying it.

Mickey started to say something to rectify the situation, but Ian cut him off, glaring down at him with intense green eyes. "I'm. Not. Fucking. Manic. You heartless son of a bitch," Ian seethed through clenched teeth.

Mickey not only felt angry, but a little hurt too. He squared his shoulders and got right back in Ian's face. His abyss was wide open once again and there was no stopping all of his hurt emotions from flowing right out of his mouth. "I'm the heartless one? You left me Ian! You. Left. Me! I would never have left you. I lo-" Mickey's words hung in his throat as the thought of just saying that word threatened to ruin him all over again. He trembled and shook with seven years worth of pent up anger and betrayal.

Ian's eyes raked over his ex-boyfriend's face as he backed up a little. He knew what Mickey was going to say. "I did it for you Mickey," Ian whispered. "Everything I ever did, I did it all for you." Mickey swallowed thickly and stared at the ground, clenching and unclenching his fists. 

"I had to leave so I could get myself together. I was a mess," Ian confessed quietly. "I had to go away because I didn't want to hurt you anymore and I'm sorry that was hard for you. I wish I could make it easy for you to love me. I wish I could make it easy for us to love each other."

Mickey's head whipped up at that one word. That one word that took Mickey _years_ to finally say, only for Ian to turn around and throw his love to the ground like it was worthless. Mickey wasn't just angry anymore, he was fucking livid. Before he knew it was happening, his fist was connecting with Ian's beautiful face.

Ian fell back against the counter clutching his bleeding nose. He stood up straight after a moment and wiped his nose on his sleeve, staring straight back at his glaring ex-boyfriend. "You feel better now Mickey? Does that make you feel like a man?"

Mickey remained quiet and turned his glaring eyes down at the floor in shame. He could feel his own tears that were just itching to betray him. Mickey bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. He was not going to cry.

Ian wiped his nose again and stepped closer to Mickey. "When are we going to stop hurting each other Mickey? When will enough be enough?"

Mickey kept quiet as the weight of Ian's words hung over him. He finally looked up into Ian's eyes. Ian was staring back at him with the same pain that Mickey had in his own eyes. He knew that Ian was right. When would they ever stop hurting each other?

"Do you want me to walk away Mickey?" Ian asked softly. "Do you want me to just leave you alone, because I don't even know if I can do that. I-"

Ian's words were cut off by Mickey surging forward and crashing their lips together. Ian closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh as he kissed Mickey back just as deeply. His hands wrapped around his ex-boyfriend, pulling him flush against him. Ian held Mickey like he never wanted to let go, and Mickey held him back just as tightly.

The room seemed to spin as their kiss just continued on and on for what seemed like an eternity. It's like the rest of the universe just ceased to exist in that moment. Mickey put all of his emotions into that kiss, biting and sucking on Ian's bottom lip. It was teetering on the brink of both pain and pleasure, much like their entire relationship. 

It was reconnecting, rediscovering each other. It was saying 'I'm sorry'. It was saying 'I haven't forgiven you completely, but I am willing to try'. It felt like coming home again.

And when their lips finally parted, Ian stared down into Mickey's eyes. He stared at him like he could see straight into his soul and he liked what he saw there. In that moment Ian knew he could say the words, the words that Mickey deserved to hear a long time ago, but he didn't want to say them, not just yet, because in that moment Ian didn't want it to be said because he himself wanted something. He didn't want to say the words to keep Mickey from telling him to walk away. Ian wanted to say the words when he didn't have to say them at all.

Mickey was the first to speak when they finally broke apart. "So what do we do now?" Mickey asked quietly.

Ian smiled softly. "Well, I'd like to take you out sometime, if that's okay."

Mickey chewed his lip, trying to hide that cute smile Ian adored. "Well what what if I said I wasn't that type of girl?" Mickey teased.

Ian rolled his eyes and laughed. "I would say it's a good thing you're not a girl."

Mickey shrugged. "Okay you got me."

Ian smiled sheepishly. "So what do you say? Will you go out with me?"

*******************************************************

Cole paced his front porch as he waited for Mickey to come over. Cole had been texting him all day. Mickey seemed a little distant the past few days, so when he text Cole later that night, telling him they needed to talk, he was more than ecstatic for Mickey to come over. Cole paused when he saw his boyfriend pulling into his driveway. 

Mickey shut his car off and walked up the driveway to where Cupcake was waiting for him on the porch.

"Hey you wanna come in?" Cole asked when Mickey came up the steps.

Mickey shook his head and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I actually need to tell you something Cupcake."

Cole looked at him expectantly. "Okay, go ahead."

Mickey sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that I probably won't be around as much. I think I might work on things with Ian, see what happens ya know?"

Mickey felt guilt wash over him as he took in Cupcake's hurt expression. "But, I mean, it doesn't really change things between you and me right now. It's not like we were ever committed in the first place ya know? And who's to say Ian and I will even get back together?"

Cupcake looked at Mickey incredulously, his anger rearing its ugly head. "Are you fucking kidding me Mickey? I don't approve of this at all! We're in a relationship!"

Mickey's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Mickey said, shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him. "The only relationship we have is a business one and a sexual one. I'm not your boyfriend Cupcake."

"You implied it," Cole seethed.

Mickey's jaw dropped. "How the fuck did I ever imply that? I told you from the beginning we could be business partners and keep banging. You said you were okay with that."

Cole stepped closer, looking at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. "You made promises to me Mickey."

"I never promised you anything Cupcake," Mickey said softly.

Tears were building in Cole's eyes. "When you kiss me, when you make love to me. When you let me fall asleep in your arms, those are all fucking promises."

Mickey stared at the ground guiltily. This was not supposed to play out like this. Had he led Cupcake on? Even so, Mickey owed it to himself to find out if he and Ian had any chance left at all. In the end, they might just destroy each other completely, but fuck if Mickey wasn't willing to take that risk.

"I love you."

Mickey shook himself from his thoughts as the words hit his ears unexpectedly. It felt like a weird déjà vu, except this time, someone else was saying those words to him. Mickey swallowed thickly as he stared back into Cupcake's eyes that were full of pain. Mickey knew that there was nothing he could say to keep from hurting Cupcake at this point.

"I never made you any promises," Mickey said quietly before turning and heading back to his car.

Cole's whole body shook from crying as he watched Mickey drive away. Cole wiped his face furiously when Mickey got out of sight. He began laughing hysterically to himself because Mickey was still his. Mickey was his whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact: the advice Fiona gave Ian actually comes from an episode of Glee (yes I watch Glee, stfu). The line is said by Walter (actor: Harry Hamlin) who also plays Lloyd Lishman on Shameless. I just thought that line was so fitting for Fiona and Ian.  
>    
> Please try to keep an open mind as you take this journey with me. Breaking up is hard to do, and getting back together is even harder. Please try to see both sides. Oh, and I know you guys miss Sammi. Don't worry though, she will be back ;)


	16. I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watching Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Please Read*** I put a few of my readers pseud names in this chapter because you guys are awesome sauce and this fic is yours just as much as it is mine. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you as a reader and for showing this fic love. I wish I could put everyone's name in this fic, especially the ones that keep up with it regularly (you know who you are) but some pseuds were just too difficult to work in. That doesn't mean I don't love you. If you don't want your name in here then just tell me and I will remove it. Anyway, I hope it's okay and I hope that it puts a smile on your face :)

It had been over a week since the last time Mickey saw Cupcake. Things were actually going pretty smoothly. Prime properties were becoming available and Cupcake kept him updated via text. It looked like this was actually going to work. The only thing Mickey had to worry about was his date. With his ex. That night. Holy shit. 

Mickey's nerves were a frazzled mess. What the hell had he agreed to? Going out with Ian. What was he getting himself into? Yeah, Mickey couldn't deny the feelings he still had for Ian, but what if this just blew up in his face? 

There was only one place Mickey could think of where he could clear his mind and get some advice. The Alibi. Mickey parked his Audi in the familiar parking lot. Not much had changed with the bar and it felt like old times.

Kev's voice was the first to greet Mickey as he entered the bar. "Well if it isn't Mickey Milkovich. Long time no see man."

"What's up man?" Mickey asked as he walked over to the bar where a few other patrons were sitting.

Kev slung his bar towel over his shoulder. "Business is great. Upstairs and downstairs," he added with a wink.

Mickey rolled his eyes and Kev laughed. "No seriously Mickey. Come on follow me," he nodded towards upstairs. "I got something to show you."

"If it's a bunch of half naked Russian chicks jerking guys off, I'll pass," Mickey muttered as he followed Kev upstairs.

Kev laughed. "This is way better man. We should have thought of this when we were in business."

He paused dramatically in front of the door to the old tug shop. Mickey raised his brow expectantly. 

Kev cleared his throat. "Welcome to Vodka's Mom," he said as he opened the door with flourish.

"Vodka's Mom?" Mickey asked incredulously as he took in all of the toddlers running around.

Kev grinned and nodded with excitement, ushering Mickey inside. "A daycare for the customers while they get hammered. It's fucking genius I swear man. We charge by the quarter hour."

Kev pointed to a woman holding a sleeping baby in a rocking chair. "That's Mary Ellen over there. She's like the house mom. She's one feisty lady. She'll tell you like it is," Kev added lowly.

Mickey nodded still taking in all of the kids running around. A little girl whizzed past, stomping on Mickey's foot as she ran by. Kev laughed. "That's little Becky Harvey right there, and that's Gabriella, and Emma."

"Wow so people just bring their kids to the bar with them?" Mickey asked, foot throbbing in pain.

Kev nodded, still grinning. "I know it sounds crazy but we make a killing. It's pretty awesome."

A daycare. Above a bar. It was so shameless.

*********************************************************

"So where are you taking him tonight?" Debbie asked, standing in the doorway of the bathroom as Ian shaved.

Ian tapped his razor into the sink. "We're going to Ditka's."

"So are you two getting back together?" Debbie asked hopefully.

Ian looked at his sister in the mirror as he slid the razor down his cheek. "I don't know Debs," he answered honestly. 

Debbie still looked excited. "I'm so happy for you Ian. I hope you two get back together. I miss Mickey."

Ian rinsed his face and put his razor away. "I miss him too," he replied quietly, looking down at the floor.

Debbie felt her heart clench at the flash of sadness and regret on her brother's face. She walked over and tugged on his hand. "Come on. Let's find you something to wear."

*********************************************************

"What the hell is that?" Mickey asked from his bar stool. He watched Kev pour three different liquors into a glass. 

"I call this an Oliver Dash," Kev said proudly. "Or maybe this one is an Orith. I don't know. It's an Alibi original." He opened the mini fridge behind the bar and pulled out a mixer.

"Ah come on people," Kev groaned, reading the bottle labeled Kt Milk."No breast milk behind the bar."

Mickey scrunched up his nose. "Ugh. Just give me a shot of Jack."

"I'll take that drink," a man to Mickey's right slurred. "Hell you can put the breast milk in it too. I don't give a damn."

Kev shook his head and most certainly did not serve the man breast milk. The man turned to Mickey and introduced himself. "Joey," he said. "The one and only."

Mickey nodded. Kev slid the man his drink. "Here. Drink your breast milk."

"So Mickey, what's the occasion?" Kev asked as he pulled out the bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Got a date tonight," Mickey mumbled.

"Holy shit man. That calls for a special shot glass," Kev said. He pulled out a glass heart with an 'XO' on it and poured Mickey's whiskey into it.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Kev asked.

Mickey took his shot and wiped his mouth. "Ian," he finally mumbled.

Kev's face broke into a huge grin. "Ivan Oakley you owe me twenty bucks man."

"What?" A man at the end of the bar asked.

"Mickey and the redhead is getting back together," Kev said smugly. "Told you."

The man sighed and dug out a twenty. Mickey looked at them in disbelief. "Okay hold the fuck up," Mickey interrupted. "A. Nobody is getting back together." 

"Yet," Kev said underneath his breath.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "And B. You guys had a fucking bet going?" Mickey asked just as Ivan snatched his twenty back out of Kev's hand.

*********************************************************

"I think you should wear the black button down," Debbie suggested as Ian pulled out shirt after shirt. "With this tie."

"You sure?" Ian asked, holding the green tie up.

"Yes," Debbie said, nodding her head. "It brings out the color of your hair."

Ian debated a little longer while Debbie reached over and fiddled with his hair. 

"Can I trim your hair?" She asked excitedly.

Ian looked at her skeptically. "You know how to cut hair?" 

Debbie looked at him like really? "I have a son now. Of course I know how to cut hair."

Ian ran his hands through his hair, one strand falling down into his eyes. He did want to look good for Mickey. "Okay."

*********************************************************

"What about your boyfriend?" Kev asked Mickey. "That little blonde who sold us our house. What's he going to say about your date?" 

"Already took care of that." Mickey said as he nursed his Jack and Cola. "Broke things off over a week ago. He's been pretty cool about."

Kev looked at him and shook his head. "Dude, do you really believe that? This is the calm before the storm man."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "What the fuck ever. We've always had a business arrangement from the beginning. He said he was okay with it."

Kev gave him a doubtful look. "Did he say he was okay with it now?"

Mickey averted Kev's eyes. "Not exactly."

Kev let out a laugh. "I fucking knew it. Have you even seen him since you broke it off?"

Mickey looked up. "No."

Kev shook his head and gave a sympathetic look. "What?" Mickey asked.

"You gotta let people down easy. Especially if you have been banging them for years man. Don't burn your bridge until you get across that mother fucker," Kev preached.

Ivan piped in from the end of the bar. "I disagree. It ain't nothing to cut that bitch off."

Kev laughed. "You need to check on that, seriously Mickey. But whatever you do, DO NOT BONE HIM."

"Wellll," Joey slurred beside Mickey as he sipped on his 'breast milk'. "You should prolly stick it in one more time to keep 'em on your good side." 

Mickey's head whipped back and forth as they continued to give him drunken advice. Mickey doubted he even needed the advice because Cupcake was fine. Everything was just fine, wasn't it?

********************************************************

_Later that evening...._

"Thanks for letting me use your car man," Ian said as he was about to get into Derek's black Mustang GT. It was fairly new and Ian could see the worry etched all over Derek's face as he held the keys with a knuckle white grip.

"I'll take good care of her," Ian added as he waited on him to hand the keys over. 

Derek still gripped his keys tightly until Debbie nudged him in the ribs. He even did this with her when she drove his car. He took a deep breath and dropped the keys into Ian's waiting palm. Derek didn't even wait, didn't even want to hear Ian start his baby up. He ducked back inside of the house with Lucas.

Debbie rolled her eyes. "You look amazing Ian."

Ian smiled and pulled his sister in for a hug. "Thanks Debbie, for everything."

Debbie kissed his cheek. "Have fun on your date. Good luck," she added with a wink before turning and heading back inside the house.

Ian took an encouraging breath and climbed into the car. Time to go win Mickey back.

*********************************************************

Ian couldn't believe his eyes when he pulled into the driveway of the address that Mickey had text him. So this is where Mickey lived now. They finally exchanged numbers after sending various messages between Mandy that week. Well, Mandy kinda forced them to.

'Here dickhead. This is the other dickhead's number.' Mandy had text each of them the other's phone number, washing her hands of their ridiculousness.

Ian's eyes raked over the large Colonial style brick house. It had a wrought iron fence that Mickey obviously had left open for Ian, meticulously cut lawn, and a perfect flower garden on both sides of the house. 

A strange feeling came over Ian suddenly. He looked up in the rearview mirror as a black Lincoln Navigator passed by slowly. Ian decided to just brush it off as he sat awkwardly in the driveway, trying to decide whether to go knock on the door, or blow the horn, or text Mickey. Luckily, Mickey made the decision for him as he came out of the front door suddenly, pausing to lock it behind him.

Ian sat with the butterflies dancing away in his stomach as Mickey walked down the driveway towards the car. He looked amazing with his hair gelled back. He had on dark dress slacks and a black button down with a tie, similar to Ian's own attire. Ian fought back the goofy grin of satisfaction he felt from them matching clothes.

"Hey," Mickey said as he slid into the leather passenger bucket seat.

"Hey," Ian said with a smile. He backed the car out and started down the road to the restaurant. "You look great."

"Thanks, so do you." Mickey blushed and fought back a smile. Ian kept his eyes on the road as he drove, fighting back his own giddy smile. They both sat quietly, the radio playing softly to dull the silence.

Mickey shifted nervously, stealing glances at his ex every now and then. He looked amazing, clean shaven, with his hair perfectly styled. They even matched, go figure. Damn he smelled good. And holy shit, he said that out loud.

Ian laughed. "What do I smell like?"

Mickey rolled his eyes and looked out the window as his neighborhood whizzed by. "You smell like one of those Abercrombie stores. You know the ones in the mall that sprays that cologne to get you to come in?"

Ian smiled and nodded, completely charmed. He glanced over at Mickey. "You smell good too."

Mickey's cheeks hurt from trying not to smile. "Oh yeah?" He asked. "What do I smell like?'

 _Like mine._ Ian couldn't say it, but he damn sure could think it. 

"You smell like Mickey," Ian said softly, and the look he gave him said so much more, and fuck if that didn't make Mickey's heart pitter patter.

*********************************************************

When they finally made it to the restaurant some of the nervous energy started to bleed away. Ian parked the car and had to practically run so he could open the door for Mickey. 

"Are you serious Gallagher?" Mickey asked bashfully. 

Ian grinned, holding his hand out. "Dead serious." Mickey ignored the stupid somersault his stomach did as Ian continued to wax poetic.

"Let me show you what it's like to be treated by a real man," Ian said softly as he helped Mickey out of the car. He locked eyes with Mickey and kissed the back of his hand, soft lips lingering a little longer than necessary. He grinned that boyish grin that Mickey couldn't hate even if he tried. 

Ian closed the door behind Mickey and led him to the restaurant with his hand placed protectively on the small of Mickey's back like someone was going to steal his date. And Mickey, fuck. Mickey felt blazing fire on his skin where Ian's hand rested. It was pathetic is what it was. 

Mickey did his best to remain cool and nonchalant as Ian led him to their reserved table. The restaurant was very nice, cream colored décor, softly lit with very intimate seating. Mickey was pretty impressed, then he felt bad because the place was probably pretty expensive.

"Ian," Mickey began nervously. "We could have went somewhere else you know that right?"

Ian smiled as he pulled Mickey's chair out for him. "Don't worry about it. It's okay, I promise."

Mickey sighed in defeat and sat down in the cushioned chair. Ian pushed the chair in behind Mickey and took his seat across from him. 

The waiter came over and introduced himself. "My name is Ken and I'll be taking care of you this evening," he said, stressing the you as he looked at Ian with lust filled eyes.

Mickey suppressed an eye roll at _Ken_. He looked like a damn Ken doll too. He wrote down their order and went towards the kitchen, looking back at Ian longingly once more.

Mickey snorted softly and hitched a thumb in the waiter's direction. "Can you believe that joker?"

Ian sipped his water and looked at Mickey in confusion because of course he couldn't tell when he was being hit on. "What?"

"Dude totally has the hots for you," Mickey mumbled.

"I didn't notice," Ian admitted. "My attention is entirely devoted to you tonight."

Well that settled that. 

*********************************************************

The night was going great. The conversation was starting to flow and the food was excellent.

"Yesss," Mickey practically moaned as he sliced into his steak. "That's that pink I like to see."

Ian almost choked on his Alaskan King crab legs. "What?" Mickey asked with a laugh.

Ian reached for his water and took a sip. He laughed when he finally composed himself. "I'm sorry. My mind was in the gutter."

Mickey blushed cutely and dug back into his steak. "You're a pervert you know that?"

Ian laughed again. "I missed this," he said after a moment.

Mickey looked up. "What? Being a pervert?" He asked with a grin.

Ian smiled in return. "Your smile," he said softly, making Mickey's heart race. "And your laugh."

Mickey stared back into the pure honesty in his ex's eyes as he spoke. "And the way your eyes look even bluer when you're happy."

Mickey looked down at his plate, feeling shy all of a sudden. Ian sensed Mickey getting bashful on him and decided to change the subject as they started eating again. "So how did you get started doing real estate?" 

Mickey looked back up, relieved. "I started flipping houses at first. Sold my dad's house and bought more. Fixed them up and sold them for profit with, uh, my business partner," he finished timidly.

Ian was thankful Mickey didn't bring _him_ up, but then again, he felt they needed to. "You look like you are pretty successful. I'm really proud of you Mickey."

"Really?" Mickey asked shyly.

Ian nodded, chewing on his crab legs. "Absolutely."

Mickey smiled. "Thanks man."

Ian nodded and looked at Mickey intently. "How serious are you and your boyfriend?" 

Mickey looked up at him. He shrugged awkwardly. "We're business partners Ian."

"So he is your boyfriend?" Ian asked, jealousy coiling in his stomach fiercely.

Mickey sighed. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't deny it either," Ian muttered.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "I already told you he wasn't. You got rocks in your ears?"

Ian snorted softly. They started eating again silently. Ian was dying to know where this was going. He couldn't hold it back any longer so he finally blurted out the question. "Do you still want me?"

_Fuck yes!_

Mickey swallowed his bite of steak and answered calmly. "We'll see what happens."

*********************************************************

"Do you like what you do?" Ian asked a little later in their date.

"Oh I love it," Mickey said, and Ian could tell he did from the way his face lit up. "I absolutely love my job. I've been so many places Ian and got to see so many things. I've learned so much too. It's awesome."

Ian smiled, completely happy for Mickey knowing he found something that he loved to do. "It sounds awesome."

Mickey nodded. "You should think about getting into real estate. I think you would be good at it."

Ian looked up in surprise. "You think so? Would you help me?"

"I'd teach you anything you wanted to know," Mickey replied.

Ian's butterflies were really flapping away from the way Mickey looked at him when he said that.

"And it's not even the money so much that I like about it," Mickey continued. "It's knowing that my son can look up to me and see that I did something with my life ya know? And he won't ever want for anything. I can provide for them properly."

Ian stared at Mickey in admiration. He was so different, more mature and level headed. He was truly a man now. A man that Ian wanted in his life again. A man that Ian would never let go of if he got a second chance. A man that Ian wanted a family with again.

"I don't want to sound presumptuous," Ian said timidly. Mickey looked up at him in question. "I want to meet Yevgeny again someday," Ian said quietly.

Mickey stared back at the unsure look on Ian's face and his own heart clenched at the reminder of just how long they had been apart. Yevgeny was just a baby when Ian used to be around. When Ian was practically his other dad. 

Mickey shook himself from his thoughts. "Okay. Let's just see what happens and then I'll talk to Svetlana."

Ian nodded. It hurt a little that Mickey wasn't sure if he could meet his son again, but Ian was willing to wait. That's all he could do.

"There is something I want to say Ian, and I should have said this a long time ago" Mickey said suddenly. Ian put his fork down and devoted all of his attention to Mickey. Mickey paused, looking at the table nervously. When he finally spoke, his voice slightly shook.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry too," Mickey said quietly. "I'm sorry for how I treated you when we were younger. It was stupid. I was just a stupid, mean kid that was scared of his own father. I used to wonder if things might have turned out different if I hadn't married Svetlana. Maybe then we would have been strong enough to hold onto each other. Maybe you would have felt like I was worth sticking around for."

Ian felt tears stinging his eyes. He reached over and took Mickey's hand in his own. "I'm sorry too Mickey. I forgave you a long time ago for that. I just want you to know that I never left this last time because of what happened all those years ago. I left so I could get better."

Mickey nodded, feeling his own eyes stinging. He wiped at them quickly with his free hand. "I'm going to go use the restroom," he said before standing quickly. Ian nodded before Mickey turned to go to the men's room.

*********************************************************

When Mickey returned from the restroom, eyes much drier, Ian had already settled their check and was waiting for him. "Ready?" He asked, handing him a piece of gum.

Mickey raised a brow and put his gum in his mouth. "What?" Ian asked. "I like strawberry bubble gum."

Mickey smiled, chewing his gum, and followed Ian out the door as he held it open for him. Ian opened the passenger door for him at the car and Mickey couldn't help but smile at how hard Ian was trying to woo him. He slid into the passenger seat and Ian closed the door, practically skipping to the driver side. 

"I had a really great time tonight," Ian said as they drove back to Mickey's house. 

"I did too," Mickey said. "It was nice."

Ian gave a hopeful smile. "I hope it's the first of many dates."

Mickey looked over at him and smiled softly. "We'll see what happens."

They sat in a comfortable silence as Ian drove down the dark street until he reached Mickey's house. Ian parked the car and rushed out before Mickey could open his own door. 

Ian stood grinning as he held his hand out to help Mickey out of the car. To be honest, Mickey could get kinda used to this. Ian kept his hand placed on the small of Mickey's back as he walked him to his front door.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight," Mickey said as they stood in front of his door.

Ian looked him deep in the eyes. "It was my pleasure," he replied, bringing Mickey's hand to his lips and kissing it softly. He was about to turn to leave when Mickey caught him by his tie.

They both stared at each other, breathing heavily from the undeniable sexual tension radiating between them, because Mickey was giving him the look and Ian was giving it right back. Mickey slowly pulled Ian in closer until their lips were inches apart, breath quickening with each passing second. They kept their eyes locked as Mickey pulled Ian in the rest of the way by his tie, until their lips finally met.

Mickey closed his eyes and moaned deeply into Ian's mouth, still tasting the sweetness of his gum from earlier. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist as he kissed him back fiercely as Mickey wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Look at me," Ian whispered against Mickey's lips. Mickey opened his eyes as Ian continued to kiss him with an insatiable desire, green eyes almost intimidating. It was an intensity that Mickey wasn't used to. Kissing someone so passionately while they stared so longingly into his eyes.

When they finally parted Mickey's head was still spinning and he was so full of desire for Ian it was ridiculous. He reached up and fiddled with Ian's tie, pressing his groin up against Ian's. "You wanna come inside?" 

_and tap this ass?_

_Fuck yes._

Ian let out an almost frustrated sigh. His hands dropped and he pulled Mickey even closer by his belt loops. "You know I want to," Ian whispered. "But we both know what would happen."

_I'd wear that ass out so good the neighbors would know me by name._

Mickey could feel Ian was starting to get slightly hard and he pressed against him insistently, ass clenching with pure need.

Ian let out a barely audible moan in his throat. He kissed Mickey softly on the lips. "And I don't want to fuck things up," Ian murmured.

Such a gentleman. Mickey smiled and leaned up to kiss Ian once more. "Okay," was all he said. 

Ian pecked Mickey's lips once more and stayed until he made it inside of his house. Ian waved before turning and practically floating back to the car. He was so high off of his successful date, he didn't even notice the same black Lincoln Navigator that slowly passed by.

*********************************************************

It was fairly late by the time Ian got home. It was such a beautiful night and Ian was in such a good mood. The moon was shining brightly and the night air was warm. Ian walked towards the back of the house, intent on sitting outside and just thinking about his date with Mickey.

He jumped in surprise when a dark figure darted out suddenly, blocking his path on the side of the house.

Ian squinted his eyes in the dark. "Oh it's you," Ian said in disgust to Cole. "What the fuck are you doing here snack cake?"

Cole remained quiet and stared back at Ian with malice in his eyes. Ian was starting to get a little annoyed. He bucked up on Cole, getting in his face.

"Get the fuck out of my yard man," Ian demanded.

Cole simply smirked and suddenly shoved Ian up against the side of the house. Ian was fucking pissed off now. He stood up straight and shoved Cole back. "Are you fucking kidding me? I got like twenty pounds on your ass, easy. I will fuck your whole world up."

Cole laughed evilly and shoved Ian back up against the house, holding him there with a strength that took Ian by surprise. Ian wasn't weak either and they began something of a power struggle, Ian trying to get out of Cole's strong hold, and Cole trying to keep him pinned.

Cole mustered up all of his strength and held Ian tightly against the house. He laughed and leaned forward to whisper in Ian's ear, "This is almost as much fun as watching you sleep."

Ian stiffened and stared at Cole in horror. Cole smiled and nodded. He pushed Ian one more time and slowly backed away. The look he gave Ian sent chills down his spine. 

"When you look out your window tonight, you might catch a glimpse of me," Cole hissed before turning and disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody ever makes a bar with a daycare in it, I totally want 30% profit. Oh, and I have no idea what Ditka's really looks like on the inside.


	17. I Get Filthy When That Liquor Get Into Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mildly dubious consent. 
> 
>  
> 
> So sorry for the delay!

"No."

"Yes."

"No way."

"Totally serious."

"He said he watched you sleep?" Lip asked in horror the next morning as Ian filled him in at the Gallagher kitchen table.

"Yes. I've been up almost all night. Creepy little psycho," Ian sighed as he sipped his coffee. "How the fuck did he even where I live?"

Lip grabbed a cigarette and lit one up. "You tell Mickey yet?"

Ian raised a brow. "Are you kidding? We just now got on good terms. I don't want to fuck this up Lip. He already thought I was manic."

"So you're just going to let his crazy boyfriend threaten you?" Lip asked incredulously.

Ian sighed and set his empty cup on the table. "I'll take care of it. I just don't want to say anything to Mickey about it. My luck, it will backfire on me."

"Fuck that Ian. I'll tell him! He needs to know the mess he's putting you in once again. Why do you even want to be with him again anyways? They call them exes for a reason."

Ian felt himself starting to get a little pissed off. "Okay first of all you're not going to say shit to Mickey. It's not your place and it's none of your business."

"It is my business you little prick," Lip said and blew smoke through his nostrils. "You made it my business. _You_ called _me_ over here."

True. But Ian wasn't about to admit it. "Fuck you man. You really look like giving me relationship advice. You're the one who is sharing a married woman."

"Fuck _you_ Ian. At least when one of us gets sick, we don't just sit in denial, hoping that it goes away," Lip said angrily.

The weight of his brother's words hit Ian where it hurt. It was a low blow. Ian cast his eyes down to the weathered table. "We were young. That was more than someone our age should have had to deal with."

"Yeah well if he would have let us get you help in the first place, none of this probably would have happened. You probably wouldn't have ran away for seven fucking years Ian."

Ian sighed wearily and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at Lip with almost pleading eyes. "Why can't you just be happy for me? Why can't you be happy that I found someone I want to be with? Even if you don't think he's good for me. I think he's good for me."

Lip stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray. He leaned forward and looked his little brother dead in the eye. "Because you two are chaos when you're together. Whatever starts in chaos, Ian, ends in chaos."

*********************************************************

Sammi squealed in delight when she opened her apartment door that afternoon. "Cole I missed you!"

Cole flashed a bright smile as he pulled Sammi into his arms for a tight hug. "Missed you too pretty girl," Cole murmured. He placed a small kiss to Sammi's temple and followed her into the kitchen. They took a seat across from each other at the kitchen island.

"So," Sammi began as she slid Cole a cup of coffee. "What happened? Did you get your boyfriend back?"

Cole sighed as he pulled some paperwork out. He slid them over to Sammi to sign and sipped his coffee. "Not exactly pretty girl. He tried to break up with me. He doesn't really mean it though. Ian is just playing games with his mind."

"He always did like a pity party," Sammi nodded sympathetically as she signed the stack of papers. "What are we going to do?"

Cole tapped his coffee cup thoughtfully. "I don't know pretty girl."

Sammi slid the papers back over to Cole and sipped her own coffee. "I think it's time to knock all of your obstacles out of the way."

Cole smiled wickedly over the rim of his coffee cup. "I think you might be right. I think it's time to fuck Ian's whole world up. Take back what's mine. He thinks he can just swing through and ruin my life and take away the one I love."

Sammi sat her cup down. She was practically trembling with her own anger. She learned forward and whispered. "Do it. I know all about how bad it hurts to have someone you love taken away from you."

Cole smiled and stroked Sammi's cheek gently. He sat his cup down and twirled a blonde lock of her hair between his fingers. "You're so perfect pretty girl," Cole whispered. "I couldn't have picked a better one."

Sammi beamed as Cole took her hands in his and kissed them both. "I want to take you shopping and get your hair done. Would you like that pretty girl?"

Sammi's jaw dropped as she smiled in surprise. "I'd love that."

Cole nodded and smiled. "Gotta look the part when I'm ready for you to work for me. Now how do you feel about breast implants?"

*********************************************************

"Soooo," Mandy said later that day at Lava Java. "How did your date with Mickey go?"

Ian smiled and blushed as he wiped down the counter. "It was amazing Mandy. We got to catch up on a lot of things, but there is still so much I want to know about his life now. I mean, I just want to have a million more dates like that."

Mandy squealed. "Oh my god you guys are totally getting back together! You're so in love with each other."

Ian smiled and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I don't know. I really hope so Mandy. I mean, I know where I stand. I just need to know where he stands."

"Outside," Mandy said with a smirk and a nod towards the front window.

Ian's eyes followed Mandy's. He could see Mickey walking towards the shop and the butterflies just flapped away in Ian's stomach. He put his cleaning rag away and went to wash his hands. Mandy snickered at Ian's flustered state.

"Shut up Mandy," Ian whispered as Mickey came and sat at the front counter.

Mandy rolled her eyes and smirked at her brother, who kept cutting eyes over at Ian. "What brings you here Mickey?"

Mickey drummed his fingers on the stainless steel counter top. "What? Can't a man come have a cup of coffee in his own store?" He looked over at Ian, eyes raking up and down as Ian bent over to grab a to go cup.

Mandy grinned wickedly because of course she saw the look he gave Ian. "Yeah but we have our coffee and cigarette in the mornings little big brother."

Mickey rolled his eyes and flipped his sister off just as Ian came over with a Venti cup of coffee for him.

"Extra shot of Espresso right?" Ian asked softly.

Mickey smiled and nodded his head. He took the coffee, and a shiver ran down his spine as Ian's long fingers trailed softly down the back of his hand. "Thanks," Mickey practically whispered, getting lost in the sea of green in Ian's eyes.

"Now he's making your coffee too? I've been replaced," Mandy said with mock hurt.

Candace cleared her throat from the drive thru and glared daggers at all of them as she busted ass getting coffee orders out by herself. 

"You stay," Mandy said to Ian. "I'll help her."

Ian smiled gratefully before Mandy left to help Candace. Ian turned and smiled shyly at Mickey. "I had a great time last night."

Mickey smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Heaven in his mouth. Ian was hands down the best coffee maker and Mandy most certainly had been replaced. 

"I had a great time too. It was nice," Mickey said. He wet his lips and gave Ian a knowing look. "Very nice."

Ian's breath practically hitched at the look Mickey was giving him. Ian was always second guessing himself when it came Mickey but he knew that look. That look that said: He wants the D.

Mickey smiled cutely and laughed softly to himself from the way Ian was looking at him. "So Mandy and Tony's coming over for drinks tonight. If you want to come over and hang out or whatever."

"Yes!" Mandy butted in from the drive thru. Nosey. "It will be so much fun!"

Ian beamed, utterly charmed. Did that count as a second date? Ian totally was counting it as a second date. "Yeah. I mean, I won't be drinking, but yeah I'll come."

Mickey grinned and took his coffee before standing. "You want me to pick you up tonight?"

"He can ride with us Mickey," Mandy piped in. "Just have us plenty of liquor and a home cooked meal."

Mickey scoffed. "You want a home cooked meal I suggest you go home and cook it."

Mandy pouted at her brother. Mickey sighed. "I'll order you some pizza or something."

Mandy smiled. "Okay."

Mickey rolled his eyes and turned back to Ian. "So I'll see you tonight then."

"I'll be there."

*********************************************************

Mickey was starting to get nervous as he pushed his cart through the grocery store. He had all of his alcohol and mixers that he needed and now he was standing on the personal hygiene aisle about to have a panic attack.

Mickey stared at the smiling dancing woman on the douche box in pure disgust. Who got that fucking happy over a douche? 

Mickey was seriously considering just converting back to his old ways and just stealing the damn things, but he could just imagine getting caught and arrested for stealing a douche. Fuck. He should have just got Mandy to stock pile them for him. It had been years since he even had to use one, considering his current sexual relationship. Mickey didn't even know if he was going to sleep with Ian but he wanted to be prepared.

"This is so fucking stupid," Mickey whispered to himself. He was an out gay man and if he wanted to have good hygiene then he would do just that. It really wasn't anything to be ashamed of. He grabbed two boxes of the four packs and threw them in his cart.

He moved down to the condoms and sighed. He had plenty of condoms his size. They wouldn't fit Ian though. Nope, Ian was working with a monster between his legs, if Mickey's memory served him correctly.

Mickey sighed and tried to push the dirty thoughts from his mind as he tossed the Magnums in his cart. He looked at the debauched items in his cart. Liquor, douches, condoms, hair removal kit, and flavored warming lube. The cashier would probably have a field day talking about him on her lunch break.

'You should have seen all the douches that boy brought. I wonder if he's the one taking it in the ass.'

Mickey rolled his eyes to himself. Ian Fucking Gallagher.

*********************************************************

Mickey took a deep breath when he heard his sister already cackling on his front porch later that night. He opened the door to let them in.

"Food," Mandy said with purpose as she brushed past Mickey, dragging her boyfriend Tony with her.

"Thanks for having us over Mickey," Tony said with an apologetic look, letting Mandy drag him to the kitchen.

Mickey just shook his head. He turned to Ian, who was still standing in the doorway timidly. "You can come in dork," Mickey mumbled.

Ian smiled and finally stepped inside. Mickey closed the door behind him, unaware of the black Lincoln Navigator parked across the street.

"Hey," Ian said sheepishly, trying not to obviously check his ex boyfriend out.

"Hey," Mickey said back, cutting his eyes at Ian. That boy could wear the fuck out of a t-shirt. Mickey snuck a glance at Ian's muscular arms and inhaled a deep breath. He smelled good and his hair still looked slightly wet from a shower. Mickey felt those stupid butterflies dancing in his gut. He needed to get some alcohol in his system and soon.

"Come on, I'll show the house so you'll know your way around," Mickey said.

Ian's mouth popped open with a smile. "Uh....?"

"I mean, uh, in case you need to use the restroom or something," Mickey sputtered. He turned before Ian could see his blush. Fuck.

*********************************************************

"Your house is unbelievable Mickey. Wow," Ian said in wonderment as he followed Mickey through his house. He showed him the entertainment room, his man cave in his basement, the guest rooms where Mandy used to stay, and his bathrooms.

"Thanks man," Mickey replied.

"What's in there?" Ian nodded at a door at the end of the hall upstairs.

"That's my bedroom," Mickey said. He bit his lip and looked up at Ian underneath his lashes.

Ian's mouth popped open. "Ohhh. Uh you don't have to show me your room."

Mickey chewed his thumb, trying not to laugh at his sputtering ex. "It's cool. Come on."

Ian followed Mickey inside of his huge bedroom. It was very tasteful. It had a huge bed with dark satin sheets and black out curtains. He had just a few paintings on the wall, but it was very modern and sophisticated. His bathroom was to the left of the room and looked just as big as the bedroom.

"Wow this is really nice Mickey. I'm really happy for you. You've done so well for yourself," Ian said earnestly.

Mickey smiled. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely," Ian nodded as they stood next to Mickey's bed. They stared at each other in silence, the tension in the air rising out of nowhere.

Ian was at a loss for words as he just gazed back at Mickey. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "What side of the bed do you sleep on?"

Somebody call 911.

Mickey laughed softly. "Umm. This side," he said quietly as he sat down on the right side of the bed closest to the door. 

Ian's swallowed thickly. "Oh."

"Yeah," Mickey whispered and leaned back on his elbows. They both stared at each other, hearts pounding. That was the side Mickey always slept on when they were together. Mickey's legs slightly parted like the whores they were and Ian's eyes drifted to the spot between his legs. His spot.

Mandy's voice broke their trance. "Stop rubbing your dicks together and come drink with us!" 

Mickey shot to his feet with a guilty nervous look on his face. Ian took a deep calming breath beside him. 

"You wanna go....?" Mickey asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah let's go," Ian agreed, following Mickey downstairs.

*********************************************************

"I am ready to paaarrrrtaaayy with the best of them," Mandy crooned an hour later. They had all eaten and were now in Mickey's entertainment room. Mickey and Mandy were doing a pretty good job of demolishing the bottle of Jack Daniels she was singing into.

Tony just smiled and sipped his beer as he looked at his drunken girlfriend with hearts in his eyes.

"Fuck, marry, kill," Mickey suggested with a drunken snort. 

Mandy's eyes lit up. "Yes! Let's play."

Ian shook his head and smiled at the drunk duo. Mandy and Mickey snickered and snorted as they wrote on little strips of paper and threw them into the empty chip bowl.

"Alright who's first?" Tony asked. They all took a seat around the mahagony coffee table as Tony shuffled the strips of folded papers.

"Me!" Mandy said with a snort which made Mickey snort and laugh. Ian laughed at them both. They were so wasted.

Tony pulled out three strips of paper and read them off. "A soccer mom, Magic Mike," he paused and laughed. "Seriously guys?"

"Read it!" Mickey laughed.

Tony rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer. "Deez nuts."

They all burst out laughing like the adults that they were. Ian almost spewed his Gatorade out he was laughing so hard.

"Okay okay," Mandy said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I guess I would fuck the soccer mom. I'd kill Magic Mike. And I'd marry deez nuts," she said with a cackle.

She was still laughing when she pulled out three strips for Ian. "Okay Ian. Christian Grey, a bubble butt, Donald Trump."

Mickey snickered beside him. "Which one you gonna fuck Ian?"

Ian blushed and laughed. "Okay. Uh, I would definitely kill Christian Grey. And, ugh, this sucks."

"You gotta answer," Mandy teased, sipping her whiskey and smoking her cigarette. 

"You guys suck you know that right?" Ian laughed. "Okay I guess I would fuck Donald Trump and marry the bubble butt."

Mandy grinned at him wickedly with one eye open. It helped her equilibrium okay? She totally caught the look Ian gave Mickey when he said he would marry the bubble butt. He wasn't slick.

"You would fuck Donald Trump?" Tony asked with a laugh.

"Geriatric viagroid," Mickey snorted.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Alright your turn," Ian said to Mickey. He pulled out three sheets of paper. "Jesse Pinkman, Chris Pratt, soulless ginger?" He said the last one in confusion and Mandy spewed her whiskey, extinguishing her cigarette.

Mickey's face twitched like he didn't know whether to laugh or glare at his sister. He knew she put that one in there. "Okay I guess I would kill Jesse Pinkman."

"Aw," Mandy said with a pout.

"I know right?" Mickey agreed. "I'd fuck Chris Pratt."

"You would?" Ian asked.

Mickey raised a brow and smirked. "You jealous?"

Ian smiled. "Little bit."

"So I guess you'd marry the soulless ginger huh Mick?" Mandy asked with a smirk, trying to light her wet cigarette and failing miserably.

"Yeah," Mickey mumbled, downing his drink. Ian was so confused. What the hell was a soulless ginger?

They continued playing the game until it was almost 2 a.m. It was amazing how many times deez nuts came up and it was funnier every time.

Mandy and Tony finally decided to call it a night. Tony was getting their things together while Mandy draped herself on Ian's lap.

"You're my best friend Ian," she sighed, whiskey breath washing over his face.

"You're my best friend too Mandy," Ian said with a smile.

"I am so glad you're back. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have given that guy a chance," she said pointing at Tony with one eye open. He looked at her and smiled in adoration.

"He's amazing. You know that?"

Ian smiled and hugged his drunk friend tight. "I'm happy for you. You deserve a great guy."

"He's great," Mandy agreed and leaned even closer in Ian's face. She whispered, well not really, "We haven't had sex yet. And I'm going to get that dick tonight."

Ian and Tony looked at each other. Tony looked like a deer in the headlights. 

"Baby," Mandy said to Tony holding her arms up for him to pick her up. Tony dutifully picked her up and put her over his shoulder easily, pulling her shirt down so her thong wouldn't show over her jeans. 

"Such a gentleman, but I'm still getting that dick," Mandy's muffled voice carried over his shoulder.

"Nooo sweetheart. I'm putting you to bed," Tony said softly. Mandy shifted to where he was now cradling her. She looked up at him with worry in her eyes. 

"You don't want me?" She asked softly.

Ian felt his heart clench at that. He felt like this was a conversation the couple should have on their own, but he couldn't help but to watch. Even though they were grown, he could still see the scared little girl that lived inside of her. The girl that thought she needed to use her body to keep a man. The girl that couldn't see how amazing she was.

Tony kissed her softly on the forehead. "Of course I do," he whispered. "And we will when the time is right. I just want to be with you." Tony kissed her once more on the lips.

Mandy looked up at him like she was about to cry. "Why are you so good to me?"

Tony sighed. He knew she just didn't realize how amazing she was. "Because I like you, and because you deserve it."

He looked over at Ian. Mickey was in the bathroom. "I'm going to get her home okay? You want a ride?"

"Um, I don't want to just leave. I'll be okay," Ian said as he followed them to the door and saw them out. "You'll take care of her right?" Ian asked, nodding to his now sleeping best friend in Tony's arms.

Tony looked at his girlfriend in his arms with the most tender expression. "Absolutely," he said, and Ian knew that his friend was in good hands.

He walked back to the entertainment room after they left. Mickey was back on the couch sipping his drink when Ian entered the room.

"They left?" Mickey asked. 

"Yeah," Ian said and took a seat on the leather sofa. 

"You wanna stay and watch this movie?" Mickey asked.

Ian smiled. "Sure."

********************************************************

Mickey sipped his drink that was beginning to become watered down from the melting ice. He kept sneaking glances over at Ian beside him on the couch. His ex boyfriend was sitting quietly with a small smile on his face as they watched the movie on tv. Well, Ian watched, Mickey leered. Mickey's eyes traced over Ian's face, searching, even in his drunken state, taking in all the tiny details he missed for seven long years when Ian went away. His eyes raked over Ian's hair. That fucking red hair that he loved running his fingers through. Down to his nose, where the lightest freckles were sprinkled.

Ian shifted to get more comfortable, eyes still fixed on the television, and leaned back on the couch with his arms crossed behind his head. Mickey took the opportunity to admire his ex's muscular arms and broad chest. Mickey felt desire stirring deep inside of him the longer he stared at his ex. It had been way too fucking long. 

He missed Ian. He missed fucking Ian. Yoda, his pink dildo, was not even a close match to that piece of perfection sitting beside him. Most of the time when Mickey tried to bring Yoda out, he just ended up crying from looking at Ian's picture. He couldn't even finish so he rarely even used it.

Ian's tongue darted out to wet his lips and the words were slipping from Mickey's drunk mouth before he could stop them. 

"You got some pretty lips man, fuck."

Ian laughed and looked over at Mickey in confusion. "Huh?" He barely had the question out before Mickey sat his drink on the table and moved over to straddle Ian's lap.

Ian gasped in surprise and brought his hands down to hold a somewhat wobbly Mickey steady on his lap. "What are you doing Mickey?" Ian asked. 

"Want you," Mickey whispered, blue eyes barely visible through their slits. He leaned down and attacked Ian's mouth with his own. 

Ian let out a little whimper in surprise. He gripped Mickey's hips and pushed him back. "Mickey you are so drunk right now. We can't-"

His words were cut off Mickey mashing their lips together again. Mickey gripped the back of the couch and moaned deeply into his ex boyfriend's mouth. Ian almost sobbed when Mickey started grinding in his lap. 

Ian's hands were starting to sweat from where he gripped Mickey's hips as he continued to kiss the shit out of him. Ian knew he needed to stop this. His mind was just so full of Mickey. Mickey's cologne invading his nostrils. The soft, breathy whimpers that escaped Mickey's lips as he kissed Ian desperately. It was wet and messy, and Mickey tasted like Marlboro reds and Jack Daniels. Anyone else would probably be disgusted, but to Ian it was something he never knew how much he missed until it was gone. 

"Want it. Want you so bad," Mickey kept whispering between kisses. He kept grinding on top of Ian's lap. He trailed messy kisses to Ian's ear and circled his tongue around his earlobe. "Will you go down on me? Right here," Mickey said as he pushed Ian's hands down to cup his ass. "Then fuck it," Mickey whispered.

"Fuck," Ian sighed in a broken voice. Mickey's lips were sucking lightly at Ian's neck. Ian could feel how fucking hot and hard Mickey was between his legs. Ian was starting to get hard himself from Mickey grinding in his lap.

Ian would be lying if he said he didn't want to do all of those things to Mickey. He wanted to go down on his ex boyfriend. Spread his fucking thighs wide apart, licking and trailing hickies up his pale skin. Ian loved Mickey's thighs. He loved the way they felt wrapped around his waist when he fucked Mickey. He loved the way they looked with his stubble burn on them from where Ian would tease him when he went down on him. Ian wanted to suck him off, hold his hips down and deep throat him, and stop before Mickey could come, push his legs up so he could eat him out real good. He would spread Mickey apart and eat the fuck out of his pretty pink hole like a real man would. Get it nice and wet and stretched from his tongue and fingers, just ready to be fucked. He'd make Mickey feel so good too. Put his fucking name back on that shit where it belonged.

_Mickey is probably so tight too. Seven years..._

Mickey's hunger overtook him suddenly, interrupting Ian's fantasy. He slid his hand down between their bodies and gropped at Ian's cock through his jeans. Ian let out a shaky yelp in surprise as Mickey started stroking him.

"Mmm I want this," Mickey murmured. He leaned forward to tug Ian's earlobe between his teeth. "Daddy," Mickey whispered filthily against Ian's ear.

"Oh god Mick. Stop," Ian whined desperately as Mickey's fingers were about to tug his zipper down. He pulled Mickey's hands out from between his legs. Ian held them firmly to keep Mickey from putting them back.

Mickey looked at Ian with a drunken somewhat hurt expression. "You're not attracted to me anymore are you?" He asked with a hiccup. He leaned forward and buried his face in Ian's neck and groaned.

Ian sighed and rubbed Mickey's back soothingly. "Of course I'm still attracted to you. I mean, god, how could I not be?" 

"I'm more than attracted to you," Ian confessed after a moment as he kept rubbing circles on Mickey's back. "And you know I want to do all of that to you. Fuck, I want to so bad. I'd do anything you let me do to you. But you are so much more than that to me Mickey."

Ian reached up and soothed Mickey's hair with his other hand. "And when you give it to me..... I want it to be mine and no one else's. I want _you_ to be mine and no one else's. I want us to be better than we were before."

*snore*

Ian paused his hand on Mickey's back. "Mickey?"

*snore* and was that drool? Yep that was definitely drool. All down Ian's neck.

Ian couldn't help but to smile at his drunken ex. Ian shifted to where he had a good hold onto Mickey. He flipped the television off before standing and carrying Mickey upstairs to his bedroom.

Ian flipped the bedroom light on with his elbow before carrying Mickey over to his king size bed. Ian layed Mickey down as gently as possible.

Ian untied Mickey's boots and removed them along with his socks. He tossed the socks into the hamper in the corner and put Mickey's boots in his closest. Ian came back over to the bed and started to undo Mickey's belt so he could take his jeans off.

Mickey stirred with his eyes still closed. "Oh yeah Daddy, that's what I'm talking about," Mickey slurred. 

Ian turned his head and bit his fist to keep from laughing, because it most certainly was not what Mickey was talking about. Ian made quick work of getting Mickey's jeans off so he would be more comfortable. He decided to just leave Mickey's shirt on. It was Michael Kors and the softest t-shirt Ian had ever felt, so he figured it would be okay to sleep in.

There was an oversized blanket folded at the end of the bed. Ian got it to cover Mickey up since he was laying on top of the covers on the bed. Once he was situated, Ian decided he should probably just go home. Mandy had drove him over but he wasn't going to call them back over. He wasn't terribly far from his house so he could just walk.

Mickey must have sensed it because all of a sudden his hand shot out and gripped Ian's tightly. "Please don't leave me," he whispered. Even in his inebriated state, Ian could tell those four words meant so much more. They both just stared at each other for a moment, Ian's heart about to beat out of his chest.

_You two are chaos when you're together. Whatever starts in chaos, Ian, ends in chaos._

And in some ways Lip was probably right. Ian couldn't deny the fact that his relationship with Mickey would probably always be a rollercoaster ride full of twists and unexpected drops. This was his theme park, though, and he wasn't going to just sit back and not take a chance.

Ian swallowed and nodded confidently. "Okay," he whispered. Mickey almost didn't want to let go of Ian long enough for him to turn the light off and return to bed.

Ian took his shoes off and climbed onto the bed underneath the blankets that Mickey wasn't laying on top of. Mickey immediately rolled over into Ian's arms and layed his head on his chest. 

Ian's heart soared as he wrapped his arms around Mickey and rubbed his back gently. It wasn't long before Ian could hear Mickey's soft snores. Ian leaned down and placed a small kiss to Mickey's forehead just because he could. He took a moment to just appreciate being able to hold him like this again, at this time of night, this way. It was something Ian didn't have for seven years after all. And as the pale moonlight shone across Mickey's face, illuminating his features, making him look 17 again, Ian knew that he would never be able to leave him ever again.


	18. You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Extremely dubious consent.
> 
> Not edited.

Mickey didn't know what time it was when he woke that morning. He assumed it was still early morning from the darkness of his bedroom, and quite frankly from how drunk he still felt. Mickey couldn't even remember how he made it to bed. He just remembered curling up in Ian's arms and falling into the best night's sleep he had in a long time.

The room was spinning slightly from the lingering effects of all the whiskey he drank, and the lack of sleep. Which is part of the reason why it took him a minute to notice it. _It_ being the soft, warm pair of lips sliding slowly up and down his cock. 

Ian. Fucking. Gallagher.

"Oh my fucking god," Mickey half whispered, half moaned at a particularly pleasant tongue flick.

He received a pleased hum from beneath the blankets in return that did filthy good things to his cock. Warm hands pinned his hips firmly to the bed and Mickey gripped his satin sheets, revelling in the overwhelming heat and wetness that slid up and down his cock at an achingly slow pace.

"Fucking perfect mouth. Oh my god. I missed this. I missed you so fucking much," Mickey whimpered.

His words were rewarded by the pace increasing and getting deeper. Every nerve ending in Mickey's body felt on fire. Mickey didn't just miss this, he needed this. And Ian's mouth felt so different but oddly familiar at the same time.

Mickey's knees were pushed up to his chest suddenly and he practically sobbed in pleasure when he felt his ex boyfriend's tongue slowly and wetly drag all the way up his crack. 

"Yes, fuck yes! Please don't stop," Mickey begged as his ex began kissing his rim. "Fucking need it. I need you so bad."

"Mmm," his ex moaned against the sensitive flesh, circling his tongue around Mickey's tight rim and working the tip inside of him.

Mickey's legs trembled uncontrollably, adjusting to the feeling and sensation that he hadn't had in so long. 

"Want you inside of me," Mickey whispered. A sharp gasp followed as he felt a finger slide deep inside of him, just grazing the place he wanted, needed Ian to be.

His ex boyfriend's mouth latched back onto his cock and his finger worked that bundle of nerves deep inside of him that was already threatening to make Mickey fall apart. Mickey could feel his orgasm building, coiling deep inside of him, just begging for release. His whole body trembled and shook as his ex worked him with his hand and mouth. Mickey could hear the soft slap of skin beneath him, and just picturing Ian in his bed with his big dick out almost made Mickey come right then. He knew that he wasn't going to last. Not with the way Ian kept sucking him off or the way that his finger was brushing his sweet spot almost demanding.

"Right there, right fucking there," Mickey whimpered. "Oh god, I'm gonna fucking come!"

Mickey couldn't hold it back any longer. He wanted to come from Ian's dick, but he couldn't help himself. Not with the way Ian had been working him with a hunger Mickey never felt before. It was unexpected.

He felt his ex plunge his lips all the way down on his cock even after his warning. Mickey's back arched and his eyes rolled back as he felt his orgasm shake through him. He could feel his ex still, swallowing him down and moaning in pleasure through his own orgasm. 

And two unexpected names rang out in the dark quiet bedroom, whispered in unison.

"Ian."

"Tristan."

Mickey's eyes popped open in the darkness. That voice. That wasn't the voice he was expecting at all. Mickey felt warm lips trail kisses up his inner thighs, up his abdomen, up chest, until he finally popped out from underneath the blankets with a smile on his face.

Mickey squinted through the darkness of the room and gasped when he saw his face. He knew it was him as soon as he heard his voice, he was just hoping he was wrong. Mickey suddenly felt completely sober and nauseous at the same time.

"Cupcake?" Mickey asked in disbelief.

*********************************************************

_Earlier that morning..._

Ian woke with Mickey still wrapped around him like a victory flag. Ian smiled and felt his heart soar as he watched Mickey sleep peacefully. Ian wished this moment could last forever. He would be content spending the rest of his life in Mickey Milkovich's arms. 

Ian nuzzled Mickey's hair softly, breathing in his ex boyfriend's scent. He smelled so good, just the way Ian remembered. Ian closed his eyes and breathed deeply, memorizing his smell again and held onto Mickey just a little tighter because he knew he would have to leave soon. Ian hadn't planned on spending the night, so he hadn't brought his meds with him, and he already knew it was almost time to take them. 

Ian gazed down at Mickey in the pale light shining through the window. He looked so peaceful and so content. Ian hoped like hell it was because of him being there and not just because of the Jack Daniels.

Ian placed a small kiss to Mickey's forehead and then another because how could he not?

_I love you._

Ian didn't say the words just yet, but there wasn't a doubt in Ian's mind any more that he loved Mickey, that he was _in love_ with Mickey. If Ian was being honest, he knew that he loved Mickey since they were teenagers. The only difference now, Ian knew what to do with those feelings. He would say the words when the time was right.

Ian eased out of from Mickey's arms as slowly and gently as possible. Mickey just let out a little sigh, still asleep when Ian got out of the bed. Ian put his shoes on and found a piece of paper and pen to leave Mickey a note. 

Ian left the note on the bedside table where Mickey would see it when he woke up. Ian stared at Mickey once more before leaving. Ian leaned down to kiss Mickey's cheek softly.

"I'll always come back to you," Ian whispered as a promise before he turned and left.

*********************************************************

Cole watched from his Lincoln Navigator as Ian slipped quietly out of his boyfriend's house. He could see Ian check the door behind him and walk down the driveway with a smile on his face from ear to ear.

"You won't be smiling much longer," Cole muttered to himself as he stayed hunched down in his seat. He'd take care of Ian later, but right now, he was going to see his boyfriend.

Cole waited until Ian disappeared from sight to get out of his SUV. Cole jogged up the blacktop driveway to his boyfriend's front porch. Cole pulled his key out and let himself inside, locking the door behind him.

Cole crept quietly upstairs to his boyfriend's room. He could see his boyfriend sprawled onto his back asleep. The first thing Cole did was look around the room and in the trash cans. There were no signs that his boyfriend had slept with Ian and Cole was deeply satisfied. He even counted their condoms just to make sure. There was still 13 in the box from the last time Cole was over.

Cole spotted another box of condoms that made him see red with anger. Magnums. It wasn't the kind they ever used. Cole checked the box and felt slightly relieved that none were missing.

Cole put the condoms back in his boyfriend's bedside dresser and stood at the end of the bed. His boyfriend was still asleep with his legs slightly sprawled apart. Cole felt desire pooling in his gut as he stripped naked. His boyfriend just missed him, that's all it was. He didn't truly want Ian. Ian was just corrupting his mind.

"You were just missing me," Cole whispered into the quietness of the room.

Cole eased onto the bed gently between his boyfriend's legs. He crawled underneath the blankets and kissed up his boyfriend's inner thighs. Mickey stirred slightly in his sleep. Cole ran his hands up and down his boyfriend's thighs before spreading his legs apart. 

"You're mine," Cole whispered. He leaned down to kiss across his boyfriend's abdomen, fingers gripping the waistband of his boxers before slowly pulling them off.

*********************************************************

"The fuck are you doing here Cupcake?" Mickey reiterated as the blonde slid out from between his legs.

Mickey flipped on his lamp and stared at Cupcake while he cleaned his hands with a baby wipe from his bedside dresser.

Cole tossed the wipe in the trash can beside the bed and layed down on his side. He smiled at Mickey and licked his lips.

"You taste amazing baby," Cole murmured. "You should have let me eat you out a long time ago. I fucking love it."

Mickey shifted uncomfortably and stared down at his sheet. "I thought you were Ian, Cupcake."

Cole's smile dropped from his face. "You mean your ex boyfriend?"

Mickey nodded. 

"This is bullshit Mickey," Cole spat.

Mickey whipped his head up and looked at Cupcake's angry expression. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Cole sat up in bed. "No I'm not fucking kidding. The only name you should be screaming is mine!"

Mickey's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Who the fuck is Tristan then?"

Mickey could hear the sharp breath Cupcake inhaled. He looked like a deer in headlights. Mickey sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Look, it doesn't even fucking matter. You can fuck who you want and the same for me. I thought that was where we stood in the first place," Mickey said.

Cole moved and climbed onto Mickey's lap. Mickey fought the urge to knock him off.

"I miss you," Cole whispered, leaning forward to kiss Mickey.

Mickey swerved his head and avoided Cupcake's kiss. He gripped the blonde's hips firmly and held him still. "This isn't right Cupcake."

Cole felt tears welling up in his eyes. "It wasn't right how you just dropped me like I was worthless either."

Mickey felt guilt wash over him suddenly. The truth was, he cared about Cupcake and he didn't want to ever purposely hurt him. It's just that, if Mickey was being truly honest, his heart belonged to someone else. His heart would always belong to someone else.

Mickey sighed and ran a hand through Cupcake's hair. "I'm so sorry Cupcake. You know I wasn't trying to hurt you."

Cole hung his head as his tears started to fall. "Then why did you? I thought we were happy."

Mickey stroked the blonde's hair awkwardly. He was glad Cupcake had his head down cause Mickey was struggling trying to come up with something to say.

Mickey's mouth opened and closed stupidly. "Well, I mean, umm. It's kinda like cars. You like cars don't you?"

Cole smiled and nodded. Mickey smiled back.

"Well, some people have a car and they keep that car for a long time. It's a good a car. It gets them where they need to go and it runs great. Then suddenly your car breaks down, so you have to let the car go, even though you love that car more than life itself and you don't want to, you just have to let it go. Even though you would do anything to keep that one car," Mickey spoke wistfully, staring past Cupcake to the spot Ian had been earlier that night. 

"So you get another car," Mickey began again. "It's great but it will never quite compare to your first car. Then one day you see your old car, and before you know it, it's in your driveway again, better than it ever was before. And you don't know how you ever went without it. But you can't have two cars, so which one would you choose?" Mickey asked.

"You'd choose the old car," Cole whispered.

Mickey nodded, not even realizing how shitty his little analogy was.

Cole bit his lip, trying to hold back his delighted smile. "Can I take a shower here? I should still have clothes in your closet. Was going to go look at some properties this morning and I just started really missing you."

Mickey shrugged. "Yeah sure."

Cole smiled before slipping out of the bed naked. He was rambling about something before he got in the shower, but Mickey wasn't really listening. He found the note Ian left for him. Mickey couldn't help but to smile when he read it. 

_Mickey,_

_Sorry I had to leave. I needed to go home to take my medicine. It felt so good spending time with you. I missed that. Your mouth gets filthy when you're drunk ;) but I like it._

Mickey wasn't sure what that last part meant, he didn't remember much of the night before. He shrugged and kept reading.

_P.S. You are so beautiful when you sleep, and I still like the way you smell._

_Ian_

 

Mickey flopped back onto his pillow, grinning like a stupid lovesick puppy. To be honest, Mickey felt a little put off when he realized Ian wasn't still in bed with him.

Mickey shot up suddenly as realization loomed over him. He felt guilt nagging at his soul. He just had sex with Cupcake. Well, he thought it was Ian, but still.

Holy. Fucking. Shit!

*********************************************************

Ian was still practically floating on cloud nine that morning after he finished his shower and got dressed in his bedroom. He sniffed his old shirt before tossing it into his hamper. It still smelled of Mickey's cologne and cigarettes and Ian loved it.

Ian had a smile on his face when he came downstairs for breakfast after taking his meds. Fiona was standing over the griddle making French toast for everyone. She smiled when she looked up and saw Ian.

"Good morning," Fiona said. "You look awfully happy. Had a good night?"

Ian sighed in satisfaction as he sat down at the kitchen table. "The best night," he confirmed. "I literally slept with Mickey last night."

Fiona laughed as she flipped two pieces of toast on a plate with some bacon. "I literally think that's too much information."

Ian laughed and shook his head. "No, not like that. Just sleep."

Ian sighed and closed his eyes, remembering how amazing it felt to have Mickey in his arms again. "It was perfect."

Fiona smiled and put her hand over her heart. It felt nice to see her brother happy again. "You love him?" She asked as she brought his plate over to the table.

"He's so in love," Debbie said as she and Lucas entered the kitchen. 

Ian blushed and poured syrup onto his French toast. Lucas barely had his eyes open as he took his seat beside his uncle.

"Morning little man," Ian said around his breakfast.

Lucas just barely nodded in return.

"Oh did I tell you? Lucas and Yevgeny are best friends Ian," Debbie said as she helped Fiona with the rest of breakfast.

"Really? Who would have known?" Ian asked, amazed. He was actually quite happy to know his family kept in contact with Mickey while he was away.

"Yeah," Debbie said, sitting Lucas' plate in front of him. She snapped her fingers beside his ears to wake him up. "Eat son."

She sat on the other side of Ian. "Anyway, you should see them Ian. Yevgeny teaches Lucas Russian and Lucas teaches Yevgeny Spanish. It's so cute, but I think it's mostly curse words they have been teaching each other."

Ian laughed. "What did you expect?"

Debbie rolled her eyes. "I know right? I feel sorry for the other kids their age. They already run the show."

Ian smiled as they continued eating their breakfast. He really hoped he could meet Mickey's son again, to see what his personality was like now.

"So," Debbie said with a sly smile. "Tell me how your night went."

*********************************************************

Mickey chained smoked an hour later on his way to Lava Java. Cupcake had stayed and even made breakfast after they took their separate showers. Mickey had to talk to Mandy about this messy situation.

Mickey parked his Audi and headed inside Lava Java. It was still pretty early morning, so there was only a few customers inside. Mandy was shuffling slowly around in her office. She looked so hungover.

"Hey," Mickey said as he sat down across from her desk.

"The fuck you yelling for?" Mandy asked as she sat down in her chair. She scooted Mickey a cup of coffee which he took gratefully. He passed her some Excedrin.

"Figured you'd be by," Mandy said before swallowing the two pills.

"Figured you'd be hungover," Mickey muttered and sipped his coffee. It really wasn't as good as Ian's.

_Ian_

"I kinda fucked up Mandy," Mickey said with a worried look on his face.

"What? You and Ian forget whose dick went into who?" Mandy laughed. She patted herself on the back for that one.

"I'm serious Mandy," Mickey said quietly.

Mandy looked at the seriousness and worry in Mickey's eyes. "Shit Mickey. I need a cigarette for this."

The siblings took their coffee and cigarettes out to the empty balcony and sat at a table.

"What happened?" Mandy asked, taking a deep drag off of her cigarette.

Mickey lit one himself and stared at the wrought iron table. "I kinda had sex with Cupcake."

Mandy punched him in his bicep with her bony knuckles. 

"Ow! What the fuck Mandy?!"

"Don't you dare hurt Ian," Mandy said. She would have yelled if her head wasn't hurting so bad.

"It's not like I'm trying to. Fuck. I thought Cupcake was Ian."

"I thought you broke things off with him," Mandy said.

"I did."

"Then why is he here?" Mandy whispered just before Cole came out onto the balcony where they sat.

"Hey Mandy," Cole greeted. 

Mandy smiled awkwardly. "Hey Cole. How's it going?"

"Excellent. I had an amazing start to my morning," Cole practically moaned. He licked his lips and winked at Mickey. "Right baby?"

Mickey shifted in his seat and smoked his cigarette furiously. He was trying not to just blow up on Cupcake.

"Look Cupcake, I thought we were clear on things," Mickey said suddenly.

Mandy sat puffing on her cigarette and sipping her coffee. She had front row seats to this shitshow.

"What do you mean babe?" Cole asked.

Mickey stubbed his cigarette out and turned to look at Cupcake. "I told you that I wanted to work on things with Ian."

Cole took a cigarette from Mickey's pack and lit one calmly. "Do you really? Or is he just making you do what he wants?"

Mickey looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

Cole leaned back in his chair. "Seems to me like this ex boyfriend of yours is getting off scot free Mickey. Seems like he can just treat you however he wanted and just roll back into town expecting you to just fall back in where he dropped you off at."

"Ian's not like that. You don't know him," Mandy piped in from beside Mickey.

Mickey felt himself getting a little pissed off because Cupcake most certainly didn't know Ian or shit about their history. "No. Ian isn't like that. You don't understand this at all," Mickey said defensively.

Cole held his hands up in surrender. "Okay guys. I only said it out of concern is all. It's just, baby, I don't want you to get hurt. I'd hate to see you lose everything you worked so hard for just because of him distracting you. I mean, look what you accomplished with him, compared to what you accomplished with me. You ready to give that up?"

Mickey's head whipped up. When it came to most of their businesses, Cupcake owned the greater percentage because he had put the most money into them when they first started. It had never been an issue and they always split the profits 50/50. 

Mickey leaned forward until he was in Cupcake's face and cracked his knuckles. "Is that a fucking threat? Because it sure sounded like a fucking threat."

Mandy wished she would have brought her phone outside. She would have recorded this shit and got high with her own boyfriend later and watched it on repeat.

Cole turned and took another drag off his cigarette before putting it out. He calmly reached into his bag and pulled out some mail. "These were in your mailbox. You never check your mail babe."

Mickey flipped through the mail addressed to him. Delinquent property tax notices. Oh shit. He looked up at Cupcake apologetically. "I'm sorry man. I thought that-"

Cole cut him off. "It's okay. Look I gotta go. I'll see you later."

Cole stood and turned back around before he left. "I can't believe you compared me to a reliable car this morning," Cole laughed. Mickey stiffened about to explain himself, because Cupcake obviously didn't understand what he was trying to say earlier that morning. Cole took Mickey by surprise, suddenly leaning down and kissing him deeply.

"See you later," Cole murmured. He waved at a gaping Mandy before leaving.

Mandy and Mickey sat quietly in utter shock, both their mouths hanging open. Mandy was the first to speak when Cole's SUV drove down the street.

She lit up another cigarette and looked over at her brother. "Some guys you have to break up with more than once."

*********************************************************

_Later that day..._

Theo Runyon stood anxiously in an abandoned warehouse he had been instructed to wait at. Theo was a lawyer in Chicago. He had a beautiful wife, an interesting sex life, an amazing home, and a new puppy. Yet somehow he just kept getting crooked clients. 

Theo looked around nervously at the rusty pipes and moldy sheetrock as a rat scampered by. It was the perfect place for a murder and that thought made him want to haul ass out of there. Just as he was about to give up and leave, he saw his accomplice approaching him.

His accomplice was wordless, just simply handed him a leather bag.

Theo looked around nervously before taking the bag. "No one followed you?"

"No," his accomplice replied.

Theo opened the bag and saw the stacks of cash inside. "Unmarked bills right?"

"Yes," his accomplice replied and turned to leave. The accomplice stopped suddenly and turned back around.

"I'm the first and _only_ to know the moment he gets out. You understand?"

Theo swallowed nervously from his accomplice's threatening gaze. "Of course."

Theo bravely asked a question before his accomplice left. "What are you going to do to him?"

The look and eerie laughter that came from his accomplice sent chills down Theo's spine.

"You don't want to know," his accomplice whispered before turning and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap for those who may not know or who may have forgotten: Theo Runyon is Helene Runyon's husband (the professor Lip is sleeping with in s5). I don't know what his profession really is or if it was ever mentioned, but for the sake of this fic he is a lawyer.


	19. We Were Fireworks That Went Off Too Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited.

_Nine years ago..._

_This was the part that Ian worried about the most. Sleeping together. Literally. Even though he and Mickey pretty much had some form of sex on every surface in the Milkovich home. He even rimmed Mickey over the arm of couch until he was a sopping mess. Mostly so he could pepper sweet apology kisses to Mickey's injured cheek._

_But that's something he could Never. Speak. Of. Mickey's words, not his._

_Ian's heart hammered, as he stared up at the ceiling, Mickey's back to him. Ian wanted to make the most out of this night, because who knew if he would ever get to spend the night with Mickey again. Now he had no clue what to do with himself. He should have planned it out beforehand._

_Should I spoon him? No, Mickey would probably kill me. He does sound asleep though. Maybe I could get away with it. Fuck no I wouldn't. Maybe rub his back? Gay. Kiss his neck? Lame._

_It must have been a divine intervention taking pity on Ian because Mickey rolled over and slowly put his arm around Ian's waist._

_Ian couldn't think, couldn't breath, so of course his mouth took over without asking his permission first._

_"What do you think humans were put on Earth for?"_

_Mickey tensed in surprise and started to retract his hand. "Fuck, I thought you were asleep man."_

_Ian awkwardly, but bravely, put a firm palm on top of Mickey's arm to keep it around him. His heart thumped furiously, waiting for Mickey to jerk away, but he could feel the other boy's muscles slowly start to relax. Ian glanced over and could just barely see the unsure look on Mickey's face in the darkness of his bedroom._

_Mickey huffed a small laugh, trying to ignore the fucking fire running through him where his skin touched Ian's. "What do I think we were put on Earth for?"_

_And yeah, Ian did ask a question. Ian smiled and rubbed his thumb across the hair on Mickey's arm. "Yeah, I mean do you ever wonder what we were put here for?"_

_Mickey's eyes searched Ian's face to see if he was just fucking with him. He saw nothing but seriousness and curiosity in Ian's eyes._

_Mickey shifted a little closer to Ian and ignored the smile tugging at the corner of the other boy's lips. He ignored the weird flutter in his heart from that smile even more._

_"I don't know man," Mickey said. "Some people say if God and the Devil were playing chess, we would be the chess pieces and Earth would be the board or some shit."_

_Ian hadn't actually thought Mickey was even going to answer his blabber question, and now he found himself intrigued, because who knew Mickey was an intellectual?_

_"I kinda think we are too," Mickey continued. "I don't know, it's like life is just this code. Some people figure it out and other people are just fucked. People like you though, well you'll crack the code eventually."_

_"And what about you?" Ian asked softly._

_Mickey swallowed the lump that was building in his throat and answered quietly, avoiding Ian's eyes. "People like me are fucked for life anyways man."_

_Ian searched Mickey's face for some trace of sarcasm, but all he saw was an almost sad look in his eyes. "What happens if someone cracks the code Mick?"_

_Mickey sighed and closed his eyes. "You get everything you want and deserve in life. You get to be free."_

_They were quiet for a moment after that. Ian was about to open his mouth to say something but Mickey cut him off._

_"Well since you got me awake now, you wanna get on me?" He asked with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes._

_Ian searched Mickey's face and decided to ignore pressing him any further. He shifted until he was in between Mickey's legs. "Fuck yeah," he whispered as he ran his hands up Mickey's thighs and slowly pulled his boxers down._

*****************************************************************************************************************

__

There were certain things in life that Mickey knew, some he had to learn the hard way. 

1\. Never buy a house with a bad foundation.  
2\. Never get behind on your property taxes.  
3\. Never let a broken heart stop you from loving again.

Last, but most certainly not least: **Never** fuck with a Milkovich.

Mickey flicked his cigarette out the window of his Audi as he sped down the interstate. Cupcake's threat played over and over in his mind.

_Think of what you accomplished with him and what you accomplished with me. You ready to give that up?_

"I'm not giving shit up bitch," Mickey muttered under his breath as he pulled into the parking lot of Office Max.

Cupcake had a point though, Mickey had accomplished a lot the past couple of years and he had every intention of protecting his assets. Mickey had a mission today, and that mission was to get his shit together. After getting his property taxes straightened out, and a visit to his bank, Mickey moved onto his next order of business.

Thoughts of Ian kept running through his head all day. It was kind of scary how he was falling right back into place with Ian after all these years. All Mickey wanted to do was see Ian, touch Ian, be around Ian, to be honest. He looked at his phone where Ian texted him earlier.

[Ian 12:56pm] Working tonight ;) 

Mickey smirked at Ian's blatant baiting as he typed back a response.

[Mickey 1pm] Skip work and come hang out with me today instead

[Ian 1pm] Mandy would kill me!

Mickey rolled his eyes and typed back a response.

[Mickey 1:02 pm] I own the place. Work a double or something tomorrow.

[Ian 1:04 pm] How do you always talk me into skipping work? Only for you <3

 _What a sap,_ Mickey smiled and trudged inside the store where a teenage girl with multi colored extensions sat at the information desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked boredly.

"Yeah. I'm looking for security cameras. But I need them small enough to be hidden."

 

****************************************************************************************************************

_Northwestern Plastic Surgery, Chicago..._

Sammi opened a bleary eye from her hospital bed. Cole was sitting at her bedside, smiling beautifully and holding a vase full of flowers.

"Cole," Sammi croaked weakly, still feeling the anesthesia wearing off. "Am I pretty now?"

Cole placed her flowers on her bedside table and kissed her softly on her forehead. "You've always been my pretty girl. Once the swelling and bruising go away you're going to be a knockout."

Sammi beamed behind the splint on her nose from her rhinoplasty.

Cole pulled her sheet down a bit to check out the rest of her work. "I see you went with the bigger size," he smiled, eyeing her bandaged breasts. "Extreme makeover indeed."

"Do they look too big?" Sammi asked timidly.

Cole shook his head and sat down on the bed. "Nope. If I were a straight man I'd be turned on."

Sammi attempted her best bedroom eyes and slowly inched her hand up Cole's thigh. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

Cole caught Sammi's hand before she got a handful of dick and kissed her hand softly. "I'm sure chica bonita."

Sammi pouted and scooted over in her bed. She patted the spot beside her and Cole kicked his shoes off and layed beside her.

"So did you get your boyfriend back?" She asked.

Cole sighed and handed Sammi a mirror so she could see herself. "Not exactly. Ian just keeps corrupting his mind and confusing him. It's kinda pathetic. He loves me and wants to be with me, not Ian."

Sammi nodded and inspected her face in the mirror. She barely heard Cole when he whispered underneath his breath.

"Tristan is just too nice. I keep telling him that."

"Did you say something babe?" Sammi asked and sat mirror down.

"I said I'm taking you shopping after you heal up."

Sammi smiled softly. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"I'm the lucky one," Cole said with an award winning smile. "You're helping me more than you even know sweet girl."

****************************************************************************************************************

"You're just calling out cause you want to bang my brother!" She accused through the phone when Ian called her that day..

Ian laughed as he went through his closest for something to wear. "Not exactly. More hanging, no banging."

"So that is what the gays are calling it these days," she said dryly.

Ian laughed and settled for a t-shirt and jeans. "I'm serious Mandy. I missed him. I missed all of you."

Mandy was quiet for a moment before she spoke softly. "Then why did you leave Ian?"

Ian sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. He felt the weight of his past decisions pulling at his heartstrings. "Because he could never crack the code worrying about me all the time."

"What?" Mandy asked.

"Nothing," Ian replied. "Look, Mandy there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

"What is it Ian?"

Ian hesitated before answering his best friend. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you to stay all those years ago when you left with Kenyatta."

Mandy was quiet before she finally spoke. "Ian... I-"

"No Mandy just listen," Ian said. He had to do this now or never, and this was something that had been eating at his conscience for years.

"I know you thought you didn't have a reason to stay, that you weren't loved, but.... you were loved, Mandy. For what it's worth now...I loved you. I know it wasn't the kind of love you needed at the time, but I always loved you Mandy. You're my best friend."

"Ian," Mandy sobbed. "I love you too. And now I hate you cause you made me cry, jerk."

Ian laughed through the tears that threatened his own eyes.

"Fine, you can have the night off, jeez," Mandy said between sniffs. 

"That's not why I told you that," Ian said.

"I know Ian," Mandy said softly. "I know."

****************************************************************************************************************

"Svetlana is the best cook," Ian said, later that day, as he finished off the last of his Russian Plov she sent home with Mickey. Ian had arrived a little after 3 pm that afternoon and now he and Mickey were in his entertainment room watching his Netflix queue. It was weird how everything was just going so smoothly. He and Mickey talked about everything that afternoon. Sports, Yevgeny, what all happened in the neighborhood after Ian left, and now they were just relaxing. It was actually kind of a perfect day.

Mickey hummed his agreement and took a swig of his beer. "Mandy give you any shit for skipping tonight?"

Ian smiled. "Not much. She ended up making me promise to dye her roots and trim her bushes."

Mickey snorted. "Hope she meant the ones in her yard and not that jungle love in between her legs."

Ian almost choked on his Gatorade. "You think that's what she meant?" Ian asked with a look of horror on his face.

"You're so fucking gullible," Mickey laughed. "You'd probably do it for her too if she cried enough. What a sap."

Ian laughed and rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who watches Jane The Virgin."

Mickey's mouth popped open as, sure enough, Jane The Virgin started playing. "No I... uh.... Mandy comes over and fucks with my shit...."

Ian laughed and kicked his shoes off. "Yeah whatever, you know you like this show. You ain't gotta lie to kick it Mick."

Ian reached over and pulled Mickey to his end of the couch and shifted until they were spooning. "I like this show too," he murmured and kissed Mickey's hair softly.

Mickey sighed contentedly and relaxed into Ian's arms. They watched their show quietly, Ian's hands tracing little patterns over Mickey's stomach. It felt so right but also wrong. Mickey kept fighting down the guilty feeling nagging deep inside of him.

************************************************************************************************************

"Damn Jane," Ian blubbered five episodes in. "Why can't they just be together?"

Mickey turned his head to see a suspiciously wet eyed Ian Gallagher. He couldn't help but to laugh.

"Are you fucking crying Gallagher?"

Ian wiped his eyes furiously. "Hell no, I'm not crying. You're crying."

Mickey laughed and turned around in Ian's arms until they were face to face. "My eyes are dry tough guy. You're crying like a girl over here. I need to take a picture of your ass right now."

Mickey moved to get his phone but Ian was quicker. He hauled Mickey back down until he was basically straddling him as he layed on the couch, palms around Mickey's hips firmly, and _fuck yeah_ , this was a nice position to be in. Apparently Ian had other plans that involved taking the piss out of Mickey.

"You once spit out the car window and it flew back and hit you in the face," Ian retorted with a smug grin below Mickey.

Mickey raised a brow. "That's how we're gonna play? Okay. You got drunk when we were teenagers and threw up on that cat we used to have. Haven't seen the fucker since."

Ian burst out laughing. "I forgot about that cat. Okay. You drunk your own cigarette ashes not once, but twice! In the same night!"

"You microwaved a can of soup Ian."

"You microwaved a piece of cheese on a plate and said you were making grilled cheese."

And shit, Ian was on a roll.

"You busted your lip trying to-"

Mickey cut him off by mashing their lips together. Ian let out a surprised noise and melted into the kiss, as Mickey cupped his face. He trailed his tongue along Mickey's lip and sucked his bottom lip between his own.

And _fuck_ if that wasn't turning Mickey on, because Ian was kissing him the same way he ate him out, fucking his tongue in and out of Mickey's mouth slowly, trailing his tongue over Mickey's lips teasingly. Mickey couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips.

Mickey was one second away from sliding his hand down Ian's pants when Ian's giggling stopped him.

Mickey sat back breathing heavily. "What's so funny?"

Ian fucking snorted he was laughing so hard.

Mickey punched him playfully in the shoulder. "I wanna laugh too man. What's so funny Giggles McGhee?"

That just made Ian laugh even harder. "Rosary.... for.... giants," Ian said between laughs.

Mickey snickered. "Fuck you. Just fuck you Ian."

Ian laughed. "Not with those beads."

Mickey shook his head at his idiot laying beneath him. "You done now?"

Ian nodded, residual giggles dissipating. Mickey was looking down at him with that twinkle in his eyes. Fuck did he miss seeing the light in those eyes.

"I love the way you look when you laugh Mick," Ian said softly. He shifted and sat up a little so he could press a small kiss to those perfect lips.

When Ian pulled back, his heart was hammering. Mickey was smiling softly at him and had that look in his eyes. It made Ian realize something. The moment couldn't be more perfect. 

It was the moment you take your seat in the rollercoaster and you either strap up or chicken out and get off the ride. 

It was the moment he absolutely didn't have to say the words, but had every reason to. Because this, right here, just being with Mickey and hanging out like old times, it just felt right. It felt like he had finally come home.

So Ian mustered up his courage and stayed on the ride. He said the words that he knew would change his life forever.

"I love you Mickey."

Ian felt like a weight he had been carrying around for years finally, fucking finally, had been released. It was a euphoric feeling that flowed through his veins. It was the best high he ever had. He barely even noticed the way Mickey's face fell as he slid out of Ian's lap and sat down beside him.

Ian was still talking and smiling, on the verge of tears, because fuck it felt so good to finally say it. "I know you probably think it's too soon and we're moving too fast. We have history though, and everything is so much better this time. I'm better. You're better. _We_ can be better. I want this. I want this so bad. And I, fuck, I just love you so fucking much Mickey. I've always loved you."

Mickey was staring quietly at the floor when Ian finally looked over at him. 

"Mick?" 

Ian could swear you could hear his heartbeat pounding in the room. That's how quiet everything was in that moment. It seemed like hours passed before Mickey finally turned and looked at Ian. His face was not what Ian expected. He expected happiness or something, not this grief stricken, regretful expression Mickey was wearing.

Paranoia and worry washed over Ian. He knew something was wrong. "Mickey please say something."

Mickey still sat quietly before he finally answered, voice barely a whisper. "I slept with Cupcake last night."

************************************************************************************************************

_Carterville Health Center, Illinois....._

The young man continues to lay in his hospital bed. He is alone today, besides the resident intern and nurse at his bedside. Unbeknownst to his griever, the young man's days are sadly numbered. The fight is leaving his body and there is nothing anyone can do to save him.

"How much longer doctor?" the nurse asked.

The doctor shook his head. "I'd say a few months at most. I'm surprised he hung on this long."

The doctor left the room, leaving the nurse to tend to her patient.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," she whispered and wiped the young man's forehead with a cool cloth.

A storm is coming, and when it does, everyone better run for cover.


	20. It Ain't Over Till The Redhead Sings

Time felt to drag the moment Mickey's confession registered. Ian could feel the steady rush of blood to his ears. His palms started to sweat, and he could feel the bile rising in his throat. The feeling was indescribable. He waited years for this moment and at this point, Ian felt content on just fleeing except he couldn't even move. He reached the peak of his rollercoaster and the drop was more terrifying than he imagined. He didn't even have the strength left in him to scream. Mickey was still talking quietly, explaining himself, but it all just sounded like white noise at this point. 

"Didn't know it was him..... So drunk last night..... Wanted it to be you... Thought it was you.... So fucking sorry...." Bits and pieces Ian caught because his mind and body felt completely numb, defeated. 

Ian's blank eyes drifted up to the TV screen. Jane was crying about something, Mickey was still in the background talking quietly, and quite frankly, Ian felt like crying too. He doesn't think he could ever watch this show again.

 _What does that even mean? Love? To love someone?_

_It's like being free._

Ian couldn't help the bitter feeling that was starting to churn in his heart. His thoughts drifted to the past. The good times and all the bad. 

The first time he realized Mickey was gay. Marching stupidly into that room with his tire iron, not realizing how much this guy would fuck him up for life.

Shared cigarettes and dreams. The doubt, the confusion. The crazy high he got just being in Mickey's presence.

Mickey's face when he saw Ian with Ned at that restaurant. Running down that alley with not a care in the world. 

The way Mickey finally let his guard down, even just a little, when Ian slept over. And how it all fell apart the next day.

_You love me, and you're gay._

_I was just wondering if we were a couple or not?_

_Of course we are._

It's like two steps forward and four steps back with Mickey. Every time, every single time he felt made any progress with their relationship, something always got in the way.

Ian didn't know how long he sat there silently just staring blankly while his whole world fell apart around him. He couldn't help but to think that Karma was staring him right in the face, laughing her beautiful ass off right now.

Mickey had his face in his hands, elbows on his knees, when Ian finally looked over at him. He looked the way Ian felt right then. Tired. Defeated. Sad. Scared that this could be the final straw this time.

Ian was completely over it. This back and forth, up and down mess. The sadness in Mickey's eyes. The hurt they kept causing each other. He just wanted to move forward. He didn't ever want to be the reason for Mickey to have anything but light in his eyes. Ian didn't believe in fairytale romances, especially being gay in the Southside. There had to be more than this though, right?

"Mickey," Ian started. He hated the way his voice sounded. So scared and vulnerable at the moment.

Mickey raised his head up slowly and looked over at Ian. The mixed emotions running rampant all over that face that Ian still loved so much.

Ian continued, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "I'm not gonna lie, that wasn't the response I expected to hear," he laughed weakly.

Mickey looked down guilty at the floor. Ian slid down closer on the sofa to Mickey and gently tilted Mickey's chin up to meet his eyes.

"I still want this with you though Mickey," Ian whispered earnestly. "And yeah it hurts like hell knowing what you told me. But I'm tired Mickey. I'm so fucking tired. My soul literally feels tired and I want to move forward, not backward this time."

Mickey's heart pounded, staring back into Ian's eyes. The look on Ian's face was pure vulnerability as he looked at Mickey with such hope in his eyes.

If Mickey was being honest, he was tired too. The pain, the betrayal, the jealousy, rage, the _love_ , the nothingness. Every little detail that shaped and molded this thing that just would not let up between him and Ian. Even though things were not perfect, they never were, he'd do it again. Mickey would do it all over again just to get to this moment of clarity.

"Please say you want it too Mickey," Ian pleaded. "Please say you will at least give me a chance. Give us a chance. I give you all of me and you do the same. No bullshit this time. I can't promise you that it will be easy, but I'm willing to put in the work."

It was Mickey's turn to have sweaty palms as he listened to his first, his only love lay all his cards out on the table. He knew it was now or never. They could keep stewing in loneliness and misery, keep skirting around their feelings like they had been for the past few months. Or they could move forward.

"I want it too." The words were out of Mickey's mouth before he could even psych himself out. Ian was on him even faster, pinning Mickey to the sofa.

"Yes, yes, yes," Ian whispered between kisses.

Mickey huffed out a laugh and shifted so he could bear Ian's weight on top of him. They moved as one, clinging to each other, kissing desperately.

Ian's whole body tingled and he felt euphoric and invincible at the same time. He ground down between Mickey's spread legs, enjoying the soft whimper that escaped his lover's lips. Ian chased it with his tongue and pinned Mickey's hands above his head.

"You're mine Mickey," Ian whispered, sucking a mark behind the brunette's ear, grinding his hips and savoring the heat growing between them. He trailed his tongue down Mickey's throat, sucking small marks in places that he still knew drove the brunette crazy. 

"Say it," Ian suddenly demanded gruffly. He thrust his pelvis forward roughly for emphasis.

Mickey's closed eyes fluttered open, heavy lidded as he stared up at Ian. He was so hot for him right now. Especially with the heated look Ian was giving him, and the way his hands were gripped tightly under Ian's sweaty palms.

Mickey licked his lips and nodded. Ian smirked and leaned down, slowly tracing his tongue around Mickey's slightly parted lips, flicking his tongue teasingly in and out. 

Besides the Grade A dick game Gallagher had, he also had a mouth and tongue that was pure sin. Mickey could proudly attest to that. He was a moaning mess as Ian kept teasing him with his tongue, and grinding down on him. Jesus. He wanted that mouth all over him, and it's like Ian read his mind.

"Gonna do this when you sit on my face tonight," Ian whispered, sucking Mickey's bottom lip lightly. "You wanna sit on my face and let me eat it Mickey?"

"Fuck," Mickey whimpered.

"No one else gets to do this to you, ever," Ian demanded, nipping at Mickey's ear lightly. " No one Mickey, especially not fucking Cupcake."

Mickey rolled his eyes and nodded distractedly, turning to capture Ian's lips again. "Thought we already established that, but okay," Mickey muttered.

Ian pulled back a little, jealousy churning in the pit of his stomach. "I mean it. No fucking around behind each other's back this time."

Mickey attempted to sit up, but the move was in vain. Ian's gripped tightened slightly and was starting to become less sexy. The heat between them suddenly stifling.

" _Like I said_ , I thought we already established that," Mickey stressed as Ian pinned him with a possessive look in his eyes. The atmosphere started to become a little uncomfortable.

Ian blinked like he was coming out of whatever dark thoughts that were consuming him. He loosened his grip on Mickey's wrist slightly.

"Good," Ian whispered, kissing Mickey softly. Both of them slowly melted back into it, until Ian spoke again.

"So you'll cut all ties with Cole once and for all right?" Ian asked softly, leaning down to kiss Mickey.

Mickey swerved his head, avoiding Ian's kiss and looked up at him skeptically. He gave himself a moment to think before he reacted. He tried his best to give Ian the benefit of the doubt. Maybe Ian didn't realize how truly unrealistic his request was. It's not like Mickey hadn't clearly explained to Ian how his partnership with Cupcake was. It's not like he could just cut all ties with Cupcake at the drop of a dime, just because Ian was all in his feelings. 

"Get off of me for a minute Ian," Mickey huffed. "We need to get some shit straight before this goes any further."

Ian looked like he was about to challenge Mickey and assert his dominance until he caught the look in Mickey's eyes that meant he was not playing.

"Get off, or get thrown off Ian."

Ian let go of Mickey's hands and sat up beside him on the sofa. His insecurities and fears quickly turning into anger as his mind drifted to Mickey's wedding.

"So once again you're choosing someone over me," Ian spat before Mickey could even speak.

Mickey's head lolled back against the sofa and he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, sighing. "You have got to be kidding me right now Ian."

Ian sat nodding, getting angrier. "Yeah I fucking thought so. Can't even put your pride aside and make a choice. Him or me!"

Mickey pushed himself up off of the sofa suddenly and sat on the coffee table in front of Ian, crowding him, getting right in his face. 

"Fuck pride Ian," Mickey said, getting a little pissed off himself. "It's never been about pride and you know it. You really have a lot of nerve waltzing your ass back into town after seven years, throwing around ultimatums and shit!"

Ian opened his mouth, mad as hell now, but Mickey wasn't having it.

"I'm not finished," Mickey said, cutting Ian off with a wave of his tattooed hand. "We are not teenagers anymore Ian. This is my livelihood that you're talking about! I can't run around here being reckless and only thinking about myself. I have people who fucking depend on me!"

Ian scoffed and stood, pacing angrily, Mickey right on his heels.

"Mandy, Nika, Svetlana, _Yevgeny_. They all depend on me," Mickey said to Ian when he stopped in front of him. "And if you had any faith in me, you would trust me when I say I am handling my business when it comes to Cupcake. That doesn't happen over night. I don't tell you everything, because you don't need to know everything."

"Just trust me Ian," Mickey said a little softer. Ian stood slightly trembling from his anger, staring stubbornly at the floor. Deep down inside he knew that he was being irrational, and Mickey was speaking nothing but the truth. Ian's emotions were getting the best of him though.

"When have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Mickey asked, raising a brow in question as he lit a cigarette.

Ian stood quietly, looking at how sincere Mickey was being at that moment. A better part of Ian was prodding him gently to let it go, move on, because he knew Mickey was right. There was a darkness there also. Taunting him. Laughing at him. Taking him by the hand and jerking him down into the abyss.

"When you married that _whore_ right in front of my face," Ian seethed. It was a low blow, and a little petty if Ian was being honest. He wasn't though at the moment, so he didn't care. He was amped up and ready to pick a fight 

Mickey's face fell suddenly. There was nothing left really to say that hadn't already been said. 

"You know what? Okay you got me there Ian," Mickey said quietly and plopped back down on the sofa. "I don't know how many times I can apologize for that. At the end of the day though Ian, I got a son out of it, and that's something I will never apologize for."

"Yeah who could forget about your _real_ family," Ian spat bitterly. He couldn't even stop the bitterness that kept coming out of his mouth. It's like he craved it at this point.

"You done now?" Mickey asked calmly as he smoked his cigarette. "You're starting to sound done." 

Ian felt uncomfortable in the moment. The fight no longer fun anymore.

Mickey picked his remote back up and turned his show back on. Jane was smiling. Happy, loved, content. 

"You can see yourself out," Mickey muttered around his cigarette. So Ian does.

**************************************************************************************************

Carterville Health Center, Illinois

"I'm glad you came in Ian," Dr Williams said with a smile. "I know you're not a regular patient here but you should feel confident in knowing that I have treated many patients with bipolar disorder."

Ian nodded, feeling a little better from the doctor's encouraging words. After his argument with Mickey, Ian went straight to the health center. It was a distance from Canaryville, but it was the only one that accepted his health insurance and walk ins. 

"I feel pretty pathetic to be honest. I guess I got so used to being leveled, this kinda took me by surprise," Ian said.

Dr. Williams nodded her understanding as she drew a blood sample from Ian's arm. "I can see why you would feel that way, even though you really shouldn't. You have high functioning bipolar disorder. You recognized the symptoms, and you sought help in time Ian. The good news is, I don't think you're going to have a manic episode. Your meds just need to be adjusted. Have you been stressed more than normal lately? Any traumatic experiences?"

Ian shrugged as he held pressure the cotton ball on his arm. Dr. Williams placed a bandage as Ian told her a very condensed summary of his relationship woes.

"The situation won't get any better Ian, until both of you make a decision," Dr. Williams replied as she pulled out her prescription pad. "Now, I am going to increase your evening Seroquel 25 milligrams. Just make sure you give yourself adequate time to sleep it off. We'll adjust as needed and if you decide to be a regular patient, we'll get through this together okay?"

Ian smiled back at Dr. Williams. He could tell he was going to like her and wouldn't mind making the long trip for his check ups. Overall he was relieved with his news. He was completely unaware of the young man upstairs, dying. Or the griever who just received the devastating news.

**************************************************************************************************

It was late evening by the time Ian arrived to the Gallagher home. He was not expecting the complete circus going on in his living room. There were about five kids he didn't recognize running around.

Fiona came down the stairs with an oversized bag packed and laptop under her arm. She just shook her head as she stepped over the tiny humans.

"Getting the hell out of dodge. Heading to Kev and Vee's for a few nights. Carl's out back with Bonnie."

Ian's eyebrows rose. "These are their kids?" Ian asked, eyeing the kids ages doubtfully. 

"Nieces and nephews," Fiona explained edging towards the door. 

"Okay go," Ian laughed, sensing how bad Fiona could not wait to leave. He couldn't really blame her after handling so many kids for as long as she did.

"Oh hey Ian," Fiona said before she went out the door. "Vee and I are about to start that online realtor course if you're interested. Apparently there is a lot of money in Southside property."

Ian toyed with the idea for a moment and of course he was reminded of Mickey.

"Just something to think about," Fiona smiled. "Can't keep standing in the same spot forever. Gotta do something eventually."

**************************************************************************************************

"I can't believe you are a police officer now," Ian laughed after he and Carl caught each other up on everything that had happened the past few years and since he got back. They were sitting on the back deck and the sky was completely black.

"Yeah, man," Carl laughed, bouncing a chubby baby girl on his legs while she giggled. They could hear the rest of the kids playing with Bonnie and Debbie inside.

"I called myself being a dope boy for a little while," Carl admitted and they both laughed. They both cringed at the thought of Carl with cornrows and blackcent.

"You wasn't about that life huh?"

"Hell no," Carl admitted. "But it got me enough money to buy me and Bonnie a place big enough for all of us. Mickey sold it way below what he could have. I know he did."

Ian looked down at his shoes, cringing internally at the way he reacted earlier.

"So you're really gay then huh?" Carl asked, eyeing Ian's face at the mention of Mickey.

Ian rolled his eyes to the heavens and huffed out a laugh. "Really Carl?"

Carl laughed with a devious glint in his eyes. Memories of his curiosity as a kid coming back.

"But seriously. I mean, just because you're gay, it doesn't mean you get to be a little bitch."

Ian's mouth dropped open at his brother's bluntness. 

Carl shrugged. He knew his mouth had no filter and if anyone could give Ian some real advice, it was Carl. He didn't know everything about Mickey and Ian's relationship, but he knew all he needed to know. 

"Gay, bipolar, whatever, you can be a dick and a little bitch sometimes Ian. I'm not here for the shit either. And if you weren't my brother, I'd smack the fuck out of you. That's some honesty for your ass."

Ian was a little pissed now. "How am I the one who's a dick? I layed all my shit out for Mickey, and look what happened. I played myself."

Carl just shook his head and curled his lip up. "We're all dicks man. We're Gallagher's. Nah, but what you did, what you're doing, is basically expecting the same person you broke, to put _you_ back together. That's not Mickey's burden to bear."

Ian chewed at his thumbnail in agitation. "It's not like we both didn't do pretty shitty things to each other. He broke me just as much as I did him, and he fucked around behind my back when I thought we were moving forward."

Carl rolled his eyes and shifted the baby to his lap. "But did you die?"

Ian sniffed softly and shook his head. "You know it's real easy to sit back and judge when you're not the one going through it. You're not gay. You're not bipolar. You're just another member in the audience."

"There you go with that woe is me shit," Carl sighed. "You think you're the only crazy mother fucker in these streets? Nah man. Crazy people don't sit around wondering if they're nuts. We own it. So get your ass up off your shoulders and man the fuck up. You already dealt with the biggest obstacle. You've been handling your disorder like a boss, and you don't even realize it. You want Mickey so bad? Then get him. But don't expect him to have to change his life around to make your ass cozy. You're the one who left."

They sat quietly for a moment, Ian pondering everything his brother just told him. He looked over at Carl, playing with the baby. When he left his brother was a boy, and now he was a man. He couldn't come up with one argument to negate anything Carl said.

"You know, you're really too smart for your age sometimes Carl," Ian spoke.

"Don't believe him Ian," Bonnie smiled, coming outside on the deck to get the baby. "He gets most of that shit from Dr. Phil."

Carl laughed and handed the baby over. "You watch it more than I do."

Ian sat back and watched his brother with his little family that they built. It was a strange feeling seeing another sibling settled and happy. It's something he thought none of them would ever have. The way Bonnie and Carl teased each other playfully. The way he knew how either of them would fiercely protect each other and how their personalities meshed so well together. Ian wasn't jealous, he really wasn't. But if he was being completely honest, he _envied_ what Carl and Bonnie had, even though he was happy for them. He wanted it for himself. He wanted it with Mickey. 

Carl stood after Bonnie went back inside. "So are you ready to be a man or are you just gonna keep feeling sorry for yourself?"

Ian stood up. "I am a man."

Carl smirked. "Then don't just talk about it then. Be about it."

Carl shouldered his brother in the chest roughly before going inside. "Be. About. It."


End file.
